Vicious Tunes
by WackyGoofball
Summary: Case Fic: An ex-Marine and violinist dies under mysterious circumstances while onstage. The team investigates. Deeks has to go undercover... as the orchestra's new violinist, which might become not only a personal challenge hitting close to home, but also a real one when he might be the next target. Established Densi-relationship, but more Deeks-centric. a bit ooc-ish.
1. Chapter 1

_**NCIS L.A.: Vicious Tunes**_

Author's Note: Okay, I am a Deeks-addict. I am bound to admit it. Therefore... I hereby post another Deeks-centric fic.  
I'm building on his remark that he used to play the violin as a kid and I want to expand on that idea a bit, because I really would LOVE to see that somehow on the show.  
This is an implied-Densi fic, though I'm not sure whether the others should be aware already (when I started writing this story, the new season wasn't out yet, therefore I didn't know about Kensi going to Afghanistan and their night together, so... might be kind of AU-ish). This is supposed to be a case-fic, so no greater implications and no specific point of time (I'd suppose somewhere around season 4 to 5. I don't know if I wanna include Sidorov etc.)

It might seem a bit farfetched with the story line, and I admit that I have no great knowledge of music whatsoever. I did play in elementary school, but soon lost interest. So... I really apologize for flaws I make. I don't know exactly how orchestras work and about their dynamics, I just build on what I heard and read so far. And I want to make clear that this is not supposed to offend anyone of the music community. I just use it for the plot, so... forgive me, please if I'm inaccurate or so ;)

I hope I did a proper characterization... so I will not put up an OOC-warning yet... only if you tell me that I didn't capture the characters at all. For which I apologize in advance.

That being said, I hope you'll enjoy the story. If not... I'm deeply sorry.  
Read and review, I'm looking forward to it ;)

* * *

"Morning, everyone," Kensi greets Callen and Sam as she rounds the corner to sit down at her table, putting her shoulder bag down on the desk.

"Hey," the two greet back.

"... where's Shaggy?" Sam frowns. Usually, the two partners come together after all.

"Oh, Deeks got called off for a job at the LAPD yesterday," Kensi explains with a shrug.

"Undercover op? How long will he be gone, then?" Callen frowns. No one informed him about that one.

"Oh, not long, don't worry. It's a small job, as far as he told me. Hetty knows. He should come by later the day," Kensi shrugs again.

"You're surprisingly calm about this?" Sam eyes her suspiciously. Usually, she is fussing when Deeks is gone for LAPD cases, because that means she has to work without her partner, and she doesn't know what he is up to.

"I trust him when he says that it's no huge operation," Kensi argues.

"Well, your call," Sam shrugs. And that is when the whistle blows.

"Eric, I will smash that godforsaken thing!" Sam growls as he gets up. The others follow suit.

"We got a case," the analyst declares before stealing away, since Sam speeds up, and Eric fears for his life. The three agents make their way to the Ops, where the analysts and Hetty are already waiting for them.

"Good morning, everyone," Hetty greets them.

"Morning," the three agents greet her back.

"I think Ms. Blye informed you by now that Mr. Deeks will only join us later the day?" Hetty goes on calmly.

"Is it sure he'll come today? Just for the planning?" Callen asks.

"I talked to him early in the morning and he's assured me he'll be around soon," Hetty nods.

"Alright," Callen agrees.

"Mr. Beale?" Hetty motions at the analyst.

"Alright, we got a dead Marine," Eric begins, just to give the stage to Nell, "Michael Gallagher. A retired Marine after a leg injury in battle," Nell explains.

"Wait, I saw that on the news!" Kensi blurts out, "That guy died onstage."

"Well, technically, he died in hospital, but he broke down onstage," Eric provides.

"What?! On what stage?" Sam shakes his head.

"Mr. Gallagher played in one of the top orchestras in Los Angeles as first violin," Hetty tells them.

"What?!" Callen can't help but gape, a little.

"Yeah, I heard about that. He became the top quite fast. I mean... a Marine playing the violin virtuously... that story sold, right?" Kensi smirks.

"Exactly," Hetty nods.

"Well, he had a fatal cardiac attack. The toxicological screening didn't give anything away yet. They are still trying to figure this out, but... someone who was in such good health...," Eric grimaces.

"Might be someone had to do with it and 'helped'," Sam nods.

"Which is why we'll look into the case. He's one of ours," Hetty nods.

"Alright, then I'd suggest that Sam and I will go talk to the other folks of the orchestra, see if we get some information while you go see his wife?" Callen suggests, nodding at Kensi.

"Alright," the two nod.

"Well, you try to see if you find anything on possible enemies, if he's had trouble, if someone was stalking him, you know, the standards. We'll see where that goes," Callen tells the analysts.

"Already on it," the two reply in unison.

"And I will tell Mr. Deeks once he is here," Hetty provides.

"Then this is decided, let's get going," Callen claps his hands together. With that the agents make their leave.

* * *

Later on, the three assemble again once they did their interrogation.

"So? What did the wife say?" Callen asks.

"The usual things. He was such a great man, a great dad...," Kensi sighs. It's sad, of course. The problem is that they mostly don't get anything from these kinds of wives, information-wise, "and you?"

"... could've gone better," Sam admits.

"Ho, that Sam Hanna admits defeat... that I witness the day," comes a familiar voice from around the corner. Deeks smirks as he walks up to them.

"It was no defeat," Sam argues.

"But now don't you worry, papa's back," Deeks smirks.

"As can be seen, Mr. Deeks," comes Hetty's voice.

"Both of you doing a dramatic entrance, huh?" Callen huffs.

"That is just because you don't pay attention, Mr. Callen," Hetty smirks.

"How did the case go?" Kensi asks her partner, glad to see that he is actually alright.

"Because I'm simply amazing... pretty well. Bad guys in prison. I already did part of my job. Now you come," Deeks winks at them.

"So you're up to joining the game?" Sam questions.

"You know I'm always ready," Deeks waggles his eyebrows at him.

"Whatever," Sam snorts, rolling his eyes.

"So... are we really dealing with the Marine who's done the Dying Swan onstage?" Deeks asks.

"You know about that?" Callen frowns.

"It was on the news, and Hetty's already updated me over the phone, thanks for that by the way," he smirks at the petite woman grinning back.

"Well, then no briefing needed," Callen shrugs, glad he doesn't have to repeat things all over again.

"No, no... just what you found out... even if from the sound of it, that isn't much," Deeks shrugs.

"Not really. I'm still trying to get used to this whole idea. I didn't even think Marines played in orchestras," Callen shakes his head.

"What? You think a Marine can't play music?" Sam huffs, now feeling offended.

"No, I just didn't think it'd be big orchestras, more like... _bands_ or whatever," Callen admits.

"Sailors, since early times, have been very musical men. From those stem the best shanties in the world, after all, Mr. Callen," Hetty lectures him.

"I'm just saying that I didn't see that coming," Callen smirks.

"So what do we intend to do now?" Kensi asks.

"Right, the orchestra people didn't seem all too open for conversation," Sam rolls his eyes at the memory.

"They were acting as though they were part of the secret service," Callen grumbles.

"Well, I don't know much about those folks either, but what I know is that they spend a lot of time together, training. That means you stick together, like glue, I guess," Kensi shrugs.

"But what would they have to hide? I mean, this is still an _orchestra_ we're talking about. I get it that the murderer won't talk, but that all of them keep quiet when someone of their team has been killed is odd to me. Seriously, what would they have to hide?" Sam questions.

"Oh, they have their secrets for sure. The competitions is strong in the big cities especially, you must be aware of that. There are dozens of ensembles rivaling about who gets to play in the big orchestras, or get a steady placement. Whoever has the best performance wins the audience, and thus fame – and fame is everything in the music world. Money is secondary, and now we have a situation where one of their men was killed – onstage. That means their fame is on the verge. It can either go all the way up or falter entirely, tearing all of them down," Hetty explains.

"So you mean that the tragic death might make them popular now, but if they can't keep up with that and deliver, they'll soon be from yesterday," Kensi nods.

"Correct," Hetty agrees.

"Question remains. What do we do to get a ticket into that club of theirs?" Sam throws in.

"Well, they met us two – and we clearly failed in their opinion, so undercover is no option for us," Callen argues. They would recognize them for sure.

"Then it'll be Deeks and I, supposedly," Kensi shrugs, hugging her arms.

"Oh, you _must,"_ Hetty insists.

"But what undercover would work for the matter? I don't think we can just show up as, I don't know, instrument salespeople, huh?" Kensi grimaces. She doesn't know too much about music, so this might become really tricky.

"Those guys spend a great deal of time selecting an instrument that plays the way they want it to. If it's off by just one nuance, be sure they won't buy it. Some of those instruments cost as much as a house and are just as heavily guarded. They would sell a kidney before they'd give up on it once they have it in tune, so no way they'll let _some_ salesperson close to them," Deeks blurts out, causing the others to stare at him.

"And you come to know how?" Sam blinks at him.

"Huh? Documentary," Deeks replies directly.

"You're watching too much TV, you know that, right?" Sam snorts.

"You can never watch too much TV – it's _informative!"_ Deeks smirks at him.

"Whatever!" Sam throws his hands up in the air. He long since understood that arguing with Deeks is like talking to a brick wall. He's even worse than Callen, and that seems hardly possible.

"But Mr. Deeks is absolutely right with what he says. That wouldn't bring us anywhere, no we have to get right to the center, to the core. Otherwise we won't get any so such information vital to the case," Hetty agrees.

"And how do we do that?" Callen argues. Hetty suddenly takes off to her table without saying another word. The others follow her curiously, tilting their heads as they go. Once she is at her desk, Hetty grabs underneath her table and retrieves a violin case.

"What?" Sam frowns. Hetty smirks. Deeks is visibly tensing up at that, but simply remains silent so that the attention stays away from him. Inside his mind, he is already figuring out the best exit route, but figures that with three agents who can take out any terrorist will stop him if they have to, and that little ninja assassin with bob hairstyle who can take you out by just looking at you. _Sucks._

"Well, we will have to get right into the center, as I said. And that only works if we really break through to the core of the orchestra, after all," Hetty smirks.

"You want one of us to... try to become member of... of an orchestra, do I get that right?" Callen makes a face. They worked quite some covers before, but it'll be hard to play off as a violinist if you never touched such an instrument in a lifetime.

"_This_ orchestra, quite right," Hetty grins even more. Deeks would love to die right here, now.

"Good plan, but let's count through. I don't come to play a classical instrument. Do you, Kensi?" Callen smirks.

"Nope. Sam?" Kensi snickers, joining the game.

"Not at all. Deeks?" Sam continues. The blond man nods, "They are right, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Now wait," Sam whips his head around.

"What?" Deeks blinks.

"You didn't say you don't play an instrument. You just said you agreed on this not being a good idea," Sam argues. And here Deeks thought he could get around this somehow.

"He's right," Callen agrees.

"Guys!" Deeks exclaims, not knowing what else to do. It really sucks when you are surrounded by badass agents who smell a lie fifty miles against the wind.

"See? Still didn't say he didn't!" Sam insists. Deeks has to make any effort not to blush like a teenager girl at this moment.

"My partner is right!" Callen snickers.

"You pseudo-psychologist folks, try your mind tricks on someone else, please!" Deeks argues, putting as much sarcasm into his voice as he can. But before he can even think about running, Hetty walks over to him to hand him the casket with the violin, "You mentioned before that you played the violin, Mr. Deeks."

"Are you kidding me? This... That was ages ago – and for like... three years all together, if at all!" Deeks cries out.

"Now wait! You. Play. The. Violin?!" Sam gapes at the blond detective. _Nice, Sam_.

"I play_ed_, past tense," Deeks insists, trying to keep his calm. Maybe he can maneuver out of this somehow, because he definitely didn't want to have that... maybe he should've taken a bit longer with the LAPD case? _Stupid,_ that _actually_ would've been smart. But Deeks, the man he is, of course has to try to be an upstanding citizen and detective. _Screw it_.

"Thinking about it, you did say something like that...," Kensi remembers, tapping her index finger against her chin.

"Seriously?!" Deeks exclaims. He thought that at least Kensi, Kensi _of all people_, would be on his side with this. Hetty tilts her head at his reaction, "Oh well, at least you had one of those in your hands before, and actually played it."

"Hetty, I don't mean to be disrespectful, because I know you kill me if I dare, but this is _ridiculous!_ I play like a third grader, _maybe_! If you wanna embarrass me in front of those folks, then _fine,_ but...," Deeks rants, not knowing what to do, unconsciously rubbing his arms.

"Mr. Deeks, this is a means to prove my absolute trust in you and your skills," Hetty argues.

"Hetty, I appreciate that, honestly. But your trust in my _musical_ skills is a little too high for someone who's just learned it as a kid and never played since," Deeks replies.

"And why did you quit?" Callen asks all of a sudden.

"... I discovered miniskirts," Deeks brings out. No, that is nothing he's sharing with the class.

"Either way, you are our best shot at getting into the ensemble, Mr. Deeks – because none of the others is playing a classical instrument, at all," Hetty tells him.

"But you play one, right?" Deeks clutches at straws.

"Sadly, no violin," Hetty shakes her head.

"Why do you have a violin if you don't play it?" Deeks blinks at her.

"I love classical music – and I play other instruments, just not the violin. I find it an extraordinary instrument, however, which is why I own a fine collection of these" Hetty explains. Well, no miracle. Hetty has a collection of everything. She probably has the Holy Grail on her nightstand, and her nightstand being the Ark of the Covenant.

"This is not gonna work," Deeks shakes his head.

"Oh, we'll see where that goes, Mr. Deeks. All that can happen is that you fail, or am I mistaken?" Hetty argues, flashing a smirk.

"You forget about life-time torture by those two over there," Deeks thumbs at Callen and Sam, who are smirking viciously, "Oh, we'd _never."_

"Just shut up!" Deeks cries out.

"Now, why don't we hear a little performance?" Hetty suggests.

"Right, why don't we hear a little performance?" Sam mimics her, unable to hide the hugest of smiles on his face. Deeks can only vaguely imagine the humiliations that will follow this day. And already the imagination is enough to terrify him.

"That won't happen. I can't just kill that violin in front of everyone – and possibly break that beautiful and awfully expensive instrument from your fine collection, Hetty. Not to mention that the acoustic in this room's just awful," Deeks argues, biting the inside of his cheek at the last statement, fully aware what is to come, from Sam, "Oh, the _acoustic_, of course."

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Deeks, the walls distorts the sound way too much. The gym should suffice, however, for the present purpose. The acoustic is about just fine. Alright. Then this is where we go," Hetty decides, starting towards the gym. Deeks hurries after her, "Hetty, c'mon, don't do this to me."

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty sighs in that tone that means "_you know this is happening anyways_". Deeks stomps on the ground two times before he takes the casket and walks after the small woman. The others run right behind him like overly excited children who are about to uncover a great secret.

"You stay outta this, c'mon," Deeks argues.

"Hell will freeze before that happens," Callen snickers.

"Right, we gotta see that!" Sam agrees.

"Hetty, do you hate me that much?!" Deeks exclaims with utmost exasperation.

"Oh, Mr. Deeks, I am giving you a chance of proving yourself. Regard it as a kind of challenge because of my great deal of faith in you," Hetty argues, now almost innocently. Deeks curses Hetty inside his head, but then stops... maybe she can read minds after all, he strongly suspects that, still. They walk to the center of the gym. Deeks tries to lock the three out, but Sam's faster.

"Nice try," Sam laughs. The other two walk past Deeks as well, both smirking at him broadly. Deeks lets out a cry of frustration before walking back up to Hetty and the others to the center of the gym, his shoulders hunched like children do when they are supposed to do something they don't want to do.

"So, Mr. Deeks, please start whenever you're ready," Hetty says.

We should've gotten popcorn," Callen leans over to Sam, snickering.

"I know," Sam laughs.

"Ten bucks he's just bluffing," Callen smirks.

"Of course he is. That ain't a bet. I say he kills the strings upon first stroke and then starts to cry like a girl," Sam argues.

"I hold against the both of you," Kensi argues.

"I'll thank you for the money later," Sam grins at her mischievously.

"Right, faith in your partner shouldn't be mistaken for, well... reality," Callen shrugs.

"We'll see," Kensi says, focusing on Deeks. The blond detective takes the violin out of the casket, examining it for a second, his long fingers gingerly brushing over the even surface, inhaling the smell of dust and wood, mixed with a faint waft of rosin. He has to try hard to keep a smile from his face – and the sadness that comes with its familiarity.

"I hope this is not too antique or expensive – he might break it," Sam huffs.

"It's from _my_ collection, as I said, so _yes,_ it is the finest of materials to work with," Hetty argues. Sam's smirk only becomes broader as he calls out to Deeks, "So you better don't break it. You may repay her for... the rest of your life."

"And that of your children," Callen adds.

"Perhaps also grandchildren," Sam corrects him.

"Yeah... his entire kin might be enslaved for that debt...," Callen nods, thinking about it.

"This is just nuts," Deeks exhales wearily.

"Mr. Deeks, now, we don't have the time to fool around," Hetty lectures him.

"This whole thing is fooling around, I tell you," Deeks argues. Really, she had to propose the idea, right? And then let the gang come along!

"Mr. Deeks, please," Hetty shakes her head at him. Deeks lets out another sigh as he takes the violin up to his chin, makes a theatrical movement and wavers around with the bow ridiculously, just to brush the bow over the strings just once, taking up a final pose, his face still overly theatrical to sell it, "Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, this was Mr. Martin Deeks with his Sonata to the Summer."

"I knew it," Sam laughs out, clapping his thigh.

"Okay, show's over, guys," Deeks sighs.

"Ugh," all grumble in unison. At some point they expected more of a show. The three leave the room.

"He didn't break the strings...," Kensi argues as they go on. Really, she actually thought that Deeks had been honest when he told her that he used to play... she kinda counted on him there. So that means he'll repay her later.

"But he bluffed, so you're the loser of the day, Sam," Callen snickers.

"C'mon, he didn't even play. This was a bluff right from the start – and that's what I agreed with you upon," Sam argues.

"That means I get the money," Callen laughs victoriously, clapping his hands together. The other two make a face. Meanwhile, Deeks carefully puts the violin down to place it back in the casket.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty turns to the detective with a serious grimace.

"What?" Deeks blinks at her.

"Would you play for me now?" Hetty suggests.

"I just...," Deeks wants to argue, but she interrupts him, "Mr. Deeks, we are alone now, so play for me, really _play _– and not just your colleagues."

"I'm honest to you, Hetty. I didn't play in ages – and I didn't play for long to begin with," Deeks insists. And he doesn't _want_ to, goodness sake!

"Just do me the favor and play for me just once, Mr. Deeks. If only for my enjoyment," Hetty asks him to.

"Big please," Deeks pleads her.

"Mr. Deeks," she shakes her head.

"Pretty big please, please?" Deeks tries another time, but she just looks at him in her certain way, that way that says that she gets what she wants, because Hetty Lange always gets what she wants. Deeks exhales a shaky breath before he picks the violin back up. He lifts it to his chin, but this time his expression is perfectly changed. No longer the goofy sunnyboy from next door. Instead, he leans into the movement, just as a lover leans on the object of his desire, fiercely, but not too violent, careful not to break it, but to keep it in a firm hold, so that it doesn't escape, doesn't slip away from him, with ease, as though the violin weigh no more than a feather, but not too gently to leave the slightest of doubts he is in absolute control. He lifts the bow over the instrument and then... makes the first stroke.

Outside, the three stop in the motion as suddenly a strange, yet incredibly beautiful melody fills the hallways, subtle, but strong, light, but not weightless, as though a small orchestra had just shown up in the gym to give a solo performance. They plant their faces against the glass, just to see Deeks playing the magical tune inside their ears. Next to him Hetty is holding her hands in front of her chest, smiling her smile she makes when she knew something all along. Sam is the first one to grab the knob of the door, but Kensi stops him, "Don't interrupt him."

Sam considers for another second, but then gives in to her plea. They simply watch and listen.

After two minutes or so, the music slowly starts to fade away. That is when the three make their way inside. Upon catching sight of them, Deeks almost drops the violin, though.

"Whoa, easy there," Callen holds up his hands.

Deeks hastily readjusts his hold on the instrument and lowers it to his lower leg, just as he does with his bow, his features visibly tensing up upon the realization that he has been overheard.

"Okay, now tell me where the subwoofers and the mp3 you hooked up to them are," Sam argues, still not buying any of it.

"Oh, Mr. Deeks is still playing one of my violins, Mr. Hanna. I know that those do not have any so such electronic devices attachable to them," Hetty argues.

"He can still put up some boxes," Sam insists.

"Why would he?" Callen argues. Now seriously, why would Deeks make that effort?

"To fool all of us?" Sam snorts.

"And Hetty would give it that much effort to give one of her violins to him?" Callen replies.

"Play something else," Sam demands.

"You play something else," Deeks returns, finally regaining some of his confidence.

"Play something else," Sam repeats flatly. Really, that can't be. Not Deeks. Not in a million years. Who is he kidding? Not in a billion years!

"Dude, can't you just leave it alone?" Deeks exhales.

"No, I wanna know this. Okay, you gotta play something you don't come to have on the list," Sam argues stubbornly. Deeks is losing the fight all over again. That sucks.

"Hetty, you owe me for this, big time," Deeks grumbles. He never wanted that. _Never._

"The Moonlight Sonata," Kensi suddenly blurts out at him.

"What?" Callen makes a face.

"Can you play the Moonlight Sonata, please?" Kensi blinks at Deeks with glowing eyes.

"Kensi...," Deeks grimaces, surprised and embarrassed at her reaction.

"Just play it, please," Kensi begs. Deeks stands there for a second, staring, before he picks the violin back up, "I didn't play that one in ages, so..."

He sucks in a deep breath as he leans into it and starts to play. Kensi's eyes sparkle at the sounds of the violin. The others just stare, still not quite believing it.

"Wow," Kensi breathes in awe.

"Okay, so show's over. Can we get back to business now and work on the case, you know, do what we're actually getting paid for?" Deeks grumbles.

"Oh, I think you just delivered the master key to this very mystery, Mr. Deeks," Hetty argues.

"_That_? Are you kiddin' me? I played for three years all together, and that was ages ago. Last time I touched a violin, I wasn't even to High School. And now I'm supposed to infiltrate an orchestra, full of experts who'll hear any mistake I make? They'll kick me out before I played the first tune," Deeks shakes his head. He can work many covers. He can even play a homeless person to the core, but he can't fool a bunch of experts when it comes to this, right?!

"Nevertheless it is the only option we have, at this moment. And I find your... _little_... play about sufficient enough to fool them in the first place. And of course, even if I don't think this will become necessary, we will heighten your security, by making you an even more favorable applicant," Hetty throws in, and you know she already has a plan in mind she wants to work.

"How would we do that?" Callen argues, now more back on target, something for which Deeks is actually thankful, because it makes him feel a wee bit less like a fool.

"Oh, I have some very influential friends within that community. So I can make some calls and recommend Mr. Deeks as an uprising musician whose career I'm very interested in," Hetty shrugs. Of course Hetty happens to know someone... she happens to know the entire world, seemingly.

"Still, they won't take me just because you say so, Hetty, despite your influence within the community. If my play's not good, be sure they won't take me, no matter how much you have to say. They strive for perfection. Any less than that is not acceptable in their opinion and you know that," Deeks shakes his head.

"Of course, but I can only repeat it. A bit more training to get the fingers smooth again and you'll be part of that ensemble by next week," Hetty assures him.

_"Hetty,"_ Deeks whines.

"Mr. Deeks, this is not up to discussion, you see?" Hetty says now more seriously.

"So I have no other choice," Deeks sighs with resignation.

"I fear not," Hetty shrugs.

"I'm so gonna go down, ugh," Deeks grumbles, throwing his head back.

"Ms. Blye, you will be posing as my secretary," Hetty declares.

"What?" Kensi blinks.

"I will be his manager, of course. So I need a very good secretary who is there for my purposes as well as for young Mr. Deeks," Hetty explains.

"So I'll be his slave," Kensi grimaces, not liking the idea much. She knows that Deeks will do anything to take advantage of that.

Deeks: "Hey, if I have to make a fool outta myself, then this is the least you can do," Deeks grumbles. And that actually surprises her. Kensi fully expected a suggestive comment.

"As I see it, everything is discussed, then. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna will observe everything from a distance. I'll make some calls to get you an appointment with the head of the orchestra. And Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks will spend their time training," Hetty claps her hands together.

"What do I need training for?" Kensi grimaces.

"Mr. Deeks?" Hetty turns to the detective, who goes on to explain, "If you're supposed to be her and my secretary, you need a working knowledge of what I'm talking about, when it comes to material I may need or whatever."

"What does it matter? I can only nod and say that I fully understood," Kensi frowns.

"We'll want you to be in during the auditions, then, to observe everything. And they only let you stay there if you prove to be good enough to them. They won't let some dabbler stay there, be sure," Deeks goes on.

"And you teach me how not to seem like that?" Kensi grimaces.

"I guess that this is Hetty's plan," Deeks shrugs.

"Quite right. And you, Mr. Deeks, will spend the next few days catching up on the training you've missed out on ever since you didn't touch a violin anymore," Hetty smirks.

"I hate this," Deeks cries out.

"So, I think this is settled, then," Hetty grins. With that she leaves the team to figure themselves out. The others are still stunned by what was just revealed.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?!" Kensi grumbles, punching him in the side.

"Hey!" Deeks cries out.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?!" Kensi goes on with her rant.

"I told you that I used to play. Is not like I made a secret outta that," Deeks shakes his head. No, he still remembers telling Kensi.

"But you never said you were that good," Kensi shakes her head. _Surely not_.

"I'm lousy. You'll see once I have my audition! They'll laugh their hearts out," Deeks argues.

"That's anything _but_ lousy!" Kensi makes a face. That was straight-up beautiful!

"She's right. I mean, I'm no expert, but this sounded not all too awful to me," Callen has to admit.

"And I wonder why you're so resistant. Normally you like to show off, Deeks," Sam huffs.

"Right!" Callen agrees. That just doesn't fit together. And they wouldn't be agents if they didn't make any effort to unravel that little mystery.

"I'll make a total fool outta myself. I don't dig the idea," Deeks shakes his head. Really, just why won't they stop!?

"You make a fool outta yourself all the time – and don't seem to bother much," Sam snorts.

"He's right with that. At least that didn't make you so upset before, ever... you even seem to enjoy it to some degree," Callen argues.

"Yeah," Sam nods.

"Yeah, let's not think about that. For now, I wanna practice then, okay, no, I don't _wanna_ practice, but I _gotta_. Or else Hetty will get mad at me. And Hetty mad at me means bad stuff to happen. I don't want to have her stabbing me with a paper knife. So... since this is the room with best acoustic, you get lost. You distract me," Deeks says.

"We distract lil' Mozart, _beware,"_ Sam huffs sarcastically.

"C'mon, Sam, cut him some slack," Callen sighs.

"Fine, catch you later," Sam waves his hands dismissively, probably still mad that he didn't see that coming. With that the two agents head to the door.

"Fern, would you please join them?" Deeks asks Kensi sweetly.

"I wanna stay here. I thought we were supposed to train," Kensi insists.

"That will only take us two hours at tops," Deeks smirks at her.

"And what does it bother if I'm here or not?" Kensi blinks at him.

"You distract me," Deeks smiles at her, to which she snickers, "Oh, am I that much of a bother?"

Deeks comes up to her to give her a kiss, _"That's_ what distracts me."

She smirks, kisses him back, and leaves a hand on his shoulder, "Then I'll leave you alone, _for now_."

"Thanks," Deeks winks at her. She gives him another quick kiss before she leaves the room as well. Deeks shakes his head before he takes up the violin again, staring at it for a second, grimacing sadly. He closes his eyes for a second before he leads it to his chin and starts to play his tunes again.

Meanwhile back with Callen and the others.

"I really had no clue he was... that good," Callen has to admit.

"Me neither, and I knew at least that he used to play," Kensi gesticulates.

"Till last I thought he was just posing," Sam grumbles.

"I just wonder why he didn't reveal that. That's not what he usually does. And it seemed like it was rather personal to him in some way," Callen argues, the agent in him taking over.

"But what's personal about playing a classical instrument?" Sam frowns.

"You tell me," Callen shrugs.

"Well, you'll have to find out then, Kensi," Sam huffs.

"I don't think he'll give that one away, but we'll see where that goes," Kensi shrugs. She knows that Deeks is better at hiding things than most people give him credit for. He only reveals as much as he has to. The rest... it just stays in that casket he hides deep within him. She has more insight than most people do, but still... Marty Deeks is a walking mystery.

"Most important is that he gets into the ensemble – so that we can catch the murderer," Callen argues.

"Right," Sam nods.

"Oh, and _guys?"_ Kensi suddenly stops.

"What?" Callen frowns.

"Pay time," Kensi hums mischievously.

"What?" Sam blinks at her.

"Let's sum up: He didn't kill the violin – _and_ he wasn't posing. So... Kensi wins the jackpot," Kensi rubs her hands together.

"C'mon, that was..." Sam wants to argue, but his partner interrupts him, "C'mon, be a man. Never welsh on a bet, you know how it goes."

Kensi collects the money from the men, smiling victoriously at the money, "_That_, Gentleman, is reality."

With that she walks off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the nice reviews, I very much appreciate it!  
Okay, so here the next chapter. Hope you'll like (and here the warning: I don't know if auditions work like that, so... if they don't... just regard it as something my fantasy bred out) ;)  
Read, review and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

A few days later, the big day has come. Drum roll, please! Or... rather not. Deeks still fails to figure how Hetty could actually get him an audition that fast. He knows that Hetty knows everyone and everything and that she is probably even more influential than the president himself, but it never ceases to surprise him just how far the Hetty-Network reaches.

Therefore, Hetty and Kensi, and he are sitting in front of the room leading to the audition. Deeks is dressed in white dress shirt and anthracite suit, his knee nervously bobbing up and down in the seat.

"Mr. Ambrose, if you intend to find a way to the story underneath, you might just as well use the stairs, you don't have to kick a hole into the ground," Hetty lectures him in a soft voice. Today she is wearing a red ensemble... Deeks still thinks she is showing her fighting colors here.

"I can't help it that I freak before I'll majorly make a fool outta myself," Deeks brings out, kneading his palms against the agitation bubbling deep inside of him. He is nervous as hell, obviously, and he doesn't want to be here in the first place, so... this doesn't just get him on edge, it tosses him five hundred feet beyond it.

"You won't, I'm sure," Hetty assures him quickly.

"I'm so gonna make his day, as good laugh," Deeks huffs.

"Calm down already," Kensi exhales. She wears fake rectangular glasses, a black pencil skirt with a broad belt, high heels, and a flower-patterned blouse with ruffles over the chest. And darn, does she look sexy in that... or so Deeks remembers when first seeing her in that outfit, because now he is too busy freaking out.

"I won't calm down until this is over and I never have to touch that thing again" Deeks grunts. Kensi comes over to him with a bottle of water. He takes it, and in fact his hands are trembling.

"Just take a deep breath. Just a day like any other," Kensi reassures him. He gesticulates, shakes his head, then hands the bottle back to her, and his knee is immediately bobbing up and down again. Kensi claps him on the thigh before sitting back down.

"Mr. Ambrose, you have practiced like a maniac, so to speak. I'm certain your performance will be more than fine. I believe in you," Hetty assures him another time.

Deeks: "Then you're for us two," Deeks huffs, because he doesn't see that happening anytime soon. A young man comes outside the door, "Ms. Lange? Mr. Parker is now ready to see you. If you'd follow me, please."

Hetty: "Thank you," Hetty smiles at the gentleman, getting up. The other two follow suit. Together, they follow the lanky man into a separate room. Everything is of wood and over with books and antiquities. Surely something Hetty enjoys a lot. Mr. Parker sits behind a huge wooden desk. Upon catching sight of Hetty, he gets up from his chair, straightening his fine dress and walks up to her, kissing her hand, "Ms. Lange, it's an unbelievable pleasure to finally see you again. How long has it been?"

"Too long, Mr. Parker. Way too long," Hetty pats his hand with a smile.

"So I heard you brought me a little something," Parker grins at her.

"Oh, I hope a little _big_ something. Meet Mr. Julian Ambrose, my latest discovery," Hetty turns around and gesticulates at Deeks, who hastily shakes the other man's hand, "It's an honor to finally be able to meet you, Sir. Ms. Lange's told me so much about you."

"Oh, we'll see whether you'll be honored. After all, it all depends on your performance," Mr. Parker argues with a smirk, though Deeks knows he's deadly serious.

"Mr. Parker, I can assure you that you won't be disappointed," Hetty smirks at the man.

"I trust your words, but of course I have to learn for myself... and who are you, young Lady?" he glances at Kensi. Hetty holds her hands up, "Oh, my manners. This is my secretary and Mr. Ambrose's personal assistant, Ms. Amelia Finnegan."

"Pleasure," Kensi smiles at him sweetly, shaking his hand.

"Oh, the honor is on my side. So now that we introduced ourselves, how about us coming to business? After all, you came here with a request," Mr. Parker suggests.

"Most certainly. Mr. Ambrose?" Hetty nods at Deeks, who then straightly turns to Parker again, "Are we going to do it here?"

"Don't you want?" Mr. Parker huffs. Deeks licks his lips, "I don't mind, it's just the acoustic I'm worried about. Those pillars will disturb the sound, but if that is your intention, then this is of course more than fine with me."

That actually makes the older man smirk, "At least he knows what he's talking about. I already had two applicants today who wanted to do it here – in good conscience that this was proper, because it's most certainly not for a proper audition."

"So we won't do it here," Deeks asks again, feeling a bit of relief. Last respite.

"No, we have a separate auditorium exactly for such purposes," Parker nods.

"That is very good to hear," Deeks coughs nervously. He already feared that the guy would call it off after he talked back, but... first hurdle taken, _yay_?

"Then we shall go to the auditorium," Mr. Parker declares and walks ahead. The others follow him into a room without any pillars, fully equipped for such purposes.

"Amazing... oh, I'm sorry," Deeks blushes, but Mr. Parker holds up his hands, "Oh, I like to see when people are actually excited about even such things. Many take it for granted that there are such opportunities. I still remember the days when one had to play in an audition in a room about the size of my office, with so many pillars in it that you could barely see one another."

"Then you must have been extra good to work through this," Deeks smirks.

"Oh well, it always depends on luck as well. If the tester is sympathetic or not plays a great role just as well. So is this your first application to our ensemble?" Parker asks curiously.

"Yes," Deeks nods hastily.

"Mr. Ambrose is still quite new to the business," Hetty provides.

"I was wondering about that anyways. I never heard of you before, Mr. Ambrose," Mr. Parker blinks at him.

"A newcomer," Hetty assures him.

"And in what orchestras did you play yet?" Mr. Parker asks. Yeah, the references...

"He was abroad for some time and played in small ensembles before he actually went out in the streets to play," Hetty delivers the background story. She and Deeks discussed that this might best fit their purposes. If they had told him that Deeks was to all kinds of big orchestras already, he may realize that they are lying to him. Internationally, you have better chances that you may join an ensemble a guy like Parker may not know about. And with the streets, it's to give it a kind of personal touch.

"In the streets," Mr. Parker repeats with a grimace.

"Yes. That is where I found him. And I was so stunned I immediately took him under my wings," Hetty smiles at him.

"Well, that's unconventional," Mr. Parker shrugs.

"That is how you get real feedback in my opinion. In the orchestras I used to play, I always got the feeling that the audience is only applauding because they are being polite. When you play in the streets, you get immediate feedback, without coloring. Either they like it and listen, or they walk on, and if they really like it, they give you some money," Deeks explains. It's good that he went through this story with Hetty. When he proposed to set it like that, she was surprised, too, but when he explained that this might bring out this enthusiasm, it may cover up for the technique he is lacking, which is why they went with it.

"Interesting. Well, I take it that you're a free thinker, then. I hope that this doesn't interfere with the ensemble, though. In there you have to play your part. We are not looking for solo starlets who are only after their own personal fame. The ensemble is the center of it all – at least that's our philosophy here," Mr. Parker argues. Well... at least that guy likes to make himself believe that. After all, the Marine was their little starlet.

"I'm fully aware of that. The times alone when playing out in the streets were more of a... an experiment, you see. I love to play in the group. When everything comes together, that's when you make real music. And that is what I want to do for the rest of my life," Deeks smirks at him. And at that point he is just so glad that he can lie right into someone's face with just that smile. Because that is nothing he'd like to do in the future... or present. _At all_.

"Very well, then we should get started. Mr. Ambrose, please?" Mr. Parker nods at the blond man.

"One moment," Deeks nervously starts to fidget for his things.

"No need to hurry. Take your time to get ready. After all, this is a once-in-a-lifetime-chance, literally," Mr. Parker tells him... if that was supposed to encourage him in some way... it just did the opposite. Deeks would just love to hurl now. He manages a nervous smile, "Right."

He takes off his jacket and hands it to Kensi before he takes out the violin, to which Mr. Parker smiles, "A beautiful violin."

"A present from Ms. Lange. She was so kind," Deeks nods.

"I thought that he deserved it," Hetty shrugs.

"Then let's hope you live up to the quality of that beautiful instrument," Mr. Parker says.

"Yeah," Deeks coughs lightly. Darn, is it hot in here or is it just him...or Kensi? Why is his mind not working?! Oh, right, because he hates it here. He always hated tests in general. And now... this is tested. This of all things in the world.

"What are you going to deliver to us?" Mr. Parker asks curiously.

"Uhm, my request would actually be to play something I wrote myself," Deeks licks his lips nervously. That is the dangerous part here.

"Oh, you know that this is very risky," Mr. Parker grimaces.

"Yes," Deeks nods.

"Because then you'll also be judged for your composition. If your composition is not the best, it may tear down your performance entirely. Do you still want to do it?" Mr. Parker asks. And it is probably only thanks to Hetty's friendship that he points that out to Deeks. Others... he'd surely let them walk into that trap.

"Yes, and I'm aware of all that, but this is... it's a matter of heart to me," Deeks explains.

"Fine, if that is what you wish. I may tell you, though, that there will only be one piece I'm going to listen to – whether or not your composition appeals," Mr. Parker warns him.

Deeks: "I'll stick to that, thank you," Deeks nods, flashing a smile at the older man.

Mr. Parker: "Alright, Mr. Ambrose. The stage is yours whenever you feel ready," Mr. Parker holds out his hand with the palm up to indicate Deeks that he may start once he's ready. He nods, "Thanks."

Deeks sucks in a deep breath, closes his eyes. He sucks in another deep breath, his muscles loosening up with every ounce of oxygen being absorbed into his system. He pushes all dark thoughts away, all insecurities, all those haunting memories that flood back to him at the smell of rosin. He leans to his right, into the touch of the violin. Deeks raises the bow and brings it down on the strings. And with that a soft tune fills the room, warming, comforting, lunatic, homey. Hetty silently smiles to herself as she leans back in her chair, enjoying the subtle melody. Kensi's eyes glimmer at the beauty of the piece Deeks is delivering and with how much passion he delivers it. The tune ends with a huge finale, a climax, collapsing on itself, yet never losing its tenderness, its vulnerability, its frailty. Deeks leans into the movement as he lifts the bow again. He opens his eyes, slowly, the fear creeping back into his features. His eyes wander to Mr. Parker, to find a sole tear running down his cheek he quickly wipes away, "Mr. Ambrose, this was... I am... speechless..."

"That bad?" Deeks's features sag. Did he just make him cry with his awful play? He'll do paperwork for the rest of his days if that's so.

"Not at all, Mr. Ambrose. It's a good sign if you catch me showing that much emotion during an audition, be assured. It's just that this tune reminded me of... _something,_ and that really captivated me. I mean, of course there are people who have a more refined style. They can play The Magic Flute in absolute perfection, every tune just as it stands in the music book, but you... I don't know how you do it, but there is something in the way you play. You... _feel..._ the sound. That is something very rare these days. Normally, technique is everything, really _everything,_ and originality becomes as rare as diamonds. You only occasionally catch a glance of, well, free spirit, of feeling the music," Mr. Parker explains. Deeks staggers for a second. Is that just happening?

"Yeah, I know I've been off in the Reprise and the Coda," Deeks scratches the back of his head.

"The thing is that I _noticed_ so, but... it didn't _bother_ me, you see? Your style and your way made me forget about all that – and I thank you for that, Mr. Ambrose," Mr. Parker nods at him.

"You... are welcome, Sir," Deeks grimaces... that is _really_ happening.

"Well, I want to be honest to you," Mr. Parker carries on. Ah, there comes the infamous _"but"-part._

"All up for that," Deeks manages a faint smile.

"Well, I don't want you to have illusions. It's as I said. Technique is everything," Mr. Parker sighs.

"Yeah, I know my chances weren't that good with what I chose and well, my current level," Deeks nods.

"But I really enjoyed what you did. It moved me. And I, personally, would like to see where you can take your talent if given the chance. But I can't guarantee you that you may make it the orchestra. What I can assure you of is that I will try to get you a placement, though," Mr. Parker declares. Deeks's jaw drops with a plopping sound, "Mr. Parker, now _I'm..._ speechless."

"You deserve at least a proper chance, I think. Just because you are original doesn't mean that you have no right to play in an orchestra, so I believe," Mr. Parker smiles at him. The guy actually smiles at him.

"Mr. Parker, I'm more than relieved about those news, but I'm curious. I thought you were the head of the orchestra and that you are the only one to decide on who gets a placement within the ensemble?" Hetty questions.

"That's actually no longer true. We had to make some changes over the past year. And now we are in a situation where I make the preliminary decisions on who's even appropriate for a placement, if at all. Everything else is settled within the committee, then," Parker shrugs.

"Oh, I still remember the times when you were the committee alone. After all, they call you "The Ear" around here, still, don't they?" Hetty smirks charmingly.

"I still have the nickname, but... I'm no longer the only one, you see? But that is not the issue now, is it? After all, we are here to test Mr. Ambrose's performance," Mr. Parker shakes his head.

"Most certainly," Hetty agrees.

"So, I will give my other colleagues a record of what you just delivered. It might be that we'll have you over for another live performance, then, for when they are not sure from the record alone. We'll let you know as soon as possible. I can only assure you that I will put in a good word to them for you – because you amazed me, to be honest with you. Sadly, that's not the only criterion, so we'll see where that goes. Ms. Lange, I can't tell you how thankful I am for you to introduce me to Mr. Ambrose. It's been a pleasure, as always. Ms. Finnegan," Mr. Parker nods at them.

"Sir," Kensi bows her head.

"Thanks, again. This is a great opportunity for me," Deeks says quickly.

"I thank you for... well, this piece of music. I really enjoyed it," Mr. Parker smirks at him.

With that they tell their goodbye and take off again.

"Deeks, that was absolutely amazing! That was, wow!" Kensi blurts out as they make their way to the car.

"I, too, was surprised at the fact that you wanted to deliver one of your own pieces. As far as I recall, you only presented me the classics during the training," Hetty agrees.

"Well, I just figured that... that I won't be perfect enough to impress him, so the least I could do was to do something original. And original in music is... well, your own style," Deeks shrugs. He contemplated this the whole time. He read about what you usually show present for such an audition and he tried his best to learn the classics, but in the end... he just doesn't have those years of experience. And that is something, so the detective figured, he couldn't cover up for. That is why he decided to go a different lane and see what happens.

"But this is most certainly more than just one's own style. You _composed_ an entire piece – and I must say you did very, very well so if Mr. Parker is that impressed with you," Hetty smirks.

"You're making it too much of a fuss, you guys. I wrote that thing ages ago, only thing I did was to to refine it here and there. And it wasn't that original if you asked me," Deeks shakes his head.

"Oh, original it was above everything else. Yet, I was quite surprised to find out that you are not only a very fine violinist, but at the same time a composer," Hetty argues. One of the reasons why she hired Martin A. Deeks at first was that she actually managed to surprise him. And to the day... that hasn't stopped. That man doesn't cease to surprise.

"Again, this is very old and...," Deeks wants to make up apologies, but Kensi jumps in, "I loved it. And Mr. Parker actually _cried,_ I mean, he seemed like a tough bone to me."

"Oh, back in the old days he was known to throw out applicants upon hearing them greet him!" Hetty throws in with a chuckle.

"Ouch," Kensi hisses.

"Yet, it was curious to me that he stepped down from his sole position as the head. He used to lead the orchestra all by himself – just as he built it up by himself," Hetty grimaces mindfully.

"And he seemed fairly disappointed about that in my opinion," Kensi agrees.

"Most certainly," Hetty nods.

"So he's a candidate," Kensi concludes.

"I don't believe he is, for I know him in years now – but of course we can't just assume that upon this thin evidence," Hetty admits.

"At the same time those who were turned down by him in that fashion may also be interesting for us," Deeks suggests, now finally able to act like a detective again. God, does that feel good? Yes, it does!

"Yeah, maybe Gallagher's death is related to that in some way? Or at least the decision making process might, don't you think?" Kensi nods.

"I was thinking about that as well. At least that would deliver a psychological motive for the murder – if it's an applicant who's failed to make it, or failed for a long time before he finally made it, or to get his place there by throwing out the competition," Deeks agrees.

Kensi: "With you on that one. So we should not only look for those who are part of the orchestra, but also those who failed," Kensi nods.

"Or the renegades," Deeks shrugs. Kensi has to frown at that, "So those who changed the orchestra. You think they have a motive coz they were frustrated before or butt-headed with the committee?"

"Something like that, yeah," Deeks nods with a roll of his shoulders.

"Okay, sent Callen and Sam a text to let them know 'bout the latest findings – and about your huge success," Kensi declares.

"I hope you didn't put it like that, though. We know nothing yet," Deeks argues.

"You made him cry, c'mon, it was a success," Kensi insists. Really, normally Deeks absorbs praise like a sponge, but here... he hardly admits that his performance was good. Just what the hell?

"Did you write them that he cried?" Deeks asks, now with a pang of worry in his voice.

"I wanted to," Kensi shrugs. Deeks snaps the phone from her hands.

"Hey!" she cries out, fidgeting for the device, but Deeks's arms are sadly longer than hers.

"That's not happening. If you want to give them ammunition for fifteen years of torturing me, then tell them. If you care for me just a bit, you leave that alone," Deeks argues.

"You are really upset about this, you realized?" Kensi blurts out. That just doesn't fit him, does it?

"Yeah, I am," Deeks nods.

"Are you going to tell why that is so?" Kensi asks.

"Do you think I will?" Deeks replies.

"No?" Kensi makes a face.

"Then you are right in your predictions," Deeks shrugs. And she knows that's the end of this discussion.

* * *

Meanwhile with Callen and Sam, who are in the car, observing some of the ensemble while they have their break.

"Kensi just sent me a text. It went well with the audition," Callen tells his partner, who makes a face, "That means he's actually in?"

"No, but Deeks has good chances, she says. The dude seemed fairly impressed about his play," Callen goes on.

"I still can't believe it that Deeks is actually doing something... cultural," Sam shakes his head.

"Is it nagging on you that much?" Callen huffs playfully.

"No, it's just that he doesn't seem to be the type of a guy for that," Sam grimaces.

"He may be dense at times, but he's not dumb," Callen argues. If he were, he wouldn't let him be on the team, that much is for sure.

"His hair screams anything _but_ cultural," Sam snorts.

"That's of course true. Either way, Kensi says that we should also look into renegades and those applicants who didn't make it, or only made it after some attempts. Maybe someone was trying to get back at the orchestra and took the first violin to make it a showdown," Callen goes on with the text.

"That's at least something," Sam shrugs.

"Yeah. Then we should get going," Callen suggests.

"I'm tired of watching those guys fondling their instruments anyways. I find that disturbing," Sam makes a disgusted face as he starts the engine to drive off.

* * *

Once they get back to the office, Deeks immediately heads for the gym.

"Deeks, what are you doing?" Kensi blinks at the detective.

"Uhm... practice?" Deeks makes a face. Isn't that obvious?

"You had your audition, you're aware of that?" Kensi argues.

"And I gotta train for when they actually take me in," Deeks retorts.

"Your play was just fine," Kensi shakes her head. He was friggin' incredible out there.

"Exactly, _just fine_. Kensi, I made four mistakes throughout the performance. That can't happen if I wanna work that cover for at least a week. They'll throw me out before I play the first two tunes," Deeks throws back at her.

"Mr. Deeks is right. His priority is practice now," Hetty nods.

"You heard the Lady in Red," Deeks winks at Hetty.

"So we just wait?" Kensi asks.

"Oh, you'll join the other two in investigation – of course only for the outside groups. We don't want one to find out that Ms. Finnegan is working for the NCIS, after all," Hetty tells her.

"Sure, okay, catch you later, then," Kensi waves. With that she takes off again.

"And now, Mr. Deeks, you owe me one explanation," Hetty narrows her eyes at the young man, who instantly tightens all his muscles, "About what?"

"That piece of yours...," Hetty begins. Deeks swallows, "I didn't steal it, honest. I'm not that stupid to just take the jingle from latest commercial."

"Oh, no doubt this was original. Mr. Parker as well as I would have known about that, Mr. Deeks. Yet, I'm curious. I gathered that you are a fine player, but it caught even me off guard that you are composing," Hetty questions.

"I'm not _composing,_ I just wrote this one piece ages ago," Deeks argues.

"Which makes it, if anything, even more appealing, for you wrote it far before High School, then," Hetty argues with a smirk.

"I rather don't think about this. It worked for the present purpose. That's what matters," Deeks replies. Really, it's a case, still. If he got them a ticket in, great. But it's not like this actually mattered. It remains a case.

"Is there something that I should know, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asks, hands folded behind her back.

"No, don't think so," Deeks smirks at her.

"Huh," she sighs. Even though the man is a bundle of surprises, one thing usually stays the same about Martin A. Deeks. If he doesn't want to talk about something, then he doesn't. Never.

"Honest, Hetty. You know me. Not always so normal but fairly normal guy doing normal things. And for instance, he was forced to learn a classical instrument as a boy. That happens even to the best," Deeks jokes half-heartedly. Hetty comes a little closer to him, "I just hope you are aware that if there is something worth discussing, something you may not want to share with the team, then my door is always open for you."

"Thanks, but you... don't have a door – and I don't need it, so thanks anyways," Deeks winks at her.

"Just remember, the offer remains the same, Mr. Deeks," Hetty says in a serious tone. That blond detective, and she can't tell how, somehow crept his way into her heart. And that a long time ago.

"I didn't think you'd be so nice to me – after all I'm pretty bitchy about it," Deeks snickers.

"Oh no, I am just glad to finally have someone on the team who knows at least something about classical music. Makes me one less alone in this mess," Hetty argues with a smile.

"Always a pleasure, Hetty," Deeks winks at her.

"Now, Mr. Deeks, I found you some more pieces you may want to practice, some of my absolute favorites, I may add," Hetty changes the topic, something for which Deeks is glad.

"That's pretty heavy stuff, you know that?" Deeks scratches the back of his head as he eyes the papers she hands to him.

"Of course, the harder your pieces in practice, the easier it will be for you either way when in a real audition, or concert," Hetty argues.

"That's true, of course," Deeks nods.

"Then shall we?" Hetty suggests.

"You're going to join me?" Deeks blinks at the petite woman.

"Oh, I won't miss out on a chance to hear my favorite pieces played on my violin by one of my agents. This rarity I want to cherish," Hetty smiles at him now almost fondly.

"Then... let's get going," Deeks nods.

Deeks and Hetty walk into the gym and start to practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the great critique. I very much appreciate it. I'm still working on my language, but... even in my native language I speak and write long sentences that sometimes make no sense. I'm trying my best to improve, though. So, sorry if my sentences are confusing at times... I'm just a bit nuts and so is my writing ;)  
Anyway... I give a fair warning that this will contain minor hurt!Deeks, and it may seem a bit far-fetched here and there, but... I just can't help it. I love him pulling through and showing that he's more than the goofball we all love and enjoy so much ;) And I read on the internet that this is possible!  
As I said, this is implied Densi-relationship, and this might be AU-ish now (about how they act and all, but when I wrote this, I didn't know the new season, so this was my imagination anyways, so... forgive me) ^_^  
Investigation will follow soon, don't worry, but for that I have to set the stage a bit, which will be undertaken in this chapter.

Hope you'll enjoy ^_^  
Read and review... I just love it when you do that ;)

* * *

A few days later, all are working on some files. The murder case was put on a hold until (and _if)_ Deeks gets access to the orchestra. If not, they have to take up a different angle, so all agreed.

"Why are you here again? I thought you should practice," Sam makes a face as he turns to Deeks. The detective just came in a while ago, flopped down in his chair, and... did nothing much since. Upon hearing Sam's remark, Deeks glances up wearily and holds out his left hand, which is over with band-aids and explains, "I played my fingers bloody, _literally_. Hetty said that I should give my fingers a moment to recover."

"That works?!" Sam asks, not quite believing it. He thought this was more of a saying.

"Do you think I wear those for fun and look like someone who's too dumb to use a hammer?" Deeks snorts, to which Callen and Sam simultaneously shrug. _Those two really share a brain_, Deeks thinks to himself, but then he understands that they actually meant it. "I don't!" he exclaims. _Seriously, guys_?!

"But you're okay?" Kensi asks with concern. And Deeks would love to kiss her for that. He can always count on her when it comes to these things... unless she joins the torture, but it became less frequent.

"Yeah, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt much. It's just that I didn't play for so long that I press down on the strings too hard and coz I don't have calluses to prevent that, yet anyways," Deeks explains, offering a soft smile.

"Too many manicure sessions, huh?" Callen snickers. Deeks makes a face, letting out a weird-sounding laughter, before he snorts, "Sam's not the only one whose body is a temple."

"Well, we just didn't think you'd be that much into it," Sam admits, grabbing another paper from his stack.

"Whatever," Deeks huffs, now actually feeling offended. He is the only one working this case at the moment, so really, Sam would do better at simply leaving him be. Deeks doesn't have the nerves for that. It's enough of an inner fight for him to play in general.

"Hey, now don't take it personal. I just say that...," Sam argues, holding his hands up in surrender, but Deeks completes the sentence for him, "This is not how I usually act. I get that. It's not a usual case, though."

"He's got a point," Callen shrugs, looking up from his papers briefly. Really, this case is very unusual. To pose as a musician for an ensemble is something even he didn't have on his list, and Callen had many weird roles to enact throughout his career.

"What's the wrist splint for?" Kensi asks, and again with such sweet concern. That's why Kensi is his partner, and not one of the Dynamic Duo... and because Deeks loves her, but that is beside the point now.

"My wrist's no longer used to holding the bow that long," Deeks shrugs. He could take measurements to take a better and healthier position when he plays, but that is time Deeks doesn't have or doesn't want to invest. His focus is solely on the case and the violin... and even if he hates to admit it, at this moment, it's solely on the violin.

"Geez, you look like you've been in two street-fights – _at once_," Kensi makes a face.

"Right, didn't know playing the violin was that much of a dangerous sport," Sam laughs.

"I actually wear the splint as a provision. Then I don't have to wear it if, _big if_, I make it the ensemble somehow," Deeks shrugs. _Why are they talking about him again_? Because he surely doesn't like to be the center of attention when it comes to _this!_

"I'm sure you will," Kensi flashes a smile at him.

"Then that makes two, Hetty and you," Deeks says, biting the inside of his cheek. He still doesn't see it. Even if Mr. Parker seemingly has a keen on his play (for whatever the reason), it just seems too outrageous to be true.

"Why are you...?" Kensi wants to discuss that with him, but doesn't get the opportunity, because Hetty is suddenly standing in front of them.

"Mr. Deeks," the petite woman says, turning to the detective, who raises his hand like a student whose name just got called out.

"Present," Deeks smirks.

"I just received a call from Mr. Parker," Hetty tells him, causing the detective to smirk, "Let me guess – he liked what I did, but the others weren't too convinced?"

"On the contrary. They want you for the ensemble. Mr. Parker just informed me that you are the newest member. And I may hereby congratulate you to that success," Hetty smirks at him. Deeks's jaw, if not attached to his face, would probably fall to the ground now.

"Wow!" Callen grimaces, visibly impressed.

"Deeks, that's wonderful!" Kensi smiles at the detective, who is still busy mulling this over inside his head.

"Even I gotta say: respect, man," Sam nods.

"Well, okay, uhm... that's... great, for the investigation and all... so... when do I start?" Deeks asks, trying to focus on the case again, because the rest just makes him want to crawl out of his skin and hide in the corner.

"First audition is scheduled for tomorrow morning. Mr. Parker has sent me a list of pieces you are supposed to practice, if you don't know them already," Hetty nods with a smile on her face. Deeks can't help but make a face at that, though, "They test me."

"Quite right," Hetty nods.

"What?" Callen frowns.

"They wanna see how much I manage to learn within a short time slot before majorly screwin' up. That's their way of testing a newbie, I suppose," Deeks huffs, trying to smirk, but it's clear that he is beyond nervous already.

"It reveals at least how well someone can deal with pressure, they say," Hetty agrees.

"Wow, okay...," Callen grimaces. That surely means pressure for Deeks, that much is clear.

"Now please tell me that it's not all pieces I don't know, or I'll just die now, Hetty," Deeks sighs, desperation tugging at him. He re-learned some techniques and pieces faster than he had pictured, but _some_ talent doesn't make up for... so many years of lack of practice.

"We practiced three of them already. The other four, you tell me, did you ever play them?" Hetty asks, handing him the sheets. Deeks grabs them hastily and skims through the pages, managing a somewhat relieved sigh by the end, "Okay, so I gotta practice two today – great. The others I know pretty well. Playing them through couple of times should be fine."

And that is a _big_ "should". It's just that Deeks sees that he can't practice them all in perfection. They just don't have the time for that, so he has to focus on the new stuff... and hope that the old stuff just comes back to him... somehow... _yeah, this definitely sucks_.

"Well, I'd suggest that you rest your fingers some more before we tackle the last two, then," Hetty smirks at him. Deeks already starts to peel off the band-aids, though, as he mutters, "I gotta learn those two in one day - I need any minute I can muster, Hetty."

He throws the band-aids into the trash can before he proceeds to the gym. Hetty is short up behind him.

"You know what to do," she calls over her shoulder as she heads out.

"Wow, a new side of Deeks, huh? I mean... so hard-working," Sam smirks.

"Hetty tells him all the time to take a break. Deeks hasn't gone home ever since this started, pretty much. He lives off of coffee and the donuts I feed him, coz otherwise he wouldn't eat at all. He crashes a few hours on one of the mattresses in the gym before he starts practicing again," Kensi admits with concern filling her voice. She really doesn't like that attitude of his. Kensi knows that her partner can actually be quite obsessive once he set his eyes on something, but she never saw him... _that_ much into it.

"You can say about him what you want, but if he's set his eyes on something, he works it till the bitter end," Callen shrugs. Sam can only agree, "Yeah, bullhead through and through."

"I just hope he doesn't overdo it," the Junior Agent sighs, putting the next stack of papers away.

"Kensi, he's an agent. I think some music won't kill him," Callen argues. Really, maybe he played his fingers bloody, but as far as Gknows no one died from playing music yet... _oh well_, other than the dead Marine, but that has other causes.

"I know that – I'm not stupid, okay? I'm just saying that I don't like it _how_ he does it. This is just not...," she grimaces and Callen completes her sentence with a nod, "Deeks."

"Yeah," she exhales through pursed lips.

"The moment the case is over, he'll fall back into the Deeks-pattern. And then he'll be just as annoying again – I'm sure," Callen assures her with a wink of the eye.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she nods.

"Okay, Sam? It's about time we take some more pictures," Callen declares, getting up. Sam grunts, "Do we really have to take pictures of those musicians every single day now?!"

"Until Hetty decides otherwise... yeah," Callen shrugs, "c'mon, Big Guy. If you behave yourself, you get some ice cream by the end of the day."

Sam makes a dismissive sound before heading out.

"You okay staying here? We're gonna talk to some renegades and all, but we may also return to some of the ensemble, so... we can't have you around for interrogation, sorry," Callen shrugs.

"Yeah, no, that's okay. I wanted to polish my... orchestra knowledge a bit anyways, and then I'll just see what Eric and Nell have for me," Kensi smirks at him. Callen knocks on her table before exiting, too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deeks is busy practicing in the gym.

"Darn!" he cries out. The detective quickly runs a finger over one of the strings, which is colored in red. He quickly grabs the small rag off the stool, which already has red streaks on it. With that he quickly wipes over the string in question, careful not to do any damage to the pricy instrument.

"Mr. Deeks, I can only remind you that we may just as well leave it for the day. I still highly doubt that they will expect of you to be able to play all of them right away, in absolute perfection," Hetty tries to calm her liaison agent. It doesn't take a genius to figure that Deeks is stressed-out and pushing himself, even if Hetty has to admit that she doesn't know why exactly he is so distressed ever since the case began.

"Oh, I think that's _exactly_ what they expect of me – and no less than that. Mr. Parker may be generous, but the ensemble will be harder to convince than any of the committee, so I think. They despise each other about as much as do ballerinas," Deeks argues.

"I did not know about you having been in ballet courses?" Hetty cocks an eyebrow at him.

"_God forbid_ – my parents saved me at least _that_ humiliation. This time I really watched a documentary about this kinda stuff, because there was only junk and/ or commercials. They'd rather die than give the other ballerina credit for making it the prima ballerina just once. And I think that's no different from an ensemble. Everyone wants to play the first and get a solo," Deeks shrugs. At least that's what he figures. He never played in one, but if you are passionate about something... you easily get competitive.

"That is of course true," Hetty agrees with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So... your wonderful violin will have to suffer through my play a bit longer," Deeks smirks.

"Maybe you should reconsider on putting on some band-aids, Mr. Deeks," Hetty advises him.

"I can't play with those. I gotta feel the string, or else I'll be off. You heard it, I tried and it didn't come out right. I promise you that I'll clean that violin of yours so thoroughly that it will be as good as new, or as antique as antique... you know what I mean," Deeks makes a face.

"I'm more concerned about your fingertips at that point, Mr. Deeks," she laughs.

"That heals in no time – and just shows I didn't play in ages. Normally, you don't play your fingers bloody," Deeks shakes his head... but other things can make you bleed... _don't think about it, Deeks. That's leading you nowhere_, he reminds himself.

She smirks as he takes the violin back up to start all over.

* * *

Sam and Callen come back after their next round of investigation.

"How did it go?" Kensi asks as they settle back down.

"Well, we did thorough check-ups on five of the renegades – no one fits the pattern. And they have a waterproof alibis," Sam shrugs. So that was pretty much a waste of time.

"And seven of those who were turned down weren't even in the city, with valid proof," Callen adds.

"And I could rule out another three: Mr. Parker was out of country by the time of the concert. He was over to an audition in Paris. We have boarding, video footage in Paris, and witnesses. The other two who were turned down by him... are now married, thanks to them meeting there. So, they are actually glad they got turned down. They have three children, are utterly content with their life – and they were in their daughter's school theater performance as Tree Four in Little Red Riding Hood," Kensi snickers. To her it's still a miracle how Eric and Nell can find out even that, but... she long since gave up to figure it out.

"I bet she had to work really hard to get that role," Callen can't help but smirk.

"Oh, the parents were out of their minds about how convincing she was!" Kensi laughs. She talked to them on the phone briefly, posing as another parent who wanted to know if they took pictures they could upload to the school website (as if anyone cared).

"How are you convincing as a tree?" Callen makes a face. Kensi shrugs at him, "You don't move?"

All nod at that. Might be the best fitting solution.

"Okay, so how many remain?" Sam asks.

"According to the list... another five renegades, six more turned down, and the entire orchestra, plus the committee except for Mr. Parker. And of course all those from Gallagher's personal background," Kensi sums up.

"Went through his records – it's damn perfect. Doesn't seem like anyone bore him a grudge," Sam shakes his head. That guy was a Marine out of the handbook, pretty much: highly decorated and liked by anyone.

"We'll talk to some of his former troop morrow," Callen nods.

"And I'll be doing observation by tomorrow, as Deeks's personal slave," Kensi rolls her eyes. Because that is the absolute downside of this job... Deeks will torture her, that much is for sure. And he'll be enjoying himself, that's set into stone.

"Well, he's working really hard, then you might play his slave for good measure," Callen winks at her. However, that only makes her pout, "What-ever."

Deeks and Hetty come into the office.

"And? Successful? Or did he demolish the violin?"

"Mr. Hanna, would you be so kind to fill this bucket over there with ice?" Hetty asks, ignoring Sam's comment.

"What?" he frowns.

"And old musician trick is to put the fingers into ice to increase the play. And this will certainly help Mr. Deeks ease some of the pain. So would you?" Hetty asks again. Sam nods, "Sure..."

He shakes his head as he takes the bucket and walks over to the ice machine.

"What, Deeks? No joke about water carriers now?" Callen snickers. Deeks still won't look up, just shakes his head and waves his hands in surrender.

"Are you alright?" Kensi asks, patting him on the shoulder lightly. Really, that he didn't comment on Sam being his water carrier... means something is not okay.

"Too much music inside my head. Just Reprises and Codas and... Scherzos and... major key and minor key... Beethoven, Brahms... Ugh. Way too much," he grunts, sounding like a teenager freaking over the next math exam. Sam comes back with the bucket and says, "Hetty, I think you finally managed to overload that small brain of his."

"Too. Much. Music," Deeks mutters in a low voice. His mind is not working.

"You really fried his hardware... here," Sam grimaces sympathetically as he puts down the bucket in front of the detective. Deeks plunges his right hand into the ice, not even twitching for a second. You can see the others cringing at that – because it's a bucket _full of ice_, still.

"And his software right with it," Callen makes a face.

"Oh, Mr. Deeks was just a little too much into it. He overdid it a little," Hetty tells them, patting Deeks on the thigh lightly. Callen points at the detective with a grimace, "A little?"

Hetty shrugs innocently.

"Kensi, I think you got yourself a job already," Sam smirks, then.

"Yeah?" she blinks at him. _Now what_?

"I won't be there to play water carrier for him, so you'll have to," Sam snickers, to which she grunts, "Ugh."

"Deeks, you need anything?" Callen asks, bowing down a little. Deeks manages to shake his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Callen straightens back up again, "I take that as a 'no', then."

"I think we'll handle, Mr. Callen. Mr. Deeks just needs a moment to regain his focus," Hetty assures with a soft smile.

"Either way, I'm heading home. G, you coming with?" Sam suggests. It's not like they can help him anyways. And from the sound of it, the nicest thing they can do is to save Deeks the embarrassment for once and leave him be.

"Sure. See you around. And Deeks? Get better," Callen says, clapping the detective on the shoulder lightly. Deeks manages a small nod, but no more. He is really wasted. Kensi comes over to him with tentative steps as she says, "Deeks? How about I take you home, too?"

"I gotta practice, still," Deeks mutters, but this time Hetty intervenes in a stern voice, "By no means, Mr. Deeks. If anything you need rest. We can't have you like this tomorrow."

"She's right. You did enough," Kensi agrees. And in that state, she doubts he'd manage to bring the bow down on the strings anyways.

"But Beethoven and...," Deeks mumbles, but Kensi interrupts him, "Deeks, you barely stand upright, how you wanna play, huh?"

"I can sit?" Deeks suggests childishly. Kensi pats him on the back, "C'mon. Now be a big boy and let the Lady take you home."

Deeks takes his hand out of the bucket, rubs it against his jeans, and then trots after her wordlessly. Hetty shakes her head with a smirk before walking off, too.

* * *

Inside the car, Deeks absently stares out the window while she drives.

"And you're sure you're alright? You don't look too hot," Kensi grimaces uncomfortably. Truth told, it kind of scared her to see him like this.

"I _always_ look hot," Deeks smirks, turning to her briefly.

"Ha, yeah, as if... at least you're acting a bit like you again," Kensi sighs in a soft voice.

"What?" he blinks at her. Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?

"You're not acting like yourself ever since this whole... music-thing started," Kensi explains.

"I do my work, even if sometimes I seem rather easy-going about it, I still do my job," he mutters.

"I know that, Deeks," Kensi assures him. Of course she knows.

"I'm just saying. The others act as though I never worked for anything yet. I do. Just coz I do it with a smile and some comment doesn't mean I don't do it," Deeks exhales. He is a bit thin-skinned, he knows, but it pisses him off when he is really trying and he gets nothing but a stupid comment.

"Deeks. I know. I'm your partner. I see it, I witness it. It's just that you are not smiling – and that's what gets me concerned," Kensi admits, tilting her head.

"This is just draining," Deeks sighs wearily, sinking further into the seat's leather.

"Obviously," Kensi shrugs.

"It's just...," Deeks says, taking a moment before he carries on, "this brought up a few things that I... I just wanted to forget about, that's why."

"Are you going to tell me?" Kensi asks tentatively.

"I'm sorry, that's contrary to trying to forget about all this, Fern," Deeks smirks.

"I'm just saying. We're like...," Kensi makes a face. Deeks scaffolds with a smirk, "Together."

"Let's not go that far yet," Kensi grins. They didn't make it official and Kensi wants things to stay that way. It's their little bubble, and she likes that bubble.

"Whatever," Deeks laughs. They agreed that they aren't too relationshippy, if they can help it, even if everyone is thinking it already anyways, which makes it kind of stupid again, but... he's fine with it. Deeks doesn't have to make it official. Like Kensi, he very much enjoys that little bubble they live in. It's a fancy little bubble.

"I'm just saying. We are... like _that_ now... and still you won't tell me," Kensi sighs, now showing more emotion. It really bothers her that there are these things Deeks doesn't talk about, at all. Whenever something hits too close to home, he just puts up his defenses and then even she can't reach through to him.

"You know that I care about you," Deeks insists, now sitting up straighter again. Kensi argues, however, "Yeah, but you won't talk to me about... such things. Is it coz you don't trust me or...?"

Deeks scratches the back of his head nervously before he admits, "No, this is solely about myself and being, well, not ready to talk about this yet. This is just... too much... but... if the time comes that I'm ready to talk 'bout this... be sure you'll be the first one I tell. Sounds like a plan?"

"I take all I get," Kensi shrugs. That is something she learned already. Deeks shares stories on occasion, but only if he feels like it. If he doesn't... well, then he doesn't. Already when he got shot, Deeks hardly admitted anything other than what he felt "comfortable" with telling. And even if the detective admits such things, it's usually the _what_-questions and not the _how_-questions he answers. Deeks says that he shot his father, but he never says anything about the circumstances that led them there. He says he used to play the violin as a kid, but nothing about how it came to it or why he stopped. That's just how Deeks works, seemingly.

"Or let's make a deal," Deeks suddenly says with a grin on his face, causing her to frown, "Yeah?"

"When I tell you that, you tell me why you wanted me to play the Moonshine Sonata, of all pieces in the world," Deeks bargains. He sensed that there is some catch to this, so if he's supposed to say something, then so should she, right?

"Fine, know what? If that gets you into talking, then we have a deal," Kensi takes the challenge. That is another thing she learned about Marty Deeks: challenges actually work at times, though not always. Which is why she usually takes them if they arise.

"Deal," Deeks winks at her.

"Okay, we're there," Kensi says as she parks the car.

"Thanks for the lift," he salutes at her.

"Think you manage to the house in one piece?" she asks.

"Normally, I'd just ask you to join me," he waggles his eyebrows at her, "but then I won't get any rest, at all."

"Shut up," Kensi grunts, punching him in the arm lightly, but Deeks already leans over to give her a gentle yet firm kiss. She smirks against his lips.

"No coffee for us over at my place this time," he adds, "Maybe next time."

"In your dreams," she huffs.

"Sure, because you are the woman of my dreams," Deeks beams at her, to which she can't help but smile. He always says things as though he doesn't mean them, though he means them exactly just like that... Deeks-logic, really. Yet, Kensi learned to appreciate it. It's like a secret code between them. They know when they mean something and when they don't, while others fail to figure. That makes it even more special, and Kensi likes that, a lot, more than she'd like to admit at times.

"I'll see you morrow. And really get some rest. You look beat," she huffs.

"And you look as stunning as ever, Fern," he smirks, giving her another kiss. With that he leaves the car and halfway staggering to the house. Kensi shakes her head and then speeds off home, too.

Really, only Marty Deeks manages to make her smile like that.

Such a dork.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing!  
Alright, I want to underline another time that I don't claim my account of orchestras to be authentic. It's fiction, so the competition may seem stronger (and more violent) than it is of course. I don't believe that musicians actually do that all the time, or at all. I hope no one is feeling offended.  
And I know that the part about the first violin might seem far-fetched at this point, but this whole ensemble may not be what it seems to be, so... forgive me that for now. It's all part of the mystery ;)  
As always, don't own anything.  
Read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

The following day, Deeks, Hetty, and Kensi head to the opera for Deeks's first audition with the ensemble. He actually managed to stay calm most of the time this morning (he even managed to eat and drink without spilling everything over the table). However, once Kensi came to pick him up, his heart rate instantly increased to the point that he could hear his heart beating in his ears. And now... it's even worse. _Yeah,_ he really doesn't like this.

"How are the hands, Mr. Ambrose?" Hetty asks as they are heading down the hallways.

"Better, thanks. Found some magical trick to keep me from making this a horror show by splashing blood on the front row," Deeks snickers.

"And how?" Hetty asks curiously.

"Dug up some candles, from the last candlelight dinner," Deeks smirks, winking at Kensi briefly. She rolls her eyes. Last candlelight dinner was with her... and it consisted of burgers, fries, and some tealights after the latest power outage. One of the best nights ever, not that she'd ever admit it in front of Deeks, though.

To Hetty's questioning frown, Deeks holds his fingers out to her.

"Wax?" Kensi grimaces, glancing at the fingertips.

"That way I still feel my fingers, but won't start to bleed whenever I touch the strings," Deeks shrugs. He read about some musicians using superglue, but that only brought up bad memories of last year's April Fools' Day where Callen and Sam decided to put that on his coffee mug and he had to walk around with a mug glued to his hand for almost an hour until Kensi and he managed to peel it off (and with it some skin). That was _no_ pleasure... though he got back at them a few days later (patience is everything). He unscrewed some of Sam's chair screws so that he fell backwards when he sat down. Callen laughed his heart out as he settled down himself, but that was only until the air horn attached underneath his stool went off as he sat down – and even the infamous G Callen had to jump. Of course Hetty put an end to it and threatened them to never do that again... So yeah, maybe no superglue, but the wax should do for the day, so Deeks decided. As they come closer to the room, Mr. Parker comes over to them.

"Oh, Mr. Parker!" Hetty greets him cheerfully. The gentleman he is, he kisses her on the back of the hand, old school, before he says, "Ms. Lange, it's such a delight to see you, and you as well, Ms. Finnegan, Mr. Ambrose. I was looking forward to this, after all. I hope you had no trouble with the list I gave you?"

"What? No, I was very glad that I could prepare at least some. I don't want to disappoint anyone, after all," Deeks lies with a smile on his face. He could still lynch him for that, but... not so much of a good idea with the one advocate he has. The older man flashes a smile at him, shaking his head, "Oh, that is the least of my concerns. So now, they'll have their first session very soon."

"Oh, alright, that's great," Deeks swallows, his mind already figuring out an exit route, out of habit.

"Just go inside. The conductor will give you the instructions needed once he comes in. And Ms. Lange, how about we catch up on the old times a bit?" Mr. Parker offers. Hetty pats him on the lower arm as she says with a wink of her eyes, "That would be _absolutely_ wonderful... oh, Ms. Finnegan?"

Kensi glances at her, "Yes?"

"Would you be so kind to gather the equipment from my car, thank you?" Hetty nods at her. Kensi gets the hint, "Of course, Ma'am."

Kensi walks off to go look around a bit.

"Mr. Ambrose? I think you will handle without us from here on?" Hetty suggests with a smile. Deeks nods, bowing politely, "Of course. And Mr. Parker, another time, thank you for the opportunity."

The older man nods, and then walks off along with Hetty. That means Deeks is... alone now. Great, how about running now? Maybe not so good, it might (will) cost him his job. He lets out a weary sigh before he walks into the audition room, just to be greeted by stares over stares over stares, and none of them seem to be filled with... nice.

"Awesome...," he mutters under his breath before he speaks up in a purposely cheerful voice, "Hi, everyone. I'm Julian Ambrose, the new violinist."

He is only met with another wave of mistrust and hatred, really. If this mattered to him on the personal level... he might cry right here. But as a detective, of course he can take that, so he simply asks the group of violinists with extra-cheerfulness, "So, are we going to start playing or how is the order here?"

The other violinists walk off wordlessly. Well, that went _amazing._ Sam and Callen will give him hell for this, that much is for sure. _Great._ However, Deeks can't contemplate further on the bad success, because a young woman holding a saxophone comes over to him with, _yes,_ a smile: "Hi."

_Thank God_, someone is talking to him! Deeks flashes the hugest of smiles at her, "Hi, uhm... did I say something wrong or so, or why are they pissed?"

"That's how they greet anyone. Just don't mind. They don't like new people... or people in general," the girl snorts dismissively... so much to the big family this orchestra is supposed to be. In the end... bloody competition after all.

"And you?" Deeks asks.

_"Me?"_ she frowns at him.

"You are the first one to talk to me. I thought the others were going to eat my face, so I'm surprised you even bother with me," Deeks smirks at her, figuring it might be good to play the slightly insecure but funny freestyle musician for now, after all it fits his actual character. If he can't get through to the violinists right away, he should at least start talking to the rest.

"Oh, us saxophones are way more... _social,_ I guess, already because saxophones are normally meant to play good old jazz, you know, so we're a bit _smoother..._ Our violinists are more reserved, for the most part... you don't seem to be, though," she makes a face. Deeks already starts to like the girl. He winks at her, "Up to that point I think I'm actually still... _sociable,_ whatever."

"Yeah, well, I'll keep the fingers crossed for you that you don't end up as social cripple," she jokes, to which he replies, "I hope that'll do."

"For now, you can hang around with us," the girl offers. _Yes, success_!

_"Us?"_ he asks innocently. The girl shrugs at him as she explains, "The saxophones, oboes, the smaller parts. We may not be the highest in the ranking, but..."

"Social. And _more_ than anything I need social. Thanks," he nods gladly... and he _is_ actually glad. Because Deeks won't come forward if no one is talking to him.

"Not for that," she shrugs.

"So, again, I'm Julian. You are?" Deeks introduces himself, holding out his hand. She takes it and says, "Katy Gray."

"Katy. Nice to meet you," he winks at her, flashing his signature smile.

"Nice to meet you, too. So okay, since you're new, you get a _brief_ briefing from me so that you don't screw up as much: we always start practice at 7.58, for _some_ reason, at least the conductor, Mr. Smith makes us. I think the violinists came up with that to feel even more special, though. Never run late – they hate late. And if they hate you, that means you go. Plus, if I were you, I'd stay away from this guy over there," she explains, thumbing over her shoulder to one of the violinists. Deeks frowns, "Why?"

"He's the second violin," Katy grimaces.

"Okay," Deeks makes a face. Katy shrugs as she goes on, "Adrian's been the second for three years now."

"Right, which means he moves up to first now," Deeks nods, but she shakes her head, "That is not out yet."

"What? Why? That is how it always goes," Deeks shakes his head. That is not making any sense.

"Well, our actual first violin was the most charismatic guy ever – and filled the seats, you see? Now with him gone... the committee, or so I heard, is actually looking for an outsider as a replacement... and from the sound of it, they might consider you," she goes on. _Okay,_ this ensemble is _more_ than odd. They just screw with every order even Deeks knows about, and he is no expert.

"Why would they risk the harmony of the entire ensemble by putting a new guy as the first violin when they have someone already in-tune with their second?" Deeks argues.

"Because it's Adrian," she shrugs, "Okay, so I'll tell you this one thing about him."

"Shoot," he nods. Now, _that_ will be interesting. Katy licks her lips, coming a little closer so that no one hears them, "If you asked me, he's just destined to always play second. Some are just, well, second. And he simply didn't accept that yet."

"But why does the committee consider not to take him first... when they actually make him second?" Deeks argues. She exhales, "He's antisocial, like really. They tried to make him the first violin before the other came, but he just royally screwed up. And as for his onstage performance... you'll see, that guy's technique may be perfect, but he has the charisma of an empty water bucket, there's just nothing in it."

"Ouch," Deeks grimaces. Those guys don't hold back when it comes to criticism.

"And that is why the rumor goes around that he won't be the first... maybe you'll be. Though that is, of course, dependent on your performance today," she snickers. Deeks licks his lips. He makes a mental note to make the others check on the committee. This is more than plain bullying they do with Adrian, it's against any order. And just because he is not that charismatic, they risk the performance? There must be something behind all that... but before Deeks can think about it any further, Katy says, "So, either way, don't be impressed by what those guys over there do. The other violins are just jealous that you earned yourself such a placement that fast."

"Thanks," he smirks.

"Not for that. And either way, you'll have to prove yourself now – you're aware of that, I hope?" she grimaces. Deeks nods with a smile, "Yeah."

Katy pats him on the shoulder, "Well, then good luck. I'd like to keep you. You're the first social violinist I've met in this ensemble in ages, if not... _ever."_

"I'll try my best," he makes a mock salute at her.

"Keep it up," she winks before she goes over to the stage. Deeks follows her and takes his spot also. The conductor comes in through the side door, a short man with grey hair, formally dressed... and looking more than creepy. You can see the discipline literally oozing out of his body, just as the stiffness, and that doesn't come from the starch surely in his white dress shirt.

"Good day, everyone. I see we got a new member. I hope Mr. Parker informed you about the schedule?" Mr. Smith begins, his voice almost a hiss. Deeks flashes the nicest of smiles he can mange, "Yes."

"Alright, Mr. Ambrose. Then we shall lose no time, but get started. The next event is only two weeks away – and you have a huge gap to fill," Mr. Smith carries on. _Great,_ if he didn't feel any pressure until now, Deeks surely does at this moment, but still he manages a shy smile, "I'll give all I can."

"And let's hope that is enough. Either way, we start with _L'estate_ by Vivaldi in G minor. I want to hear only the violins," Mr. Smith turns to the group. _Awesome,_ that means they'll hear any flaw Deeks makes... he really hates tests. However, Deeks knows he can't chicken out of this, so he takes up his bow and violin, earning a few jealous glances from the other violinists who instantly recognize the pricey and antique instrument Hetty gave him. And God bless the Lady for that foresight.

Deeks and the others get ready to play. The conductor gives the sign and they begin. The detective tries to let go, sink into the piece, into the music, but he can't shake off the last bit of nervousness – because Mr. Smith, of course, chose the one play he didn't know and had to learn overnight... and the hardest on tops.

Deeks sucks in another deep breath during the break, closes his eyes and starts to play again, leaning into the touch of the instrument to forget everything else. And he actually gets the feeling that the music creeps its way into his system, thus pushing the last nervousness out of his system.

Once it's over, Deeks searches the conductor's eyes to find, _yes,_ defeat. That means he wasn't as bad as Mr. Smith thought he'd be. _Ha!_ After that his eyes wander off to Katy, who smiles at Deeks, showing her thumb. He winks at her in turn. Mr. Smith coughs lightly to get attention. Deeks glances up to the man as he speaks, "Very well... Mr. Ambrose, you were a little speedy throughout the Allegro non molto."

"Yes, of course. It won't happen again, I'm sorry," Deeks replies sheepishly. That is the problem. If you are nervous, your heart beat increases and that is when you move too fast... and out of tune. _Sucks._

"Now, tutti," Mr. Smith announces, addressing the entire ensemble.

And so the orchestra starts to play its tunes. Deeks does his best to keep up, but eventually he even finds himself... slightly enjoying this. Deeks loves the music. And even if he hates playing it... the sound is breathtaking, and to be that close... it just blows your mind.

Once it's over, the violinists take off without a word, leaving Deeks rather confused. He hoped that the performance would maybe get one of them talking to him, but... _nope._

Katy comes over to him, "That was awesome."

"What? I didn't play my best, be sure," Deeks grunts. Katy shrugs, "Yeah, no, heard that, but it's never been about playing your best. You should know how it is about these tests. They are meant to, well, _test_ you. They wanted to know if you manage the pressure, but you were so calm that they were upset themselves. That was _awesome._ Normally, no one gets to make the other violins take off like that, twice."

"It was mean... coz I threw two of them off-tune," Deeks admits. Katy tilts her head at him, "I know! I had to try really hard not to laugh, but how did you manage? Coz you sounded fine – in contrast to them."

"... Well, they tried to get me out of tune by leaning too close... so I did the same, just with my feet," Deeks shrugs. If this is a competition _Julian_ is supposed to win... then he has to compete also, right? And that means he has to fight dirty at times also.

"Cool. You come with to have a coffee with the rest of the group?" Katy offers. Deeks smirks, "Sure, unless there's more tests. I think I had enough for a day."

"We'll do that some other time," she threatens playfully. Deeks nudges her into the arm, "Thanks."

The two make their way over to the others. Katy waves at them, "Guys, this is Julian. I said it's fine he hangs around with us. Anyone who's against that... can go to hell. So okay, those are, from right to left... Jimmy, Susanne, Carter, Christian, Tom, and Judith."

"Call me Judy, _please._ I hate my full name," the redhead grumbles.

"Okay, even if I find that name pretty, _Judy_ then. Hi to all of you. Is nice to meet you, and to have someone to hang around with. Coz I think my nearest colleagues... are not made for that," Deeks winks at them.

"Then you got at least one thing right," Carter laughs.

"C'mon, I need a coffee, ever since we started playing," Katy claps her hands together. So she is the leader, that much is for sure. If he keeps up his friendship with her, Deeks has at least good chances to get information from this group. About the violinists... he'll have to see.

They walk over to the small café on the other side of the street and start to chat.

"I really miss Mike, he would've given Adrian hell by now," Tom grumbles, sipping some of his espresso.

"Right," Katy sighs sadly. Deeks asks, faking curiosity, "Mike's the former first violin who died onstage, right?"

"Yeah, Michael Gallagher, he called himself Mike, though. He was a great sport," Katy grimaces. If Gallagher hung around with them, Deeks has good chances to get some info. So he made a good call joining this group after all.

"I heard he was Marine, right?" Deeks asks, "I'm sorry, but I don't know too much about it. I was abroad for long and am only back to L.A. shortly – so I am not fully updated on the orchestra yet."

"Yeah, he was a Marine," Katy nods. Susanna adds faintly, "He's had an injury to the leg in service, and thus had to leave the Marines."

Deeks grimaces. Something is odd about that girl, though he can't put his finger on it.

"At first he was really stiff and reserved, you know? The usual soldier type of a guy, saluted and all. But after some time he was the one to, well, stand up for us against the starlets here," Jimmy shrugs.

"So what's that anyways? I mean, I get it that they are mad at _me_ coz I'm a rival, but what do the other violins have with you guys?" Deeks questions.

"Quite easy. There are the top instruments and then... the instruments that are not at the top of the food chain," Christian shrugs, to which Deeks nods, "Like... cello, percussion, flutes?"

"Yep, and here we have the lower level of the food chain. Katy – saxophone, Judith – third oboe, Jimmy and Tom – percussion, Carter – second trumpet, Susanne – harp and I'm second bass fiddle," Christian explains to Deeks.

"These instruments are just not as prestigious, because we're mostly playing in the background," Tom shrugs.

"And they get the better payment, you see? So lucky you," Jimmy laughs.

"Yeah, I guessed as much... so okay, and Mike was different from that in how far?" Deeks asks curiously.

"He usually hung around with us and never made the difference, you know? To him it just didn't matter. That was really great. And he kept _those_ guys away from us for the most part. He just had to stand up once and they were scared outta their pants. Pays off to have a Marine as a friend," Judith chuckles at the memory.

"I picture. So the starlets are kinda picking on you, I take?" Deeks asks.

"They'd scratch our eyes out if they could," Tom nods.

"But why? I seriously don't get that... I mean, if they climb on the high horse, fine, but wouldn't it be more normal to just be aloof or whatever?" Deeks argues. Of course competition is strong, but it seems weird that the violins actually make the effort to pick on the other instruments. Really, this ensemble is _awkward,_ to say the least. Something is definitely not right about this.

"It's Adrian who's bringing up all that crap. He's nuts," Carter snorts dismissively. So Adrian again. That guy seems to be the real trouble-maker here, so Deeks figures.

"Has been even before Mike came here, but since Mike's been around, he went through the roof, kept away from everybody, and then those... accidents happened," Jimmy snorts.

"Accidents?" Deeks blinks. That wasn't in the reports. Now it's getting interesting.

"Jimmy...," Tom sighs.

"What? Is no secret – and is not like he's never gonna find out," Jimmy argues, and Katy agrees, "Jimmy's right. Then Julian knows at least what he may have coming."

"What accidents?" Deeks asks again.

"Well, _we_ think Adrian's been behind all that, like... instruments suddenly disappeared, that the fine tuning, for _some_ reason wasn't good anymore, water over the instruments," she explains. Deeks already starts to get the idea. Jimmy adds, "Went on with manipulating instruments so that Mike would get hurt."

"So scratching the strings so that they break or so?" Deeks grimaces. Jimmy nods at him, "Exactly. Well, and then that there were appointments Mike should've attended, but, mysteriously, never got the memo... little too much of coincidences, huh?"

"Wow, that's tough," Deeks exhales, leaning back in his chair. So someone was really after Gallagher, long before his death, and even planned to _hurt_ him, and possibly Adrian.

"So you see, you didn't choose the easiest of places," Katy jokes.

"So Mike and Adrian were competing?" Deeks concludes. Katy grimaces, "Adrian was with Mike, but Mike... well, he had his role – and it was clear to anyone that Adrian wouldn't take his place, so he had no reason to compete with him."

"And you have any idea why he was so much against Mike, other than him being he first violin?" Deeks questions. Competing is one thing, hurting someone another... and killing someone... well, something entirely different.

"Well, Adrian's got one big problem – he lacks social qualities whatsoever," Carter snorts.

"I already told Julian about that," Katy huffs.

"And that's why it's tough for him to, well, get better placements," Carter shrugs.

"Coz even if your play's perfect, if you're just not likable... it gets tough for you, unless you have a blind audition and all. Did Adrian never think about that?" Deeks argues. He can't imagine that all ensembles are so set on charisma as this one seemingly is.

"Hm, I once overheard a heart-to-heart conversation he's had with Mr. Parker in the hallways, after Adrian tried to accuse Mike of messing with some of the instruments, which was of course a lie, either way...," Katy explains, "... I was just passing by when I heard it that Mr. Parker actually recommended him to try out for blind auditions, if he was so unhappy in this orchestra. After all, everyone's been aware of him wanting to be first violin, and up to that point, chances for him were nearly zero. Adrian got really upset and told him that he'd never purposely go for blind auditions only – because people just didn't find him likable or whatever."

"You can say about him what you want, but Adrian's the type of guy to take any challenge, even if there isn't. And managing to become first violin in an audition where people would actually see him and get to know him before the audition was his second biggest challenge, right after competing with Mike. And... he'd never give up before he's accomplished that goal. He's persistent till the end – and that makes him the great violinist he is, despite his lousy character," Judith adds.

"Some people are just... _difficult,_ I guess," Deeks summarizes, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. To himself, he notes Adrian as a main suspect, though.

"Right – and Adrian is the perfect example for that," Carter snorts.

"So, watch out for him. I think you're his new Mike – and now he's probably even madder than before," Katy warns Deeks. He winks at her, "Thanks for the advice."

They go on with some chat about instruments as Deeks contemplates on this new situation... well, that is more than he ever expected.

* * *

Later on, Hetty, Deeks and Kensi are back in the office. Once they come to the bullpen, Callen and Sam greet them.

"How did it go, Deeks? Did they throw you out yet?" Sam smirks.

"Nope, managed not to suck," Deeks shrugs. And that still comes as a miracle to him.

"Congrats," Sam smirks, "We should write that on a banner... 'Congratulations: You didn't suck'."

"I'll get you one for your next birthday and then add... you didn't suck this year... as much," Deeks retorts. Sam makes a face, but Deeks ignores it and simply goes on with the case, because that is their focus after all, "So, what's on your card?"

"We've been through Gallagher's neighborhood, nothing, really nothing," Callen shrugs.

"Same for his family. Two children, one who'll go to one of the best colleges once he finishes high school, and the twins are the parents' pride. His wife didn't seem to bear him any grudges, after all, big house, always paid the bills on time, good husband, fine family father," Sam adds. Callen nods, "Same for his troop. Everyone liked him, he's a hero. As we figure, it's gotta be in the orchestra. Since that's been his only hobby once he came back."

"I looked around the place a bit, but didn't find anything spectacular. I only heard from the janitor that Gallagher had trouble with one of the others... uhm...," Kensi thinks about the name, but Deeks already jumps in, "Adrian Carson, second violin."

"Right! How you know?" Kensi blinks. She actually thought she had the best information with this.

"I talked to the ensemble during the break. I managed to get the trust of at least some of them and made friends with a fairly talkative group. They told me some interesting facts about this guy. I think he's _definitely_ a suspect," Deeks tells them.

"Just coz he may be jealous doesn't mean he's been the one to do it," Kensi argues, but Deeks argues, "I don't say he is. I just say that he's damn good candidate, to say the least. Mike never had to fight to keep his position because everyone liked him, in contrast to Adrian. Has always played the second violin, in both the orchestra as well as in real life, as far as I'm concerned. The others said that the rumor goes around that he was the one to sabotage Mike even far before he was killed, by messing with his instruments, telling him wrong appointments, and even messing with Mike's violin so he'd hurt himself, such things. Of course it doesn't make him murderer, but he's at least worth a suspect."

"We should look into his case then, too," Callen nods. That's at least a start.

"Did you run a check on the committee yet?" Deeks asks, to which Callen shakes his head, "Coz those guys seem rather weird."

"Why is that?" Kensi questions.

"Katy, she plays the saxophone, told me that the rumor goes around that Adrian won't be made first violin," Deeks explains.

"How is that weird?" Sam questions, to which Deeks replies, "Normally, if the first violin is out, the second gets his place. Katy says that actually I may have chances to get Mike's spot. They seemingly want an outsider."

"Wow, okay... but maybe they do that because they don't want it to appear as though Carson killed Gallagher to get his spot," Callen argues.

"I was thinking about that, too, but... it may fall back on the performance. I mean, it's not out yet, so it may be just a rumor, but...," Deeks grimaces, and Callen completes, "We'll look into it."

Deeks quickly adds, "And while you're at it, can you check a girl by name Susanne Bigsby?"

"What about her? She been competing with Mike, too?" Kensi asks curiously, but Deeks shakes his head, "No, plays the only harp, so no competition there."

"Then why do you want to check her?" Callen frowns.

"Just a feeling. It's the way she talked about Mike," Deeks shrugs.

"Yeah?" Callen makes a face, demanding more input. Deeks exhales, "I think she may have had feelings for him."

She even _blushed_ when she talked about him. She looked just like a teenager having a crushing on her teacher, at least she did to Deeks.

"I'll eat my hat if that guy's had an affair with her, or at all," Sam snorts.

"Maybe it was one-sided, happens, too," Deeks argues, "and you don't have a hat."

"Fine, we'll check her background, too, if your _gut_ tells you so," Sam shrugs.

"Thank-you," Deeks rolls his eyes. If Callen had said it, they'd already be on the computers, but well... it might be a hunch anyway, so for now... Deeks lets it be.

They are one step closer to figuring this out.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Okay, I know I've taken considerably long to post a new chapter, but I still have to figure out some things for the case-plot and how the whole crime plays together. I'm not the most gifted crime writer, sadly. I don't have too vast knowledge of federal government and law... well, and crime. I've researched a bit, so I hope to deliver a halfway plausible storyline. I'm still new and I hope that my crime-skills will improve over the course of writing such fics. So please, be patient with me ;)  
Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. More is still in store.  
Read, review, enjoy ;)

* * *

The next day, Deeks is back to the orchestra as Julian. Kensi is roaming around once again, trying to get information from talkative staff, because one should never underestimate all the janitors, secretaries, receptionists, and cleaners. They see what others don't, and if they are only a bit talkative... only the better for the agents.

Katy comes over to him upon catching sight of the young man and greets him cheerfully, "Julian, hi!"

"Hey, Katy...," he greets her back, but then frowns, "... you sound surprised for some reason?"

"I just thought that maybe we scared you off enough with what we told you yesterday," Katy shrugs.

"Oh, no way. I'm all up for gossip, for as long as it's not revolving around me," Deeks snickers.

"Either way, glad to see you back," Katy smiles happily. Deeks claps her on the shoulder, "Glad I'm still here..."

Adrian suddenly jostles against him, obviously on purpose. "Watch out where you're standing," he mutters under his breath as he walks on.

"God, Adrian, can you stop being a jerk?!" Katy hollers after him, but the man's already walking off.

"Are you okay?" she asks, turning to Deeks with concern, but the detective waves at her, "I'll survive, okay? C'mon, he's just... testing his boundaries. Be sure, next time I'll knock him to the ground. I can do that, you know?"

"Uh, this guy's absolutely impossible!" Katy exhales exasperated.

"Well, I get it that he's pissed. I mean... not to be made first violin right away, though you would deserve it, and then have me as competition for a spot that's technically his... That must suck," Deeks argues. After all, he has to fraternize with Adrian also, or at least try. Deeks has to get more information, and he won't get it from Katy's group alone. If Adrian or the other violins are the source of the problem, he has to tackle that at some point.

"Oh, don't you have pity with this guy. He's a total jerk," she grumbles, before she calls out atop of her voice, "and that's why no one wants him as first violin!"

"C'mon, leave him alone already," Deeks exhales. He never thought that musicians could compete that much, geez.

"Hey, you're on our side, remember?" Katy argues, but Deeks replies calmly, "I just say that I don't start to fully hate a guy after he's shoved me a little."

"You have it coming then. Is not like I didn't warn you," Katy warns him. Deeks smirks at her, "And if something happens, you get to tell me that you told me so, deal?"

"Deal," Katy huffs playfully.

"And I thought you saxophones were smooth and laid-back people," Deeks jokes, "and here you yell at other members of the ensemble."

"You're like a little puppy. Someone's gotta protect you," Katy jokes.

"Aww," Deeks smirks, "that's cute."

"Now get going, or we'll be late for practice," Katy grumbles, pushing him ahead. Deeks laughs as they make their way inside. Soon, practice starts and he has to sink back into the music, finding it easier than yesterday, though he is still not comfortable with this, _at all_.

* * *

Later on, the ensemble (finally) gets a break. Who could have guessed that playing an instrument is that draining _really?!_ Deeks actually finds it more challenging than some chases he had for federal government. Perhaps it's because he is forced to repeat things so many times when he practices music. When Deeks works for NCIS or LAPD on a normal case, there is always something new. Each situation is unique. He always has to find a new approach, a new angle, has to be flexible, but here... here he play Vivaldi's Winter over and over and over and then another time again, just to get told that he still sucks. Of course that's required to play it perfectly, but Deeks never was the perfectionist type of person to begin with. He always thought that for as long as he gets it done, it's okay, but now to play this instrument, this violin... it forces him to perfection. And Deeks hates that. Because this is anything _but_ perfect. Maybe it was once, long ago when he was still a child and didn't know better, but now it's just no longer. And that makes it so hard... because the moment he thinks the tormenting memories can finally wander back into their boxes, the conductor tells them to do it again.

This job royally sucks to him. Deeks is pulled out of his thoughts as Katy approaches him. He puts his water bottle down, flashing his signature smirk, "What can I do for you, Kitty Kat?"

"First, don't call me that," Katy grumbles.

"Just Kitty?" Deeks winks at her, but she pulls him up by the arm, "Get up, you're helping me out!"

"Why?" Deeks questions.

"Because you're the newbie, and newbie's do what the elder ones say," Katy informs him.

"I'm older than you," Deeks argues.

"Still the new one, now c'mon," Katy says, pulling him up from his stool. Deeks actually wanted to meet up with Kensi, but... maybe he gets some more information from Katy. He can talk to Kensi later, too.

"So? What do we do now?" he asks curiously.

"I'll show you where we hide the spare mics, you carry them," Katy declares.

"Oh, we do that?" Deeks frowns playfully, "I thought us great musicians have little minions for that."

"You are the minion, Julian," Katy reminds him, "we torment you a bit."

"And how's that different from how the other violins hate me?" Deeks jokes as Katy leads the way to where they hide the microphones. "We don't do really mean things... and we still have a soul," she shrugs.

"And reflections in the mirror?" Deeks chuckles. She nods, "Most of us... I think, ugh, now I will have to check for that, _thanks."_

"You're more than welcome," Deeks snickers. They walk behind the curtains.

"Don't you have a room for these?" Deeks frowns, "In the last orchestra, we had a separate room."

Well, he saw it in a movie. That also counts, _right?_

"Yeah, and we have a room for them, but we're still waiting for the new mics. Those are old and suck. They always break and make weird noises, so we decided to deposit a box here so that we don't always have to run all the way to the storage," she explains.

"Efficient," Deeks smirks.

"Okay, just grab a bunch of these. Susanne's said that hers gave out throughout the play twice, so she really needs them," Katy says, going through the box to fish out the best ones, "Okay, I think that should do. You take those, c'mon."

She tosses them at Deeks.

"When's the delivery gonna come, though? I mean, if the next performance is only two weeks from now and we still miss good mics...," Deeks grimaces, but Katy huffs, "are you afraid that your performance will suffer?"

"I just wanna know. Otherwise I bring my own," Deeks smirks.

"Now, now, don't worry. We will have them before you have your big day," Katy winks at him as she puts the broken mics into a separate box with the tag "Crappy" on it.

"Why should I worry? If the mic gives out on me, then they won't hear me if I play crap," Deeks huffs. And that is something he'd actually call a blessing. Mr. Smith is giving him hell each time, and Deeks, as Julian, has to stay in character: nod, say thank you, and then do it again, and not making a comment, which would fit his character _far_ better.

"You're good, Julian," Katy sighs, "You just need a bit more training. And even if not, you make it happen with your charm."

"Oh, you find me charming, now that's cute," Deeks chuckles.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't realize that Mr. Smith purposely pushed you so you played alone a lot more," Katy argues.

"I thought this was just to torment me," Deeks grimaces, but Katy argues, "He's prepping you up, you dork."

"Ugh, I still think it'll be Adrian, believe me. In the end you go with the tried and trusted. I actually think that you guys are just telling me that I'm supposed to be first to mock me. I don't see that," Deeks argues. At least he hopes this is a joke.

"Mr. Smith treats you just like he treated Mike," Katy argues.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asks. Maybe some new information after all? If so, he should definitely take the bait.

"Well, Mike was a performer. To be his best, he had to shine, stand onstage, play his solo," Katy shrugs, "That's why Mr. Smith made him stand up already in the auditions, you know, to stick out."

"Well, it's what I'd do with someone who isn't playing well either. You make him stand out so that you can correct mistakes," Deeks argues.

"Smith makes _you_ stand up because you're supposed to stand out, too," Katy replies.

"Huh?" Deeks frowns.

"Julian, you're here on Mr. Parker's order. And normally that's why he should perfectly ignore you, because that is what he does with all those Parker suggests. Smith doesn't like the old man," Katy explains.

"Why is that?" the detective questions, to which she shrugs, "Well, Mr. Parker is an idealist, chip of the old block. Smith is... a tough bone and perfectionist, just like Mr. Parker, but he is more goal-oriented. He wants to earn money with this job. Parker has the philosophy of the group being the core of everything, while Smith doesn't care. He wants money. He was the one who advocated Mike so much in the first place. Mr. Smith searches for starlets, you see? He wants one to stand out to sell the tickets."

Okay, so add Mr. Smith to the list of people maybe connected to the crime. At least Deeks starts to have a bad feeling about that guy, though this of course means more pressure on Adrian also. If Mr. Smith actually favored Mike... Adrian would only be more jealous, right? One more reason to kill him.

"Okay, so Mr. Parker and Mr. Smith don't like each other, what do I have to do with it?" Deeks grimaces.

"It's as I said. Parker wanted you in, and that's what happened. Normally, Smith would be against you, but he isn't. And that means he sees something in you, something that he can make money with," Katy tells him.

"And now you think that Mr. Smith wants me as first violin... why?" Deeks questions further.

"You got starlet potential, easy as that. I mean... Mike, with the image of the war veteran sold like hell. Let's be honest. With Adrian... no chance. That guy is so... uninteresting that it hurts. There is nothing special about him other than his play. But with you... we have the freestyle musician who's played in the streets, that's an image to sell," Katy explains. Deeks is glad that Hetty and he decided to put it like that because it worked to get him a spot, but now... the prospect of being elected first violin, against really all odds... Deeks's heart beat rises tenfold just thinking about it. Till last he thought this was a crazy idea Katy bred out inside her head – and still hopes it is.

"You don't believe that yourself, do you?" Deeks snorts.

"You are a performer, and a performer is what we need. At least to Mr. Smith," Katy argues, "Mr. Parker wanted you for your unique style, but it was Mr. Smith who voted for you having at least the chance of becoming first violin."

"How would you know? You don't sit in the committee," Deeks argues.

"I have my ears everywhere," Katy snickers.

"You're just gossiping!" Deeks cries out mockingly.

"Even if this is just gossip, it stays true. Performance has a great influence on the reception. And that's why Mike was such a lucky find for us," Katy shrugs, "and that's why you're a lucky find, too."

"Katy, it's not said yet," Deeks warns her, "you have a really good second violin."

"But no performer," Katy shakes her head, "and performance and reputation get more and more important these days..."

"Yeah, noticed so, too," Deeks agrees, "I used to wear one pair of those rainbow colored balloon trousers when I played in the streets. I got like... a few pennies, out of pity. One guy actually came up to me to give me a dollar and said that I should use that money to buy myself a lighter to burn that thing."

"Those trousers are from hell, so you had it coming," Katy laughs.

"Those are my lucky pants. Always wear them!" Deeks exclaims playfully.

"What? You wear it now? You're wearing skinny jeans," Katy makes a face.

"I made lucky boxer shorts outta them," Deeks jokes.

"And those you wear everyday?! You're disgusting!" Katy snorts. Deeks laughs, "Only for the big occasions... and of course I don't wash it. That might wash off the luck, you know."

"Gah, stop it already!" she cries out. They shove each other like friends do as suddenly there is a cracking sound from above. Deeks look up to the metallic constructions still in place after the renovation, just to see boxes and sand sacks falling down. Deeks yells, "Watch out!"

He pushes Katy out of the way and both fall to the ground as the wooden boxes shatter on the ground. He towers over her protectively as both are covered in splinters and chunks of wood, the sand sacks only doing more damage.

"Katy? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Deeks asks as he pulls away. She shakes her head, still shocked, so he asks again, "Katy? You alright? Talk to me!"

"I'm fine... thanks. You... you just saved my life, I... guess. Nice... reflexes... by the way," she stammers, still dazed. Deeks manages a strained chuckle, "Told you, all the lucky boxer shorts."

"Might be...," Katy mumbles absently.

"Didn't know they have boxes up there," Deeks winces.

"We don't, we just...," Katy wants to explain, but then she cries out in a high-pitched voice, "oh my god, Julian!"

"What? You hurt?!" Deeks blinks at her, but Katy shakes her head, "No, but _you_!"

She points a shaky finger at the man's shoulder. Deeks turns his head lightly, just to find a big piece of wood still sticking out of his shoulder. Katy cries out, "Help! Someone help here! Ambulance! Someone!"

"Maybe you get to tell me that you told me so sooner than I estimated," Deeks grunts as Katy runs off to get help.

* * *

Later the day, Deeks and Kensi make it back to the office. Sam and Callen are already waiting for them. Kensi sent them a text to tell them that Deeks was injured lightly, but they agreed that they'd wait for them to come to tell them personally.

"Hey," Callen greets the two as they come into the bullpen, "now what on earth happened?"

"Whoever killed Mike is seemingly after me now," Deeks explains, "Katy and I were walking behind the curtains to get new mics when those boxes suddenly fell off the scaffolds. I could prevent further harm by pushing her outta the way, but..."

"Seemingly not as successful when it comes to yourself," Callen grimaces. However, Deeks grunts dismissively, "Just a piece that got stuck in my shoulder. Not as much of a big deal, only bruising and a minor cut."

"He cried like a girl," Kensi snorts. "What? You were the one who wanted to hold my hand," Deeks retorts playfully, though Kensi actually grabbed his hand once she got to him... out of habit,_ of course_.

"Only because you cried," Kensi replies, sticking out her tongue.

"Think you can continue to play?" Sam asks worriedly.

"What? Yeah, of course," Deeks nods, gesticulating, "it's really not that bad. Just looked like out of the movies with the thing sticking out of my shoulder. It penetrated the skin, but it only got stuck because of the fabric, and that stuff took most of the impact, so I was actually quite lucky... even if I wasn't lucky."

Kensi makes Deeks sit down in his chair, producing a cooling bag out of nowhere to put (or rather slap) on his shoulder. He lets out a yelp, but Kensi ignores him purposely, "Really, it sucks to be forced to play nurse for you all this time."

"C'mon, you dig it at least a bit," Deeks snickers, "and no sponge bath yet."

Kensi rolls her eyes, "You just get away with it coz you saved Katy and coz you're hurt. Otherwise you'd get punched now."

"It's cute when you're so caring that you stop punching," Deeks smiles.

"I had a look at the scaffold... good chances this was manipulated, but we'll have to wait for the experts to say," Kensi tells them. She wanted to inspect it herself, but it would have been out of character to climb on the scaffold, as the _secretary._ She could only asset visually from where they stood.

"So... possible suspects?" Callen questions.

"I don't think it's Katy. She could've gotten hurt," Kensi replies.

"Right," Deeks nods, "Well, I saw Adrian, Susanne, and Smith in the audition room when we took off, but this could have been prepared in advance. I don't know."

"So you're on a hit list now too, Deeks," Sam grimaces.

_"Yay?"_ Deeks frowns, "I guess I'm just _Orchestra's Most Wanted_."

"Did you get any more information from Katy?" Callen asks.

"... just that there is something going on between Parker and Smith, they are _antagonizing,_ kind of. And Smith, or so Katy told me, was the one who advocated Mike so much," Deeks explains.

"So?" Kensi grimaces.

"He did so for commercial reasons, at least that's what most people say," Deeks explains, "and that is why... well... this looks like I actually have... _chances?"_

"For what?" Sam grimaces.

"Being made first violin?" Deeks makes a face. This still doesn't sound right.

"Whoa," Sam puckers his lips, "I didn't see that one coming."

"Trust me, me neither, and it's not said yet. It's just that the rumor goes around... and even if it's not true," Deeks grimaces, and Callen completes, "That puts pressure on Carson."

"Yeah," Deeks nods.

"Well, we'll dig into Smith's files a bit more, then... see if maybe he had to do with it," Sam nods.

"Do we finally know how Gallagher died?" Kensi asks.

"It's taking really long this time," Deeks agrees.

"There are a few inconsistencies they said," Callen explains, "Gallagher was in good health, but he had some chronic pains and stuff for which he had to take medicine. That messed up their first tests."

"When you can't even count on the experts," Sam sighs.

"So... Adrian remains main suspect. Smith is maybe-shady... and my life sucks now... I think that sums it up pretty well," Deeks grimaces.

"Pretty much," Callen shrugs, "Okay, we still stick to the plan. If it is as you say and you actually get the vote as first violin, then this might push Carson so that we finally get the proof we need, though you'll have to be extra-attentive from now on."

"Yeah," Deeks nods.

"As for us... remains the same. Kensi has your back in the orchestra, we run the interrogation... and kick the experts in the butt to finally give us the information we need to do proper iterrogation," Callen goes.

"Alright," All agree. The plan is set... _again._

* * *

Later the day, Kensi convinced Deeks to actually go home and not practice. Though he agreed only under the condition that she stays for at least a while. Which is why both are lying on the couch now, after some Chinese takeaway and a cat fight over which movie they will watch. And, as always, they came to the conclusion that they will just watch both. Kensi is leaning with her back against his chest, he has one arm loosely around her waist... and Monty sits in her lap as they watch Kensi's movie of choice. It's nice to have a sense of normalcy, at least in that tiny bubble they share now, well, they and Monty.

"... So, were you really not scared for me, Fern?" Deeks smirks.

"If it's Adrian, I'm gonna thank him," Kensi jokes, "maybe I buy some flowers."

"Nice," Deeks snickers.

"Of course I was concerned. I mean... _if_ you get hurt, it should be... in battle, in the field... not coz of... falling down boxes and sand sacks... or rather not at all," Kensi grimaces, allowing a bit of emotion to show. It shocked Kensi when the news reached her that Deeks was injured... but now she is actually... _scared,_ because Deeks suddenly became the new target. And who would want one's partner as a target?

"Yeah, I know what you mean... that's not what I pictured either," Deeks smirks, holding her a bit tighter.

"Well, you can count yourself lucky that you have me. I make sure you don't end up underneath some boxes... or in the hands of a sadistic psychopath," Kensi smirks. Deeks takes her hand and smiles silently, "Yeah, lucky to have you."

"So you're serious about becoming first violin?" Kensi smirks.

"No, I was just joking to feel better," Deeks snickers, but then turns more serious, "Of course I was honest. Though I don't see it happening. I just told you what Katy told me."

"Are you excited?" Kensi asks tentatively.

"That Adrian might try to kill me for that? Yeah, I'm _totally_ looking forward to it," Deeks huffs jokingly.

"I don't mean on the case level," Kensi argues, "I mean on the personal level."

"On the personal level... I wouldn't like to get killed either," Deeks jokes. Kensi turns around lightly, "Deeks, I mean it."

"This is a job," Deeks argues.

"Well, you used to play the violin, and even if practice is seemingly crap... you seem to enjoy yourself here and there," Kensi replies. She observed him when he played with the ensemble. Sometimes Deeks smiled. And she noticed before that he really sinks into the music, leans into it. You don't do that if that is all nothing to you, or so she figures.

"I like music," Deeks shrugs.

"You know, sometimes when I work a cover... I... imagine how it'd be like, to live this life, you know?" Kensi goes on.

"Ah, so when we played husband and wife," Deeks snickers, but Kensi nudges her elbow against his knee.

"So you ask me if I can picture myself... as a musician in an orchestra? Violinist playing in the Great Halls? That is what you're asking?" Deeks questions.

"Yeah," Kensi nods.

"Not really. I know how hard-working these guys are... I would've given up, most likely," Deeks shrugs with a smirk.

"You're hard-working, in your own way," Kensi argues. She knows that he is just saying that to shut her up and change the topic, but... she knows, so she holds on.

"Even if so... no, can't picture myself in it," Deeks smirks.

"Not even remotely?" Kensi questions.

"Maybe the part about the cover-story... playing in the streets, freestyle... that might be more my style, you know, free spirit and all... so that, maybe... for some other circumstances changed, but... orchestra? Nah... too stiff and... too much gossip. I hate gossip," he sighs, leaning back.

"What circumstances changed?" Kensi asks. Deeks chuckles, "You're interrogating me."

"I'm not," Kensi insists.

"Kensi...," Deeks warns her playfully.

"Maybe a bit," she admits, "I'm just... confused? I mean... you don't want to play, but then you do it... and then you enjoy yourself, but then you hate it again..."

"I'm a mysterious guy, what can I say?" Deeks huffs.

"So... we play the old game?" Kensi sighs. That is typical for Deeks, avoiding things, avoiding topics, joking about it... it's nice and funny for the most part, but sometimes... it sucks when you don't know what the other one is thinking.

"For a while longer, yeah... I don't want to think about this just now. I have to stay focused on the case, you see," Deeks says, now more sincere.

"But the deal is still in place?" Kensi asks.

"That we exchange stories? Yeah, just... till after the case. For now... I just wanna enjoy the movie... or what's left of it..," he tilts his head at the screen again, _"Wait..._ since when is that guy in the movie!? I thought he was dead!"

Kensi blinks at the screen also, figuring that Deeks won't tell her anyways. She copies his movement and tilts her head to the other side.

"... maybe it's a zombie movie after all?!" Kensi grimaces.

"It didn't say so on the cover...," Deeks frowns.

"Weird," both say simultaneously, sinking into the movie and the comfort of each other's touch.

The situation is a mess, but... when isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for the nice feedback, you're such kind people!  
Okay, so this chapter will extend on the orchestra arc a bit, and we dig deeper into one character. The case will come back into focus later on, so don't worry ;)  
I hope you'll like it.  
Read, review, and enjoy ;)

* * *

The next day, Deeks is back to the game. At some point he is really glad that Kensi convinced him to take the evening off. He feels... refreshed, actually, and less nervous. Though he still feels nervous each day, but Deeks gave up on the idea long ago that he will ever feel comfortable as Julian, the violinist. The character is not the problem, it's the profession, most definitely. He would rather not have to do with it at all, but now... it doesn't seem so bad for once, and that despite the fact that he is targeted by a murderer. At least his shoulder doesn't hurt as much, aside from the bruising, but... all in all... there were worse days before.

He puts up his equipment along with Kensi when Katy comes over to him and instantly grabs him in a tight embrace, leaving Deeks dumbstruck, "Whoa!"

"I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for saving my life, Julian. So, thanks," Katy says.

"Not for that," he laughs nervously.

"You risked your own life for mine. How do I ever repay you for that?" Katy asks.

"One thing you can do right away," Deeks winces.

"What is it?" Katy asks.

"Let go of my shoulder, big please?" Deeks grimaces, and Katy instantly lets go, putting up her hands the way criminals do after they dropped their weapons, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, just minor, believe me, only hurts when you press on it," the detective smirks at her, patting her on the shoulder lightly.

"This piece _stuck_ out of your shoulder," Katy insists, and Kensi joins her, "Same thing I told him, but Mr. Ambrose is very persistent."

"_Ms. Finnegan_ is just too worried about me," Deeks snickers. Katy frowns at the two, "How are you two related again? I mean, I get it that you're his manager's secretary, but... you seem kinda close."

"Well, we grew to be friends when Ms. Lange found him. At first I couldn't stand him, typical overly creative musician and all...," Kensi smirks.

"Yeah, we have a reputation to have our kinks," Katy grins.

"Right. Well, I help wherever I can. And now I'm playing nurse," Kensi shrugs.

"And that is something I enjoy greatly," Deeks chuckles, but that is when Kensi suddenly slaps a cooling back against his shoulder, quite roughly. He hisses.

"You wish," she smiles at him mischievously.

"Always," Deeks returns.

"So I take that you're gonna carry on," Katy turns to him, and Deeks nods, "Yep."

"I bet Adrian's mad as hell that you didn't quit yet," Katy snorts.

"Why?" Deeks asks innocently.

"Well, he did it, didn't he?" Katy grimaces, "With the boxes."

"That's not said. It's not even clear if this wasn't just an accident," Deeks argues. They are sure this was not accident, but that's nothing Katy should know about.

"Ugh, c'mon, it _must_ be Adrian. Who else would?" Katy argues, but Deeks replies, "We don't know that and it's way too early to jump to conclusions. And it's not nice to suspect one of the team, even if he's a jerk at times."

"You say that now," Katy grumbles.

He takes her by the shoulder, "C'mon, it's time for practice."

They walk over to the stools. Adrian's already seated next to Deeks, checking him over.

"Good day," the detective greets him extra-cheerfully, but Adrian says nothing... just as usual.

"Well then...," Deeks grimaces, but much to his surprise, Adrian speaks up, though it is more of an icy hiss, "How's the shoulder? I heard that you had an _accident_ yesterday?"

"Oh, it's fine, thanks for the concern," Deeks smirks, ignoring the obvious implication here, though he can't help himself but ask himself if this "threat" isn't a bit too obvious.

"Maybe you just gotta be more _careful_," Adrian smirks darkly.

"Might be, thanks for the advice, pal," Deeks flashes his signature smirk at him. Both fall silent after that. Shortly afterward, the conductor comes in and practice starts, once again. Deeks is glad that the shoulder doesn't affect his play so that Mr. Smith doesn't complain as much.

* * *

Once practice is over, the conductor comes up to Deek, "Mr. Ambrose."

"Mr. Smith," Deeks bows his head politely.

"I hope your shoulder is better?" Smith asks him.

"It's fine, thank you. It won't hinder me in my play if that's of concern," Deeks assures quickly, enacting the anxious newbie perfectly.

"No doubt, your play was just as it was the day before. No, I wanted to talk about something else," Smith tells him. Marty nods curtly, "Okay, go ahead, please."

"Well, apparently, Mr. Gallagher was supposed to give a solo performance onstage, though he tragically passed away during the concerto. And for the coming up concert, he was also to give a solo," Smith explains.

"Okay...," Deeks grimaces.

"We buried the idea with him, sadly," the conductor goes on "but maybe we actually have a chance with you."

Oh oh!

"Your performance was surprisingly good – and if we got no other impression of you but that you are one to be able to pull off a show," Mr. Smith explains, "and that is what we need now to stop the gossip revolving around Mr. Gallagher's death."

"Pardon?" Deeks blinks. His brain just somehow cut all ties to the rest of the body. _Oh please no_!

"Well, there is gossip on whether Mr. Gallagher's death was, well, natural. And on whether we can hold up our standard now that he is gone. People are focusing on this and not the music, or performance, and we hope that maybe you might help us getting rid of that particular problem by performing a solo, by performing Vivaldi's _"L'inverno",_ as the first violin. So if you want, you may try your luck," Mr. Smith explains. Deeks stares at him. They talked about the possibility, but till last Deeks didn't see it happening. Oh God!

"Really?! No kidding?!" Deeks gets a hold of himself and plays the overly excited musician whose dreams just became reality... though this is Deeks's personal nightmare that became true.

"No, we agreed that you're an excellent performer, and that is what we need, so...," the conductor nods.

"Wow, that'd be... amazing!" Deeks stammers.

"So you want to do it?" Smith asks. Deeks nods vehemently, "Definitely... unless of course this is... uhm, I don't wanna step on someone's toes, you see?"

Because the detective knows that he _definitely_ is, Adrian's namely.

"That is something you have to forget about if you want to be a high class violinist, Mr. Ambrose, always keep that in mind," Smith lectures him, "you can be either a shark or a fish. What will it be, Mr. Ambrose?"

"I _definitely_ want to," Deeks agrees hastily.

"Very well. I'll give the notes to your assistant. The committee and I decided that we shall keep that to ourselves for at least two more days – so that things calm down here, after this... _incident,"_ Mr. Smith goes on. Deeks keeps a straight face, "Yeah, of course, that makes sense..."

Katy didn't lie when she said that this guy is solely focused on commerce, and for that he wants a starlet, and that starlet is Deeks now, seemingly.

"I assigned Mr. Carson to your help," Smith goes on, "He knows the tunes, and since we need to pull this off in short time, it's best you practice with someone who knows it well."

_Oh well_... rationally, this is an opportunity to get closer to Adrian, and therefore closer to tying up the case, but emotionally... Deeks would just love to run. He doesn't want this, at all.

"Not that I mind, but why exactly doesn't just Adrian play it if he knows it already?" Deeks asks.

"Mr. Carson is a pillar, no more, no less. He delivers what he is assigned to, is steady in his play, and strengthens the overall performance, but it's not the pillars people look at, it's the great statue in the center that draws the attention to it," Smith explains.

"Does he know about this yet?" Deeks asks cautiously, because that means he may have to watch out for knives, more boxes, a bomb, shotguns? He would just like to know what to expect.

"We let him know yesterday, yes," Mr. Smith nods. Oh well, that means Adrian just climbed all the way to the top. If he knew since yesterday... best chances that he was the one who manipulated the scaffold.

"Oh, okay," Deeks nods hastily.

"And it's not that we didn't try it with him, Mr. Ambrose, you can rest assured. Mr. Carson got chances many times, but when he is on stage performing for us," Smith goes on, "it's as though all passion's left him. And that is something we can't have for the solo. Such a performance has to move people, but if an unmoved man plays it, how is it going to stir emotional reaction in the audience then, you see?"

"Sure, okay, so Adrian and I will be working overtime, as I take it?" Deeks asks. Extra-work ahead! _Yay, sucks_!

"We already made up appointments. They are handed to your assistant as we speak," Smith tells him, but then Adrian comes by, so the conductor raises his hand to get his attention, "Ah, Mr. Carson! There you are. On a word?"

Adrian comes over to them, his raven hair falling over his green eyes.

"I just informed Mr. Ambrose about the solo," Mr. Smith says. Adrian nods curtly, but says nothing.

"Do you have time to practice with him tonight?" Mr. Smith questions, keeping up an overly nice tone that makes Deeks's skin crawl.

"Of course," Adrian mumbles in a low voice, though he probably wants to say, "go to hell".

"Very well. Then this is settled," the conductor nods, "Goodbye, gentlemen."

With that the man walks off. Deeks turns to Adrian almost apologetically, "I didn't know about this until just now."

"Just be there after official practice. I want to get over with this," the other man hisses. Deeks makes a face. It's natural that Adrian is pissed, but... if he is a murderer, this means that a murderer targeting him is mad at him. That can't be good. However, before Deeks can contemplate further on the topic, Adrian walks off wordlessly. Kensi comes up to Deeks, "You got the solo?"

"Yeah... I think... I mean...," Deeks grimaces. He still can't believe it. The detective runs a shaky hand through his locks. This feels just so wrong.

"Uhm... congratulations?" Kensi frowns uncertainly. She knows that Deeks, personally, would rather not be assigned that position, but it might be their ticket to Adrian, so it is at least worth a _congratulation._

"How did that happen?" Deeks brings out, still staring at the spot where Mr. Smith and Adrian used to stand a few moments ago.

"You were _good?"_ Kensi shrugs.

"... I got the solo... and Adrian's supposed to practice with me," Deeks says, in the hope that verbalizing it makes it less weird, but once he spelled it out, it feels only worse.

"Wow, okay, that can be... dangerous," Kensi winces. Deeks nods, "Mr. Smith said that he knew about this already since yesterday."

"So maybe that's why he attacked you?" Kensi concludes also.

"_If_ he attacked me," Deeks shrugs, "though it's not looking good for him. Well, maybe I get some more insight in practice with him... he'll have to say _something,_ right?"

"Hopefully," Kensi replies.

They will have to see.

* * *

Later on, Deeks's special practice begins. And really, Deeks asks himself when his life suddenly became an aura solely revolving around this godforsaken violin. A few days back, he was a detective, working with his partner, over at the NCIS, and now he is... _what?_ At some point he doesn't know anymore. Deeks does something he hates, but it's as Kensi says: there are those moments when he feels a smile creeping to his face throughout the performance, no matter how tiring the repetition is. He catches himself leaning into the touch of the instrument the way he used to, when it was still a sweet escape. And now he is supposed to actually play a solo, in front of all those experts? Deeks hopes from the bottom of his heart that they will close the case before it comes to that incident... he would rather not pee his pants or faint in public... possibly both.

And here he is, with Adrian, who might be the man targeting him, _alone..._ in that private audition room. This is definitely not what Deeks had pictured as a good starting point.

Deeks sits on the ground cross-legged, for minutes now. He just glances up to Adrian, who looks back at him. Staring contest is probably an understatement. Deeks wants the other man to take the initiative, which is why he just waits. He got time, right?

After another minute, Adrian is actually the one to break the silence, visibly fed up with this, "Are you just going to stare or will you start playing?"

"You're the one in command," Deeks shrugs with a smile, "I just wait for my orders."

"Wow... okay... I have no idea why they gave you the solo," the younger man grumbles.

Deeks: "I still don't understand myself. I guess it's the hair," Deeks smirks, but Adrian stays unimpressed, "How often did you play this yet?"

"... couple of times? Well, ever since I got the information from Mr. Parker that this is the program," Deeks shrugs. Adrian grunts, "God."

"I can't help it," Deeks smirks.

"What? You can't help it? You can't even play the classics," Adrian runs a hand over his face, "You're an absolute idiot."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, sadly," Deeks grins.

"I don't know what Smith is thinking... I would have better chances teaching that to a rat," Adrian grumbles.

"You're the one in command, but how is this suggestion: you play it for me once?" Deeks asks tentatively.

"_You_'re supposed to learn it, not me," Adrian rolls his eyes.

"I know that, but I can play it better once I heard it," Deeks explains, and that is actually true. Deeks can play better once he heard it the way it should be, but it also has a very practical reason, he wants to get closer to the man, so he has bring Adrian out of his shell.

"Music-dyslexic, really?" Adrian grunts.

"What-ever," Deeks rolls his eyes.

Adrian lets out a weary sigh before he takes up the violin and starts to play, perfectly, really.

"Wow, you're damn good," Deeks blinks at him. And that is an understatement. Deeks has no clue what the others meant: his play is beautiful, it's perfect.

"Of course," Adrian rolls his eyes as he puts the violin back down.

"I don't know how it is about you," Deeks sighs, "but you should be playing this part, not me."

"But you should be aware that in this orchestra, the committee decides. And it decided against me and for you. So you'll have to live with it," Adrian sighs, and at this point Deeks can't help but feel with this guy. It's obvious that he loves music, loves this instrument. It must be paining to not only be denied your well-deserved spot, but to lose it to a newbie who's not halfway as good? That must be torture.

"Are you never accepting an honest compliment or is it just me?" Deeks grumbles.

"Both," Adrian huffs, and yes, there is actually the faintest of smiles on his lips this time.

"Okay, Boss," Deeks winks at him, "what's next?"

"You play," Adrian demands.

"How 'bout we play together at first? Then I can adjust to the rhythm," Deeks suggests. Adrian shrugs, "Fine, if that helps you – and ends this ordeal."

They pick up their violins. Deeks takes his stance, as does Adrian and they start to play. Deeks can't help but smile. Adrian seems far more relaxed and actually better than he plays in the ensemble. Once they are done, Adrian says, "Better than I thought."

"Thanks," Deeks smirks. That was an _actual_ compliment.

"But you played my second violin," Adrian argues, "as first you have to take the lead."

"I just liked your play," Deeks smiles. And that is truth told. He loves the way Adrian plays.

"Don't get sentimental on me, will you?" Adrian grumbles, visibly uncomfortable to be praised for his skills. This must be really a rare occasion for him.

"I'm just saying that I like your play. No reason to get into your pants about it," Deeks huffs playfully, but Adrian replies simply, "Let's just do it again, this time you alone."

Adrian sits down on his stool while Deeks brings the violin up to his chin. He closes his eyes, trying to ease. The detective has to realize that he feels even more nervous than he does in the ensemble. And it's not because he might be facing a murderer, but because he is impressed with Adrian's skills as a violinist. Deeks tries to shut out everything surrounding him, and then starts to play the solo. Adrian watches him carefully. Once he is finished, Deeks searches the violinists's eyes.

"Your string-work is fine," Adrian says, "but you're always speeding up towards the end."

"Yeah," Deeks nods, but Adrian huffs, "But that doesn't seem to matter anyways. You just smile it away, whatever."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deeks questions.

"What? Mr. Parker is one sentimental old bastard, let's face it. He's all over you because he likes you and because you touched him in some way... though I don't see how. And Smith just wants to make fast money with you. You're no real violinist, and you'll never be," Adrian accuses him. And now Deeks actually feels offended, "You don't even know me."

"I know your play," Adrian returns.

"Yeah, well, give me credit that I get thrown into this," Deeks argues, "and that I take a bit more time to adjust." Both stare at each other for a while, but then Adrian gives in, "Fine, then play me something you do know, if there is."

"Seriously?" Deeks blinks at him.

"What? You only big talk? That just proves my point," Adrian huffs, but Deeks takes the challenge. He brings the violin back up to his chin and starts to play the piece he wrote himself that he performed for Mr. Parker, giving it everything he has. Adrian looks disapprovingly at first, but then, he closes his eyes, listens, _really_ listens. Once the last tune fades out, Deeks turns to the violinist again, "Still that bad?"

"Well, you're better composer than you are a player," Adrian huffs.

"Whatever," Deeks rolls his eyes.

"... This was a compliment," Adrian says, now almost sheepishly.

"Oh, was it? I thought it was a critique," Deeks huffs.

"I'm not good at this," Adrian admits, flashing an uncertain smile this time... and that guy really has a nice smile, if he ever shows it.

"Yeah, I guessed as much," Deeks smirks.

"It's good, it's _really_... good," Adrian adds.

"Thanks," Deeks smiles. That surely means something, if Adrian brings himself to it to admit that.

"And you're right that you play this far better than the other things," Adrian smirks.

"Just my point," Deeks chuckles.

"And you can smile it away, that's all that matters," Adrian sighs, waving his hand dismissively. That is when Deeks decides to take a risk and change the course.

"Dude, if you don't want to help me, that's fine. I won't spill to anyone. You can take off, be sure I won't tell a soul. I'll say you practiced all the while, along with me, but stop the attitude," Deeks growls at him. He figures that he has to get Adrian out of his shell, and that might be just it.

Adrian: "Why would you do that?" Adrian blinks at him, visibly shocked at his suddenly harsh reaction... and probably at the fact that Deeks talks back.

"I don't want to play with someone who doesn't wanna play with me. We are in an orchestra. This should be... we should be colleagues, there should be at least some kinda understanding for each other, but this is... only antagonism – and that's nothing that should be there. This only works for like... certain themes where two powers are confronted and fight each other till the bitter end, good and evil, water and fire, God and Satan," Deeks explains, gesticulating wildly, "but in truth, all have to get along to make this work. Or else I can try all I want and won't ever get the harmony right, coz there ain't any. And you should know that even better than I do. You have far more experience and your play's better than mine. No secret to me. I just say that... I won't quit just coz you're pissed. Smith's asked me, so I use the chance, but I won't keep you away from doing your thing. I really don't need that."

There is a long pause. Deeks is actually afraid that he lost Adrian with this... and that he might kill him now, but then he speaks up, "You know Holst's _Mars, the Bringer of the War_?"

"Yeah... _antagonistic,"_ Deeks smirks knowingly. It worked, gladly.

Adrian lifts the bow and starts to play, Deeks joins him immediately. And so they play through all pieces of antagonistic powers, of good and evil, love and hatred, despair, passion, rivalry and jealousy. Both literally sink into the music, allow it to be the extension of their feelings, allow to be carried away by it, to a place no one can follow. Once they are finished, both are sweat-soaked.

"You're so damn good, man...," Deeks laughs, wiping a hand over his face. He really is.

"Has been... some time since I played _Mars_ last," Adrian gasps, actually looking... happy for once.

"I take it that it's your favorite," Deeks asks curiously.

"Used to. Now it's no longer...," Adrian shrugs, his voice growing mute. He suddenly puts his violin back into the case and grabs his things, "I think we're done for the day."

"So we continue?" Deeks asks, actually hopefully.

"Yeah," Adrian nods, not meeting Deeks's eyes, "I gotta go."

He walks to the door, but then turns around one last time, "Ambrose?"

"Yeah?" Deeks blinks at him.

"Thanks for playing this with me. First time it made... fun again," Adrian admits, and with that he takes off.

Deeks stands there, feeling lost.

Is that guy really what he seems to be?

Is he the murderer?

Or just someone who is at war with the world?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks for the great feedback, I really appreciate it.  
Special thanks to jmlane1966 - I will revise the first chapters as soon as I can. Thank you for pointing that out to me. I just need a bit more time before I turn back to the revision. And I will consider your other idea. I just have to find a way to incorporate that somehow. So give me a bit more time to think this through ;)  
I think I mentioned it before that I'm no great crime-writer. I still hope that this will play out the way I have it inside my fanfiction-ridden mind, but I apologize in advance if the crime-plot doesn't work all that well. I'm trying ;)  
As for the poison... I just did a bit of research and that's what popped up. I hope you forgive me that my knowledge doesn't go that far (I never murdered someone, so...) I went with this poison because it fitted my purposes best, but... it may be a bit inaccurate. I hope you forgive me that I rather wanted to push the plot on that one.  
Anyway, I still hope you'll like it.  
Read, review, enjoy ;)

* * *

"Hey," Kensi greets him as Deeks makes his way over to her after practice.

"Hey," he replies.

"You okay?" she asks.

"What? Yeah, why?" Deeks blinks at her.

"You were with the guy who maybe...," she makes a plopping sound with her lips. Deeks can't but smirk at that.

"No, nothing's happened, still in one piece," Deeks assures her quickly, "C'mon, let's get to the car, then I tell you everything."

"Okay," she nods. The agents make their way to the car.

"So... what went on between you two?" Kensi asks as she starts the engine, "Do I have to be worried?"

"What? You fear he is competition?" Deeks smirks, but then he leans over to give her a chaste kiss. She rolls her eyes at him, though she is just glad to have him back around. It's actually boring to creep around for information without her partner's stupid comments.

"You wish," Kensi huffs, but then gives him another kiss as she pulls out of the lot.

"I don't think that Adrian's our man," Deeks blurts out. He actually wanted to path the way before he'd drop that, but Deeks just can't get that thought out of his head ever since the other violinist took off. Something tells the detective that things don't play together with Adrian as the culprit.

"What?! Why do you think that?!" Kensi makes a face. Up to this point, everything speaks for him as the culprit.

"Well, I got to spend some time with him, obviously, and he's not all that awful," Deeks brings out. Okay, that doesn't sound too convincing, does it? As if Kensi could read his mind, she glares daggers at him, obviously not buying any of it, "Seriously?"

"I know how it sounds, but I just have the feeling that he may not be what he seems to be, in a positive sense," Deeks shrugs.

"He _threatened_ you," Kensi argues.

"I think that was just to show off," Deeks argues, "It was so darn obvious."

"Deeks, you know that this is no real argument," Kensi threatens him, "Just because he is obvious doesn't mean he didn't do it."

"That I don't say, I just... Adrian was different, now that I got to see him in private," Deeks explains, which causes Kensi to grumble, "We won't act on a hunch. We can't make this personal, okay?"

Deeks glances to the side, out the window. Yeah, _right,_ as if this wasn't personal already. This is so personal that he'd like to hurl. If this got any more personal, he'd make a run for it.

"I know that," Deeks sighs heavily, "I just have a feeling."

"He's a main suspect," Kensi retorts.

"But not the only one," Deeks shoots back.

"Okay, okay... you bring it up when we talk to Sam and Callen. Maybe you can convince them _somehow,"_ Kensi shrugs, because she is _not_ convinced.

They drive back to NCIS. The two get inside and into the bullpen, where Sam and Callen are already waiting for them. "Hey, guys," Kensi and Deeks greet them.

"Hey, so... Deeks, Kensi said that you really got the solo?" Callen asks.

"Yeah," Deeks shakes his head, "still can't believe it."

"Congrats," the other agents smirk with honesty in their words. They are both impressed with Deeks's skills. To make it an orchestra with Hetty's pushing is one thing, but to actually make it the first... that is simply impressive.

"Thanks," Deeks smirks briefly.

"And how did practice go?" Sam asks, "Any trouble?"

"Not really. Adrian actually seemed, I don't know, _nice?"_ Deeks grimaces.

"We are still talking about the same guy, though, right? The person who might have tried to murder you?" Sam huffs, actually allowing a bit of concern to show.

"Yeah, that guy. Look. We said that we shouldn't make fast assumptions. Of course Adrian is a candidate, but he is not the only one, is he?" Deeks argues.

".. you like him," Callen grimaces.

"I don't like him as... _like..._ but, well, I sympathize a bit, admittedly. And I know that this doesn't count, but what I think counts is that he is putting up more of an act when he is around other people. He wants to appear tough," Deeks explains.

"What for?" Sam retorts.

"I don't know. If you asked me, he actually liked the rivalry he's had with Mike, or at least rivalry altogether," Deeks shrugs. It's as Katy said, that guy loves the challenge.

"So?" Kensi argues.

"Why would he try to end something that he actually seems to enjoy?" Deeks replies.

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it. After all, he seems pretty, uhm, _ambitious,"_ Kensi replies, "so maybe he just took it to a new level."

"Kensi's right," Sam nods.

Deeks lets out a weary sigh. He never should have said that out loud. He knew that this would be the reaction he'd get.

"Did you find out anything interesting while I was gone?" the detective now asks instead, "anything on Susanne?"

"Average girl her age. She was the typical brass band type of person during High School, which is why she had some bullying to deal with. She lives alone in a small apartment downtown. I don't see what would be upsetting about her," Sam informs him.

"Anything on the poison?" Kensi asks.

"Botox, most likely," Callen says.

"What?" Kensi blinks at him incredulously.

"He was injected with a deadly dose of Botox. It was injected into his carotid artery," Callen goes on.

"Why didn't they find that out sooner? I mean, that's something they should be able to tell," Kensi frowns. She can't imagine that you can't tell that someone is full of Botox.

"Gallagher had chronic migraines. For that he underwent Botox treatment. That messed with the findings," Sam adds.

"The thing is that you only need small amounts for a lethal dose, so the culprit didn't have to put much in it to have effect," Callen explains.

"What about the needle?" Deeks asks.

"It was most likely attached to his violin. They found a hole at the side, near the thing the chin rests on, but the needle wasn't found," Sam explains.

"So it must be someone who had access to his instrument," Callen says.

"Well, that's true for the ensemble and Mr. Smith," Deeks shrugs, "plus family."

"So Adrian had the opportunity," Sam nods.

"So did all the others," Deeks argues.

"Well, we marked off the family by now, so it must be someone of the orchestra. We dug a little deeper into Carson's file. His father is a doctor," Sam explains.

"The thing is that they don't have contact anymore, though," Callen adds.

"So you think he may have gotten the Botox from his father?" Kensi asks.

"Not really, as I said, no contact. And even a doctor doesn't get Botox that easily, as someone who isn't a plastic surgeon. But maybe that's how he learned about it," Callen argues.

"Did a plastic surgeon of the area say that something was stolen or so?" Kensi asks.

"Not that we know. As already mentioned, the thing is that you need incredibly little to kill someone," Sam replies, "though we'll have to see if maybe one of the ensemble showed up at a plastic surgeon to get treatment. That will take some time, though. You know how doctors are..."

"Well, from my side, there wasn't much new," Kensi shrugs.

"Just keep it up," Callen smirks.

"Yeah, well, maybe I get something from the ensemble tomorrow. I just hope that they finally start to trust me. Up to this point, they are still holding back to some degree," Kensi sighs.

"As I said, just keep going, and have a close eye on Deeks," Callen winks at her.

"Now I feel flattered," Deeks huffs.

"You may," Kensi chuckles.

"Okay," Deeks grimaces, "Well, either way, I'll have a look at those notes again, for morrow in practice... sucked enough today."

"Teacher's pet is doing his homework," Sam snickers.

"What-ever," Deeks grumbles. He sits down at his desk and starts to flip through the pages of his music book.

"Did Hetty find out anything out about Mr. Parker?" Kensi asks.

"Not really. The thing is that he is less and less involved into the politics of the orchestra, or so he told her. It's as Deeks said, Parker and Smith are somehow competing, though Smith is having the upper hand in the game. Parker has less and less say in the committee. The only thing he still does is the auditions, because he is seemingly still the best hearer. Smith is the one who settles everything else. Smith and Parker are both owners, but Smith holds most shares because the others of the committee are on his side," Callen explains, "and that is also why Parker is often outvoted when it comes to the bigger decisions."

"Hetty said that Smith tries to kick Parker out, in years now. The thing is that the committee wouldn't ever do that, because he is pretty much the father of this whole orchestra," Sam adds.

"Well, we know that Parker didn't do it. What do you think of Smith then?" Kensi asks.

"As Deeks said, that guy is mostly after fame and money, which is why he isn't just the conductor, but also one of the owners. Gallagher brought him money. Why would he risk that by killing him?" Callen argues.

"True again. Well, so it stays the same: the ensemble is our focus," Kensi sighs. She knows that Deeks doesn't want to believe it at some point, but it's the most rational conclusion.

"Right," Sam and Callen agree.

"Well, if that's so, it's of course getting more dangerous for Deeks, with the single performance," Callen shrugs.

Sam: "Yeah, the Vengeance of the Violinists, ain't it, Deeks?" Sam jokes, but when he doesn't get a retort from the detective, he turns to him, "Deeks?"

That is when they realize the hunched over figure at his table – he fell asleep over his notes without anyone's notice so far. All have to grin at that.

"He had to do double-shift today," Kensi smirks, "I think he gets a bit of credit here."

"I think we call it a day for him," Callen shrugs.

"He's trying really hard," Kensi shakes her head, "even if he doesn't want to do it, at all."

"Still wonder why that is," Callen grimaces. This question is actually something the agents wonder about in a while now. Deeks was so reluctant about joining the ensemble, and that even though he is seemingly so good that he is given a solo. It doesn't take an agent to figure that this is personal to him in some way, though neither one understands what could be so personal about playing an instrument.

"He won't say," Kensi shrugs, hugging her arms, "at least for now... we'll have to see."

* * *

Deeks sits with Katy, Judy, and Carter in a circle on the ground. The detective is tending to his violin with rosin.

"... I don't know, I just have the feeling it sounds off," he grimaces.

"Your play was just fine," Katy assures him.

"You're just getting upset because you got the concerto," Carter huffs playfully.

"I swear to God!" Deeks exclaims. Of course he wants to sell the image of a nervous musician, but the detective really has the feeling that the violin doesn't sound right.

"You're just paranoid," Judy rolls her eyes at him, "but if you have that much fear, go to Susanne."

"What would Susanne do for me, then?" Deeks frowns.

"Before she joined an orchestra, she did some internships to learn the fine arts of fine tuning. She actually worked as a Musical Instrument Tuner for some ensembles before she decided to push her own musical career," Carter explains.

"Well, she is a bit of our personal tiny Mr. Parker version. She has the ears of a bat. Susanne can tune most instruments, which is why we can always come to her if we can't find the right tune. That happens even to the best," Katy smirks. Deeks grimaces. The others say that Susanne is off the list, but from the sound of it, it's at least possible that she got to Mike's violin, right? What if he asked her for a tuning? She could have messed with his violin by that time and no one would even ask.

"So not all of you do it yourself?" Deeks asks.

"Well, most of the time, but if it's about a nuance or so, all of us likely turn to her," Judy shrugs.

"Mike was a tuning-dyslexic," Katy laughs sadly, "he told us that he actually went to a shop before he joined the orchestra, and paid much money. He tried it with an electronic tuner before, no chance. He was so mad that he actually paid money for that thing, just to smash it. And his teacher never did it right to him. Mike was so glad when Susanne took over. Saved him some money for sure."

"You remember how stupid he looked when we told him that he doesn't have to pay here, or in orchestras in general?" Judy snickers.

"God, yeah. I mean... then he was like this huge... Bernese Bouvier puppy that didn't get a thing. It was the first time he joined an orchestra, so he couldn't know," Katy smiles, "was still so funny."

"I miss him," Carter sighs.

"Yeah, me, too," Katy shrugs.

"Anyway, no teary faces now. Go to Susanne if you think the tuning is off," Judy declares.

"Alright, I'll be right back, thanks for the advice," Deeks smirks as he gets up. The detective glances around curiously and spots Susanne sitting at her harp, "Hey, Susanne!"

"Oh... hi," she replies shyly, brushing a sole lock from her pale face.

"Do you have a moment for me? I got a problem," Deeks smiles at her toothily.

"Sure," the short brunette nods.

"Great. So the others told me that you are some kind of... Instrument Whisperer. I think my violin sounds off, and I would like to hear your opinion," Deeks explains. She glances at him for a moment before she says, "Okay, sure. Play the part where you think it's off and stop on that note."

Deeks takes the violin under his chin, lifts the bow, and starts to play. Susanne glances at him as he does, her blue eyes following every of his movements.

"That last note," he says once he reaches the part he struggles with.

"Play it again, please," Susanne says. Deeks follows her orders. She nods before she holds her hands out to him. Deeks hastily hands her the violin. She plays the sound another time herself.

"It's slightly off, yeah," she nods. She puts the instrument in her lap and starts to fine tuners of the violin expertly. After half a minute or so, she hands it back to him.

"Play it again," she says. Deeks obeys and repeats the tune – and it comes out right.

"Awesome!" Deeks smirks, "Thanks. I thought I was being paranoid already."

"No, but now it should be fine again," Susanne smirks politely.

"You just saved my butt. Hey, but why are you sitting here all alone? The others and I are over there," Deeks asks, faking curiosity.

"I wanted to play my part another time. I messed up a bit, so...," she shrugs.

"Oh, and I interrupted you with my crap? I'm so sorry," Deeks grimaces.

"No bother," she smirks at him sheepishly.

"Well, once you're done, you can still come over, right?" Deeks says, "See you later." She nods her head before she focuses on her instrument again. The detective scratches the back of his head before he walks off. He still thinks something is odd about this girl. He just can't put his finger on it.

* * *

Later that day, Deeks is in the private room again, waiting for Adrian. On the tick, the young violinist comes inside and closes the door.

"Hey," Deeks greets him.

"Hello," Adrian replies as he sets the violin case down on one of the stools.

"How are you?" Deeks asks. The other man only snorts, "Peachy."

"Okay, whatever," Deeks huffs with a smirk, "glad you could make it, though."

"You know, it's kinda my job," Adrian smirks faintly.

"Yeah, _right,"_ Deeks rolls his eyes with a smirk. He can't help it, but he really starts to like this guy. The detective always was advocate of the underdogs. He considers himself one. And Adrian obviously is one, too.

"What? I get paid for being here," Adrian snorts, drinking a bit of water from his bottle.

"Who tells me that you just don't teach me crap so that I suck in the solo?" Deeks questions playfully.

"If I do that, it only falls back on me. I have a reputation," Adrian retorts.

"As what?" Deeks asks playfully.

"Perfectionist," Adrian explains, "and asshole. But I take that for as long as that means my play is perfect."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I never gave too much on public opinion myself," Deeks nods. And here he is actually speaking the truth. Deeks never gave much on what people said about him, doesn't to the day. It's not necessarily about having a thick skin, but about choosing what and whom you listen to. He always found relief and peace in the knowledge that no one can verbally harm him for as long as he chooses not to listen.

"I guessed as much," Adrian nods at him, "... you know, the hair."

"What? Nothing about the hair," Deeks threatens dramatically.

"You look like blond version of _Raggedy Ann_," the violinist huffs, actually flashing a smile at this remark.

"Tells me the guy who could easily pass for an Emo Animé character," Deeks returns.

"I'm not Asian," Adrian huffs with a smirk.

"Same difference. I think we should just not judge each other's style," Deeks argues playfully, "deal?"

"Deal, whatever," Adrian shakes his head.

"So... what's today's schedule?" Deeks asks.

"You play. Until I tell you to stop," Adrian shrugs.

"That sounds like work," Deeks whines.

"Well, you had to take the spot," Adrian retorts, "So don't whine, but get going."

"Fine, fine. Anything I'm supposed to pay attention to?" Deeks asks.

"Just that you get it right. As I said, my reputation is also on the line, so you better get this straight," Adrian threatens him. The detective makes a face before he guides the instrument to his chin as he gets into position. Deeks closes his eyes and tries to picture a winter scenery with snow and ice, blizzards and ice storms raging over empty fields, blowing so mightily that the cold hurts his skin. He starts to play, making those images dance in front of his eyes so that the other ones don't come back to him. The world disappears behind the glass of the snow globe. The blizzard rages so fast and so hard that everything else just fades away. The snow muffles the sounds. The ice makes it crystal clear inside his head. There is just him, on this empty field, and nothing but the raging storm and soft snow surrounds him.

"Stop," he hears a voice through the heavy snow. Deeks shakes his head, and suddenly he is back in that room, with Adrian glancing at him almost curiously. He still has the instrument in a final dramatic pose, but quickly lets it go.

"Sorry, was just... ugh," Deeks grimaces, but Adrian completes with a soft smile, "caught up in the moment. Yeah, I saw that."

Deeks flashes a brief smile before he puts the violin down to take a drink.

"You're actually getting better," Adrian says a moment later. Deeks blinks at him, still gulping down the water.

"Don't give me that look," Adrian huffs, "You are still about just awful, but... no longer _as_ awful. Hey, maybe there's a decent violinist hidden in there after all."

"Does that hurt your face?" Deeks laughs, "when you make a compliment?"

"You got no idea how much," Adrian shakes his head.

"So... I will not make a total fool out of myself, you think?" Deeks asks curiously. He actually wants to hear Adrian's opinion. To Deeks, he is the one true violinist of the ensemble, if not the truest one he met in a lifetime. Deeks saw it already last time when Adrian played for him. Adrian is no _showmaker_. He doesn't do great poses. He doesn't have the presence a Marine such as Mike may have had. Adrian is a perfect executor, and when he is with the ensemble, he actually appears like a robot, and that is why most people think that he is not as good or not as captivating in his play. However, just yesterday, Deeks discovered this subtlety, this simplicity that perfectly captivated him. Of course you have to watch closely, and listen even more carefully, but Adrian is just so, so good, simple as that. And to Deeks, his play is not in the least corrupted by his lack of "show", if only it's enhanced. Because you come back to what counts: the music and the feelings it carries across. So really, if someone's opinion matters, it's Adrian's.

"You need a compliment so badly?" Adrian huffs playfully.

"Yeah, because that means I get to torture you a bit more," Deeks chuckles.

"As I said, you're improving... and that faster than I actually thought. It means there is still room. You are not at your limits yet," Adrian shrugs, "well, and your show... it really works."

"It's no show," Deeks argues. Because it isn't. When he moves with the violin, he does it because he has to. That is the only way Deeks feels the tunes, feels the music. Every movement he does, he feels, and every feeling he has, he plays it. He never wasted a second of a thought on it to move in a certain way to express himself, it's just... him.

"Exactly, it's no show. It's authentic," Adrian nods, which actually makes Deeks smile, "thank you."

And that is actually true. When Deeks plays, then... Deeks plays. It's not Julian or some alias. _He_ plays those tunes. He feels them. And that is why this is not just show. It's... real.

"You still sucked in the Largo," Adrian retorts. Deeks chuckles, "Of course."

He really starts to like Adrian, damn, he really, really starts to like him.

"Hey, does that mean you like me now?" Deeks asks a moment later, flashing a smirk at the young man.

"That means I don't completely hate you anymore," Aidan huffs, "Play it again."

"Aye Aye," Deeks makes a mock salute before he takes the violin back up to play.

And for the first time in a long time... he actually enjoys it again.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello, everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing and big, big sorry for taking this long with the update... I just overthrew pretty much half my plot and now I have still some figuring-out to do. I hope that I get back on track starting with this chapter... so that the next update won't take me another month... or longer... *gasp*

I will revise the other chapters (as mentioned before) once I find the time for it. For now, I hope you forgive me the little errors in music choice. This time I hope I did better research ;)

As always, I hope you'll like what you read. If not, sorry about that.

Read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

Deeks is, _finally,_ at home, after the hour-long practice, and the other practice with Adrian. Really, this is draining, to say the absolute least, not just emotionally, but also physically. He feels like he ran a marathon – and Deeks actually ran a marathon before and didn't find it as challenging, to be perfectly honest. Yet, that may be because he ran the marathon because he felt like it, because he wanted to. He plays the violin because they have to catch a murderer, hence... it's not much of a personal choice, is it?

The detective closes the door, tossing the keys on the counter, shrugging out of his jacket, just to toss it on the couch in a similar way. Monty comes up to him, rubbing his furry back against the man's leg, letting out a happy welcome-home-bark. Deeks bows down to scratch the puppy behind the ears, "Hey there, boy. How was your day, huh?"

Marty puts the violin case down beside the couch to grab the pup, looking at him with mock seriousness, "I hope you didn't chew on my sneakers again. I still need those, buddy."

Monty, as if he actually understood, whines, wiggling his ears. Deeks can't help but smile, running a hand over the dog's head before he tugs him under the arm to walk into the kitchen. Deeks loves this dog, loved dogs in general ever since he can remember. Why? They are loyal, they give you the feeling that you aren't talking to yourself, though you actually are, there is always someone home to greet you when you come in, and no matter how shitty your day has been, be sure the pup will come lick your face, just because he loves you that unconditionally. Really, dogs are great.

Deeks, against what hygiene-rules may demand, puts the pup down on the kitchen counter. Monty, the good dog he is, sits down, calmly observing his master as he starts to rummage through the kitchen cabinets to grab the needed items.

"Well, I honestly hope you had a better day than mine... because my day sucked," he sighs, opening the can of dog food. "But what do I complain, huh? It's just a case, just a violin... and just someone who might want to murder me now... Maybe I'm just exaggerating, huh?"

Monty tilts his head at Marty – if possible, faking interest. Deeks chuckles to himself as he follows through with their daily routine of feeding.

"Alright, Monty. I bet you're starving. At least I hope you are, because otherwise that means you munched my sneakers after all," Deeks smirks as he preps up Monty's bowl. "So here we have... _Le Petit Dîner pour le_... bow-wow...," he declares with an awful French accent as he puts down the bowl for Monty, who eagerly digs into. "... Which is supposed to be _turkey,_ though I don't see anything that looks like turkey, but hey, for as long as you like it, that's fine with me."

Deeks pets the puppy on the back another time before he gets some leftover takeaway out of the fridge for himself. Deeks leans his elbows on the counter, glancing at Monty intently, having to chuckle softly once he realizes that they probably look very much alike now. As Sam likes to say, Deeks eats like an animal at times – not that Marty actually cares for what Sam may think about his eating habits, though. Kensi and he take way too much pleasure in making fun of Sam's rabbit food in turn.

Once Monty is finished with his bowl, Deeks quickly cleans everything up and tosses his paper container into the trashcan.

"That's what I love about takeaway food. The containers are always throwaway. That makes cleaning up so much easier," Deeks tells Monty with a smirk. After that, he puts the puppy back down. Monty waggles his tail as he walks over to his pillow, lies down, and rolls on the side, looking absolutely content and happy with his life. Another thing about dogs Deeks just loves – they are _so_ easy to make happy. Some scratching and cuddling, a bowl of food, some water, that's all it takes to make a dog's day a good day. At some point the detective can't help but think that this is a philosophy perhaps everyone should call to mind. It doesn't take outrageous things to be happy. The small things make the difference, something Monty seemingly knows by nature.

Deeks copies Monty's attitude and flops down on the couch, purposely sitting down on the other edge of the sofa, the one furthest away from the violin. This is home, work's over. And that means violin is over, too, or at least it should be. Deeks picks up the remote, turns on the TV to some comedy show, suddenly finding agitation growing within him tenfold as he can hear imagined violins playing a concert in the back of his head. And with every tune resonating in his ears, his heart seems to beat quicker. He can't help it, Deeks just wants the classical music to leave him alone for once. He hears it all day, and it's nice, mostly, better than he thought, but... he wants, _needs_ a break at some point, this point. Deeks wants to hear jokes, people talking, laughing – to deafen the fine tunes that almost radiate from the violin resting on the other side of the couch. Maybe he should have gone to some club after all, or simply a busy street, but that's over now. The music is in his ears now. And the loud TV isn't helping any, which is why Deeks turns up the volume as far as he can without disturbing the neighbors, trying really really hard to focus on the show itself, but he simply can't concentrate on it. His breath hitches slightly, which actually makes Monty glance up from his comfortable position, looking somewhat concerned.

_For goodness sake, _just why is he still hearing Vivaldi inside his head?! Deeks rubs his lower arms with his palms absently before he jumps up from his seat to turn on the stereo also, to play his favorite Rock tunes. He runs a shaky hand over the back of his neck, feeling the fine hairs beneath his fingertips rising. Deeks can feel the heavy buzz of the drums vibrating in his chest, which makes the man more confident that he will manage to shut out the classics now, but when he turns around to head back to the couch, his heart instantly beats faster, so fast that he has to gasp. _Just what the hell is wrong here_?! Why can't this music stop for once? It stopped for so many years, but now it's back in his ears, just the same way it was back then. _Sarabande_. Loud and clear.

_Just not that piece, please_!

Deeks starts pacing once again, but then picks up the violin case to put it in dresser, hastily shutting the doors. At that point, Deeks doesn't even care that he is acting ridiculously childish, but the music just has to stop. It _has_ to. He didn't have that in a few years, but now this dread is right back in his heart, all the way to his fingertips and he feels the strong urge to throw up the Chinese he just ate, not because he is actually nauseous, but because he feels this familiar sensation of nervousness pulling at his muscles. Deeks honestly thought he was past that by now.

Deeks sits down on the couch again, trying to focus on the TV show like before. _Ah_, a scene in a bus. There is no such music on a bus, _right_? A hesitant smile creeps to his face. Deeks concentrates on the voices and the scene, but then he hears this tune again. Deeks grits his teeth, turning up the volume another time, but still, he can hear it running through his mind, he can hear it in the bus of the scene. It's just everywhere. Deeks feels more than tempted to throw the remote into the TV, but then decides against it, after all, he doesn't have money to just throw away. Instead he switches off TV and stereo. The young man gets up from the sofa again, his body feeling as though electrocuted. Marty paces again, but then goes back to the dresser to grab the violin case, unable to shake off the feeling that the thing is haunting him. Deeks puts the violin back on the ground, takes three steps back, and then flops down cross-legged, glancing at the black case with narrowed eyes.

Just why can't he switch it off, call it a day and simply live his life again? This is a case, it's a job. It shouldn't matter to him that much – and _honestly_? It didn't in _years._ He didn't even think about it, except for that one time he mentioned it to Kensi that he used to play the violin as a kid. But the moment was so brief, so faint that it didn't bother him at all. It was just a remark, a sentence, an idea to find out more on the case they had by the time. It didn't pull him back into the dark corners Deeks purposely put so far away that he didn't get into touch with them that easily again. He didn't have that itching in his fingertips, didn't taste copper on his tongue. Nothing. Everything was fine back then. And now on this case? Marty feels fine, mostly, during practice. With Adrian, Deeks can completely forget about it, but now that he's at home... it feels even worse. And it did for the last couple of days, if Deeks is being perfectly honest to himself. He is restless and agitated when at home, no matter what he does. So is it really the practice that is pulling him down... or is it this instrument? Just when did the violin creep its way back into his life, the one after work, the one that actually is a life?

Deeks rests his his chin on his knuckles, narrowing his eyes as though entering a staring contest with that violin case. Monty blinks at him briefly, but then goes back to sleep, though that goes without the man's notice anyways. He's too busy glancing at the instrument in front of him, trying to decide what to do with it to make _Sarabande_ disappear back into its box, the one he put it in for the last couple of years. And at this moment, Deeks has to fight any urge not to just take that violin and smash it into tiny pieces – really, if only this was not Hetty's priceless collector's piece, then he'd just take it by the neck and ram it into the wooden floor like some overly excited rock stars do on their concerts, just to hear that crunching of wood, smell the familiar odor of wood splinters, killing all sound.

But Deeks is thrown out of his inner turmoil when his cellphone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket, his eyes never leaving the instrument, and brings it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Deeks?" Kensi's voice rings from the receiver.

"The one and only," Deeks says automatically, the smile not reaching up to his face, though. "Is something up?"

"Not really, I'm just bored out of my mind," Kensi sighs. "What are you up to?"

"Talking to you?" Deeks says, and he knows that Kensi rolls her eyes at the comment.

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean _other_ than talking to me," Kensi snorts.

"Thinking about you?" Deeks smirks, and now actually smirks because _Sarabande_ is no longer playing as loudly inside his head now that he hears Kensi's voice in his ears. If he didn't love her for her voice before, Deeks surely does now.

"Aww, that was _almost_ cute again," Kensi snorts. "Now really. What are you up to?"

"... I think the violin's haunting me," Deeks says, licking his lips. "You don't come to know if Hetty engaged in black voodoo magic at some point, by any chance?"

"Well, with Hetty you never know... but why do you think the violin is haunting you?" Kensi asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I don't know. I think it's still playing, though I'm not playing it," Deeks admits. Kensi is the only one he feels slightly comfortable talking about it, to a certain degree.

"So you hear music... you checked your stereo?" Kensi asks.

"Switched it off little while ago. And I still hear it," Deeks grimaces.

"No one in the house playing by any chance?" Kensi runs down the list of options.

"Nope. I love my neighbors, but none of them is into classical music," Deeks smirks.

"Well, maybe the songs from practice are still going through your head," Kensi shrugs sympathetically.

"I suppose so...," Deeks sighs. That's at least an explanation that doesn't involve that he is going crazy, something Deeks honestly favors over the one that does indeed involve him losing his sanity to that godforsaken instrument.

"But you're okay?" Kensi asks. "Or do I have to save you from the evil violin?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just... I don't know... maybe too much practice after all... or Hetty's evil voodoo," Deeks smirks. "Though I feel better now that I talk to you."

"Really?" Kensi asks.

"I don't hear the music now," Deeks hums, way calmer now. It's actually true. _Sarabande_ is completely gone by now, as are all the other pieces that played inside his head before.

"Oh, that's good," Kensi smiles.

"So, you're my lifesaver once again," Deeks grins.

"Yeah, I know I'm simply amazing," Kensi snickers. "Did Monty eat your sneakers? You said he's been _eyesexing_ those?"

"I didn't check yet, but he was hungry, so he didn't _eat_ them at least," Deeks smirks.

"Good, I mean, we didn't pick those for nothing, right?" Kensi huffs.

"_We_? I did," Deeks insists. "But let's not talk about the sneakers... are you watching TV?"

"Yeah," she shrugs. "But there is only this crap comedy show on... I don't even get how this is supposed to be funny. I mean, the bus scene was just awful."

At this comment, Deeks flops down on his back, chuckling softly.

"What?" Kensi grimaces.

"I watched the same show before the violin decided to talk to me," he snickers.

"We're TV-buddies. We long since knew that, right?" Kensi huffs.

"Definitely...," Deeks sighs. That was something they shared even before they actually started to engage in their thing.

"... but you're really okay? Or you wanna talk about it?" Kensi asks, now more sincere.

"I guess I will just have to take an extra-long holiday from classical music once this is over...," Deeks sighs. "Like... years... decades... centuries..."

"That'd be a pity. Your play is really nice," Kensi argues.

"But if I start to think that the violin is talking to me, then I suppose this is a subtle way my brain uses to tell me to leave it alone for a while," Deeks smirks, closing his eyes, allowing Kensi's soft warm voice to hush all those evil pieces away, and the memories that threaten to come along.

"That might be true, of course," Kensi smiles gently.

"Hm," Deeks hums, running a hand over his face.

"... this is not some sick new attempt of yours to get me into phone sex, is it?" Kensi grimaces.

"No, I'm just tired," Deeks exhales. "So if I fall asleep, that's why."

"Am I that tiring?" she huffs playfully.

"You are that _soothing_," he corrects her.

"As I said, I'm simply amazing," Kensi snickers.

"You surely are... keep talking," Deeks smiles lazily.

"About what?" she asks. "I was with you most of the day."

"Yeah, but what about the time you weren't?" Deeks asks, glancing at the ceiling as the red, yellow and orange colors of sunset dance above his head.

"Well, once we were off the job, I drove home... warmed up some TV dinner – just to, more or less, enjoy it in front of TV... and after some time this show came on... and that's when I decided to call you," she shrugs. And at this point, Kensi can't deny how nice it feels to talk about those trivial things actually. Before, she always considered it a waste of time. If she shared something about her personal life, it was mostly about the more outstanding things she did – going on dates, going to some sport's club. However, with Deeks, now that they dare to dig into their thing, it feels not just comfortable but really, really _nice_ to even talk about such nonsense about what she had for dinner, or what shows she watched. It gives her this feeling of familiarity, of closeness, as though Deeks is now actually there with her – and that just because of the report over her TV dinner.

Deeks allows his mind to drift into sweet nothingness as he listens to Kensi as she goes on about what she did or didn't, and what was wrong about this comedy show. It might be that his home doesn't calm him down, but for that he has Kensi.

* * *

The next day, practice is on the plan again... and Deeks couldn't be gladder that he only hears those pieces they actually play, and none that just became an echo of faint memories he'd rather forget about.

"Very well, we will now have our break," Mr. Smith declares, bringing Deeks back to the orchestra and out of his musing over missing imagined music.

"Awesome," Deeks mutters to himself with a smirk as he puts the violin back into its case.

"You actually sucked less than yesterday. Miracles happen after all," Adrian's voice rings from beside him. Deeks straightens up to meet the younger man's eyes with his typical cocky grin, "Aww, it's so considerate of you that you actually noticed."

"At least I'm no longer getting hell from Smith that you will royally screw this up," Adrian huffs playfully.

"And I'm getting fewer calls from the other people that they hate you, begging me to make you stop by hitting you with the violin in the back of the head, _hard,"_ Deeks retorts with a grin, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Right, because I care so much about what people think of me," Adrian rolls his eyes.

"Right," Deeks winks at him. "Or else people might actually start to like you. How awful!"

"Exactly," Adrian manages to smirk. It's odd how fast familiarity can grow...

"Hey, one question, as fellow violinist and all," Deeks asks, licking his lips.

"Go ahead," Adrian snorts, "before I change my mind."

"Well, you play a lot. I play a lot. We play a lot...," Deeks exhales, but Adrian cuts him off, "Just say what you want or else I stop listening, man."

"Did you ever have it that you just heard some random classical music piece in infinite loop, though you didn't have it in practice?" Deeks asks, only meaning it halfway, actually. He wants to give Adrian the feeling that he shares a more personal bond with him – so that he starts opening up to him... _and_ because Deeks honestly starts to like the guy. Once you peel all the layers of scorn and indifference away, there is actually a nicer Adrian, who is funny and passionate... that is of course only true for as long as that guy isn't the murderer, _obviously._

"I guess...," Adrian frowns at him. "Why?"

"I want to get rid of it?" Deeks grimaces. Adrian knits his eyebrows at him, but then actually looks like he really contemplates on an answer.

"... just listen to some awful catchy tune to overwrite the piece going through your head," Adrian shrugs at him. "That's what I do when Mozart is being a bitch again."

"Thanks! I'll definitely try that one," Deeks smiles at him. He should have thought about that sooner, to be perfectly honest!

"What did you do before?" Adrian asks with an air of curiosity.

"... other than pathetically putting the violin in the closet?" Deeks grins, to which Adrian makes a face.

"After that I was so lucky a friend called to keep me distracted," the detective explains with a shrug.

"... you should better keep the former part to yourself," Adrian makes a face. "You're obviously weird, but that won't help your reputation in any way, just believe me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Deeks sighs. "Honesty can be a real nuisance."

"Speaking of nuisances, I won't make it to our daily nuisance of practice tonight," Adrian says.

"What? Why?" Deeks asks curiously.

"I have shift tonight... and I still have a private life, or what's left of it, thank you," Adrian huffs.

"Well, I will certainly miss my little slave driver," Deeks winks at him. "Or well..."

"You'll still practice for at least two hours. Trust me, you need it," Adrian looks at him with mock sternness. "But I think we're past the point where I actually have to change your diapers. You're... a toddler now."

"Thanks, daddy," Deeks shakes his head. "Whatever."

Deeks means to say something witty to keep up with the banter, but suddenly Adrian's features tighten and he averts his eyes.

"Anyways, catch you later," Adrian says with sudden urgency before he grabs his case and heads out. Deeks wants to call after him, but that is when he feels a familiar tapping on his shoulder.

"Kitty Kat," he puts on a fake smile as he turns back around, and Deeks has to admit to himself that it is a fake smile. He is actually disappointed that Adrian took off because he saw Katy approaching. And at this point, the detective honestly starts to believe that Adrian doesn't keep away from the others because he doesn't like them, or well, doesn't _hate_ them, but because he is simply having the feeling that none of them would bother anyways.

"July," she grins back at him.

"What brings you here? I mean, other than your feet?" Deeks asks, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I wanted to get you to hang out with us... and I thought I'd be so nice to keep Adrian away from you," she shrugs nonchalantly. Deeks has to try hard not to make an honest comment about how you should treat people with due respect, even if you may not like them personally.

"We just had some small-talk," he says instead.

"... did he tell you if he murdered little kittens?" she asks. "We've all been asking ourselves, you know?"

"Gosh, Katy, you're being over the line, you know? He's not halfway as bad as you say he is," Deeks argues, though he keeps up a very casual tone for good measure. At this point, he can't allow Julian to become biased. Julian has to have connections to all the orchestra people to find the culprit, but on the personal level... he is honestly annoyed at the attitude seemingly the entire orchestra displays towards Adrian. He's really not that bad – and so young, still. At some point, one should already give him credit for the fact that he is simply a young man who hasn't found himself yet, and might just as well suffer through his post-puberty period. That is when you are still moody and bitchy?

"Whatever you say, Julian. But don't expect me to like him, okay?" she shrugs.

"Fully fine with that, but can't we just focus on something else? Like... your wonderful offer of hanging around, because I hope hanging around involves eating something? Coz I'm starving," Deeks smirks, clapping her on the shoulder in a friendly way. Katy goes with it, all resent over Adrian instantly deflating, and nods, "I'm _so_ calling for Italian."

The two meet up with the others and make their way to one of the nearby restaurants, Italian, by Katy's choice.

"Honestly, Julian? You have my respect. For a guy who's actually that calm about practice, you actually push it since the last couple of days. I'm slightly impressed," Jimmy winks at him, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Well, with the prospect of playing first violin... even a guy like me makes the effort," Deeks shrugs.

"I bet Adrian's eating his heart out because of that," Christian snickers. Deeks already wants to say something to smoothly change the topic, but that is when Carter, God bless the man for once, jumps in.

"I've wondered, so you really didn't play for bigger orchestras yet?" Carter asks.

"No, only small ensembles... I went to some auditions and so, but I just didn't feel it," Deeks lies smoothly.

"You didn't feel _what_?" Judy makes a face. "The love?"

"Yeah, totally," Deeks grins at her.

"So you actually had offers and declined because you didn't feel it?" Judy knits her eyebrows at him.

"Pretty much, I guess. I mean, it's not like I always dropped out right after audition. I _did_ play in the practice for a while, but I didn't get along with most of the guys, and it wasn't about sentiment, even, but about the way we played together. It just didn't feel right. There was no harmony, in the play, and that's something I wasn't willing to accept," Deeks says. He wants to sell the image of the free spirit. When he came up with the cover, he and Hetty agreed that it might be better not to make up a background story that involves playing in many prestigious orchestras, at least for U.S. grounds. It happens too easily that you get caught up, or someone actually played for that orchestra by the time and doesn't come to recognize you – that is never good. So with the free spirit who traveled the country before he settled down in a normal orchestra, though this orchestra is anything _but_ normal, Deeks figures it will be easiest to make it a plausible story.

"That's why I eventually decided to go abroad, you see?" Deeks goes on to explain. "It was just a different feeling. And at some point I guess it actually helped a great deal that I hardly understood any of the ensemble... then I didn't know if they were complaining or insulting me."

"But there you played for bigger orchestras, right?" Christian asks curiously.

"Yeah, but not the real great ones. I always had the feeling that it was just too stiff – and still shoes I didn't even fit in the slightest, which is why I never made the effort to audition there. It was a nice experience, though, in the bigger ones, you know, actually onstage, getting applause. You know what I mean. However, the best was when I had the chance to play in the streets all over the world. That honestly changed my perspective on music," Deeks goes on to tell his little tale, trying hard not to grimace at the little grain of truth hidden within the statement.

"That you can get little money for hours of playing?" Katy snorts playfully.

"No, it's really that instant reaction you get. And when those _oh_ so busy people take a moment to stop in front of you to listen, and be it for only just a second... then that already made my day, because I brought some music into theirs," Deeks goes on to explain, flashing a brief dreamy smile at them. And he is more than pleased to see that most of them actually nod in apprehension.

"But enough of me and my awesomeness," Deeks huffs. "What's the latest gossip?"

"Other than Judy and Jimmy having an affair?" Katy smirks viciously.

"Oh my God, you didn't just say that, did you?!" Judy breaks out, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"What? You two would be totally cute together. Same first initials and all," Katy giggles.

"And so do you and Kim Kardashian. Does that mean you have to make out now?" Judy retorts.

"No, but I didn't kiss a certain someone yesterday...," Katy smirks.

"You can count yourself so damn lucky that your and my mother used to be friends in High School, or else I would take your saxophone and hit you in the head with it," Judy grumbles.

"Bring it on, girl," Katy challenges her mockingly.

"Don't dare me. I might change my mind," Judy replies grimly.

"And you got nothing to say to that?" Tom asks, turning to Jimmy, who throws a breadstick at the other man.

"Yeah... because that's how adults act," Tom shakes his head to get the remaining breadcrumbs out of his hair.

"You're the one talking," Jimmy huffs.

"Children, play nice," Carter exhales.

"I'm sorry that I ever brought this up," Deeks holds up his hands in surrender. "I was actually thinking about who's spit into the water dispenser or something."

"That's gossip to you? Just how lame can you be, Julian?" Katy cries out in exasperation.

"A few minutes back you were all amazed by my outrageous lifestyle," Deeks mocks.

"Yeah, but then you're this little puppy again who wants it to be just like it was back in school," Katy sticks out her tongue.

"Tells me the girl who just busted her best friend?" Deeks argues mockingly. "Kitty Kat, that's not nice."

_"Kitty_ Kat?" Judy laughs maliciously.

"Julian, I hate you," Katy sighs.

"I know that you love me," Deeks huffs. All start to banter after that, having mock-fights over who is with whom and who sucks the most. Even if Deeks is not too happy about how they treat Adrian, they are a bunch of nice people, really.

They make him laugh.

* * *

Later the day, Deeks and Kensi made their way over to NCIS to check in with the others. Much to Kensi's surprise, Deeks was abnormally quiet on the ride there, but he shrugged it off and said that he is thankful for the silence for once. And after yesterday's conversation over the phone, the female agent gets the idea to at least some degree.

"Hey guys," Callen greets them as the two make their way inside. Deeks flops down in his chair, managing a weary smile, "Hey."

"Hey, so... I think I might have something interesting," Kensi declares.

"Well, shoot," Callen encourages her.

"I had a lengthy talk with Mr. Parker today. That guy is just sooooo talkative, about as much as Deeks, and that's hardly possible. Anyway, he said that the committee is thinking about throwing Carson out."

"W, what?" Deeks stammers. Now that is honestly something he didn't expect, not in his wildest dreams to be perfectly honest. He blinks at her incredulously.

"Yeah, same thought I had. Well, it's not out yet, and Parker was voting against it, but the committee isn't too sure if they want to have someone around who might be involved into a murder case," Kensi shrugs. "They probably fear for bad publicity."

"But it hasn't sunken through to public yet that it was a murder," Sam argues, but Callen replies, "Might be, but the assumption is by no means far-fetched. I mean, that's the typical rivalry theme, right? And the journalists have posed weird theories ever since Gallagher died. So that doesn't come as a surprise to me."

"But don't they let it look like Carson did it if they kick him out like that?" Kensi argues.

"Maybe they rather make Carson the fall guy," Callen shrugs. "It's one thing to throw someone out who actually hadn't to do with the murder, another when that guy actually is and they let him go on... possibly making an attempt on the next first violin, just to earn his place."

"Deeks?" Kensi turns to the blond man. "You didn't say anything about it yet?"

"Hm? Yeah, I...," Deeks coughs lightly, blinking a few times. "... this is odd."

"You okay?" Kensi frowns.

"Yeah, I think the Italian food wasn't all that good after all.. anyways, uhm... first of all... I'm honestly confused that Parker is talking that openly about the matter to you... I mean, nothing against you, partner, but you are posing as a secretary. Why does he share committee-intern information with you?" Deeks grimaces.

"As I said, he turned out t be extremely talkative," Kensi shrugs. "Though I'm kinda with you on that one. It's odd that he actually tells me. I mean, I could go to the press or whatever."

"To me, I just can't shake off the feeling that they are really trying to make Adrian seem just like the bad guy, no matter if it's true or not... but that's contradictory," Deeks thinks out loud, licking his lips nervously.

"Why?" Callen asks.

"Because the orchestra doesn't have a reason to throw him out just yet. Or even if they did, they should have done so right after I was elected first violin, if not the moment I joined."

"How's that?" Callen asks.

"Well, if they really wanted to throw him out, they should've done so right away," Deeks argues, and Sam agrees, "Right."

"Plus, they didn't make the release yet that I will play the first violin. As far as I know, that is because they want to make sure that I can pull it off, you know? I think if I were to royally screw this up, they'd still go with Adrian, because he knows all the pieces and can deliver if needed. He's second violin for a reason, right?" Deeks shrugs, absently running a hand over his sternum. "So, it's not out to public that Adrian won't be first violin. I mean... if I want to play it down and not fire him right away, then why don't I put that in all papers available to make a sign that no one got a better position once the competition was moved out of the way? That's what I'd do at least."

"He's right. If they want to keep Carson as a safety net for at least after the first performance Deeks is supposed to give, it'd make more sense to make that clear earlier, so that people don't jump to the conclusion that Carson actually murdered Gallagher to earn his spot," Kensi agrees. "That way they could've easily dissolved some of the gossip."

"Then why do they consider throwing him out... and arrange it that way?" Sam frowns.

"Well, ugh... Smith's a safety-player. He keeps Adrian around because he's so damn good, and can jump in for when I screw up or am otherwise... _indisposed._ And he can't give Adrian the first violin because of his plan to have a performer, and to bypass the scandal of second violin murdering first to earn his spot. So this is a nice middle way for Smith to actually gain most from it," Deeks shrugs, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Did Carson make any implications or so?" Callen asks.

"Not really. I mean... no, he didn't," Deeks shakes his head, pulling at his fingertips.

"Did you find anything out?" Kensi asks the Senior Agent. Callen gives another shrug, "Nothing much out of the ordinary. Nell and Eric went through all available security cameras whatsoever by now, to see who may have done something to his violin, but no chance. But we have something interesting on Bigsby. Turns out Smith's her godfather, though they never made it official."

"So it's safe to assume that he was the one who voted for her to be able to join the orchestra?" Kensi asks.

"I suppose it is. Her mother and him used to play together when they were young – and once Susanne made the decision to actually go for playing music herself, he helped her, because she struggled a bit with finding a placement," Callen explains, crossing his arms over his chest casually.

"He was actually the one who advised her to play the harp, because of lacking competition, at least for this orchestra and a few others around the area," Sam adds.

"Right... Katy, uh, mentioned that she played a few instruments before she started with the harp," Deeks sighs.

"But honestly? To me, that doesn't do anything on the case, now does it?" Sam argues. "She now has even less of a motive. I mean, she never has to fear for her position."

"And that was no reason from the start," Kensi argues. "As a harp, she never had to fear for Gallagher to take her spot whatsoever. Does that do something for Smith's motive, perhaps?"

"Not really," Callen shakes his head. "And anyways, even though Smith seems to be kind of shady, he actually suffered a heavy loss with Gallagher no longer there to make the money. Honestly, Carson is the one suspect that remains here, at least from the orchestra-angle."

"The thing is that all we have is circumstantial evidences. That won't hold. We need something solid," Sam argues.

"Well, if we can't figure it out, I'd still say we have Carson over for interrogation, see if he breaks under the pressure," Callen shrugs.

"If we do that and he doesn't break, it might be he won't talk to Deeks anymore either," Kensi argues, "and completely shuts down."

"But do we honestly want to push it through to the point where Deeks has to give the solo?" Callen argues. "I mean... nothing against his skills, but I don't think that this is something you'd fancy, right?"

Deeks opens his mouth, resembling a goldfish out of the water, his eyes unnaturally wide.

"Deeks? Did you listen to just a word we said?" Callen grimaces, though the concern is clear in his voice as he takes a few well-measured steps over to the detective, as though he approached a wounded deer. However, that is when Deeks simply falls off the stool with a thud.

"Deeks, if you are doing the dead-man-joke on us again, I will kick your ass," Kensi cries out, her voice shaking in fear, though. Sam is already the next to the detective, "Call an ambulance, now!"

Callen is already on the phone. Kensi and Sam are crouching next to Deeks. She holds his hand, not even caring for a bare moment if this is about their thing or if someone sees it. There is just Deeks, on the ground – and she has no clue _what the hell_ is wrong with him.

"Sam? What is it with him?" she brings out shakily.

"Heartbeat's going through the roof, I don't know what the hell's wrong here," Sam grimaces, still assessing Marty's condition.

And Deeks, in that place far, far away in the corners of his mind, only sees dark blurs and hears _Sarabande,_ humming through his ears, so loud, yet so faint that he knows no more.

_Damn you, Carl Bohm._


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Thanks for the nice feedback – and sorry that I left you with this mean little cliffhanger, and that longer than I wanted to. I actually hoped to get this chapter done faster, so that you aren't left with this gasp-moment for too long, but... writer's block is one of the most awful sicknesses writers suffer from. I guess you know what I'm talking about. If not, let me tell you: that really sucks!

As for the medical side - I read this on the internet, and there are actual cases, so I just take that as a starting point. If there are mistakes in that, please forgive me. I'm no doctor or pharmacist.

Anyway, I hope you'll like what you read.

As always, read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

"You always have to remember that playing the violin is not just a hobby. It's a way of expressing yourself, Marty," a ghostly pale figure, so far distorted that one cannot make out any clear features hums in a soft baritone. Everything is a blur of white, swirls of impossible shapes that they seem to push around sound itself.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I don't talk when I play, so how do I express myself?" a young Marty Deeks frowns at the ghostly figure, dancing in front of him in shades of gray that mesh into spirals with a tinge of red in them.

"And that is just the point. When you play, you don't have to talk. This here," the figure, now gaining more of a humanoid shape, pulls at one of the strings of Marty's violin to produce a sound, "this here is your statement. And it's loud and clear for all those you want it to be. Only those who understand you will understand your music. And only those who understand your music will understand you. It's like a secret code."

Marty beams at the now palely flesh-colored figure whose eyes look like those of a huge fish, round and somehow out-of-place, "Really? A secret code?"

The figure nods at him, offering a warm smile, "A secret code, hm. And that is something no one can take from you. Those who don't understand your secret message will never truly know. Because words can't express it."

"Wow," the boy smiles happily, his eyes glistening.

"So now, play it again," the man with hazel eyes and warm smile tells him, now wearing a checkered flannel shirt and beige trousers. Marty gleefully takes up the bow and starts to play _Sarabande._

* * *

Deeks opens his eyes as the first tunes of _Sarabande_ are humming inside his head again. He looks around, trying to make sense of his surrounding. White walls. White ceiling. A steady dripping sound to his right, is it? He is in hospital... why is he in hospital? He never was when... _wait,_ he's no longer a small child. _Right._ He is a detective who... who went undercover for NCIS and probably screwed everything up? _Yeah,_ that fits the picture far better. However, before Deeks can go on to curse at himself or muse about the strange familiarity that came with this dream, two mismatched eyes look at him, full of concern and worry.

"Deeks! You're awake," Kensi breaks out. Finally, _finally!_ She knows that the doctors told her that they had everything under control, but Kensi just can't push past the image of Deeks cowering on the ground, as though he was already dead. And she can't afford to lose him, no. That's no option for her. It has never been with him as her partner, but it's most certainly no longer since they share tender feelings. She needs him in her life. He is her happiness, the guy who calls her up late at night to talk about how awful the TV program is or that Monty just brought him the ball with spit all over. She needs their weird kind of normalcy.

She needs him.

"... seemingly," Deeks croaks, straightening up a bit, though dizziness soon claims him.

"Easy, easy," she hushes him. However, Deeks, ever so stubborn, moves until he somewhat sits before he lets out an almost canine-like grunt.

"I told you to take it easy, you moron," she grumbles. Deeks rewards her with a faint smile. He knows that this is how Kensi shows that she cares. "Wait a sec, I'll just get a doctor in here."

He grasps her hand suddenly. She stops in the motion, offering a soft smile, a loose strand of her hair falling freely into her face. She presses back as she assures him, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," he nods. She winks at him before she almost jumps out of the room to get a doctor inside. A few moment later, she practically drags a young Indian physician into the room, tall, dark hair, red glasses and jeans.

"Well, your partner already informed me that you're awake," the doctor smirks as he comes up to him. "Hi, I'm Dr. Malik."

"Hi doc," Deeks offers a tired smile.

"So, how are you feeling, Mr. Deeks?" he asks casually.

"Still a bit weird," Deeks grimaces.

"Alright, then let me do a quick check, yes?" the doctor suggests.

"You are the boss," Deeks shrugs. Dr. Malik starts with his routine, "Do you feel dizzy?"

"Not much, I guess, I mean... It's still kinda fuzzy inside my head," Deeks admits.

"That's normal, but it should pass soon," the doctor assures him. "Any pain?"

"No," Deeks replies.

"Alright, any trouble breathing?" Dr. Malik asks as he carries on with the procedure.

"No, not at all," Deeks answers.

"Good, good. Okay, follow my finger with your eyes," the doctor instructs him. Deeks does so.

"Very well. Blood pressure and heartbeat are also back to normal," Dr. Malik smiles at him. "You gave us quite a scare, Mr. Deeks."

"I'm known and feared for giving lasting impressions," Deeks winks at him.

"Well, it's looking good for now. We will keep monitoring you to be on the safe side, but it's looking very good," Dr. Malik tells him. "Do you have any questions?"

"Just what the hell knocked me off my feet?" Deeks shakes his head.

"Tetrahydrozoline. It's a substance that can do serious harm. In your case, the dose was gladly too low, but the amount was still high enough to make you lose consciousness and cause hypertension. When you came in, both your blood pressure as well as your heartbeat were extremely high. We gave you medication to prevent further harm. Gladly, you were brought to hospital fast enough so that we could treat you," Dr. Malik tells him.

"Awesome," Deeks huffs. "I'm such a lucky man, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you were," Kensi jumps in. "If you had been home alone, you could have slipped into coma, or worse."

"She is right. It was actually a lucky coincidence that you were not alone when the tetrahydrozoline unfolded its full effect," Dr. Malik tells him, now more severe.

"It was a close call," Kensi adds, hugging her arms nervously.

"Yet, we are very positive that you'll make full recovery," the doctor tells him. "So anything else?"

"No, that's it, thanks, doc," Deeks replies.

"Okay, then you should just rest some more," the doctor tells him. "If something is, there's someone within reach at any time."

"Yeah, I know, the fun-button," Deeks jokes.

"I'll check on you later again," Dr. Malik nods before he leaves. Kensi walks back up to him, "Don't you ever do that again."

"I'll try," Deeks offers a weak smirk, but then rubs a hand over his face with a grunt, "So that means I got roofied, huh?"

"No roofy, eye drops," Callen's voice rings from the entrance as the team leader makes his way inside along with Sam.

"... what?" Deeks blinks at the two.

"We just got the results. You were poisoned with eye drops. When ingested, they can cause hypertension and all the symptoms you showed. If it had been a bit more, you may have fallen into coma, or possibly die," Sam adds as both come to stand next to the bed.

"Great, if I had died thanks to this, they would've written on my tombstone '_He died because of eye drops_'... I mean, dying in a shootout, okay, because of a bomb, fine, but... eye drops?! As a cop, my reputation is kinda on the line here," Deeks wants to joke, but he soon realizes that it isn't really funny. He could have died... the hell, he could have died. The doctor told him only seconds ago, but only now it sinks in, now that he has those people in front of him he truly cares about. They could have lost him. And he could have lost them. That's really not funny.

"Sorry," he adds meekly.

"It's okay," Kensi exhales, patting the back of his hand.

"So you okay?" Callen asks.

"Peachy," Deeks winks at him. "How long was I out?"

He runs his left hand over his face.

"Twelve hours," Sam tells him.

"Okay, so now we know someone's targeting me," Deeks huffs. "Or well... the props that fell down may have been a sign already."

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Callen questions.

"I didn't see anyone close to my stuff... I mean... uh...," he grimaces. There are still too many cobwebs distorting his vision and mind. And Deeks can't deny the strong urge to wave his hands around to get rid of them.

"Adrian talked to you, right?" Kensi scaffolds.

"Yeah, but I ate at the restaurant with the rest of the group, so he couldn't have smuggled it into my food," Deeks argues.

"It doesn't have to be food, he could've put it in your drink also," Sam argues.

"Did you drink before, while or after you talked to him?" Callen asks.

"Yeah, sure," Deeks shrugs. "Smith always ponders that we have to stay hydrated."

He licks his lips, "But I think I honestly would have realized if someone spiked my drink when right in front of me."

"Does Adrian drink the same brand by any chance?" Callen questions.

"... yes, so do Katy, Jimmy, Susanne and Carter," Deeks confirms. "It's one of the most common brands."

"Then maybe he didn't put the eye drops into your drink, but simply exchanged his bottle with yours," Callen argues. "That's easier done and it may have gone without your notice."

"I don't think that he... no, I talked to him the whole time," Deeks argues. He goes over the scenes again. If only his mind were clearer, because when he calls them to mind, the just blur into obscure mandalas that twist and turn so viciously that his mind spins along with them.

"I just remember that we talked and that he said that he couldn't come to single practice because of his job. Then he took off in a rush because he saw Katy coming up to me... and he doesn't like Katy and the guys," Deeks tells them.

"So he took off in a rush...," Callen repeats, his facial features quizzical. Deeks knows where the team leader's thoughts are heading with this, and he surely doesn't like it.

"But not like that," Deeks argues weakly.

"Maybe he didn't want to be linked to the crime. He could've told you that he couldn't come to single practice so that it wouldn't fall back on him, and took off to dispose the bottle," Sam says.

"I would've realized if he... no," Deeks shakes his head. He would have realized it. He is a cop. He would see such things, _right?_

"Deeks, that could have happened to anyone," Kensi argues.

"Yeah, but it happened to me," he snorts.

"We didn't see it coming either. If at all, we all thought it'd be more props falling down or something of the like," Kensi tries to support him, but at that moment, Deeks is having none of it, "At the restaurant I was far more distracted because we all started joking and fooling around. It went wild once they started tossing food at each other, acting like children. I think it's more likely for one of them to have done it, or at least they had way better chances."

"Well, the bottle was spiked. We have the results already," Sam tells him. "That means someone must have gotten to your bottle."

"I had my backpack with me when we went there, hence I also had my bottle with me," Deeks argues. "And I ate all I had on my plate, so probably no way to prove that there wasn't something in it, too."

"Why bother to spike the bottle if the idea is to spike the food?" Sam returns.

"... just to be on the safe side? I don't know. It's just... I paid more attention to what was going on with Adrian when we talked than I was when I had lunch with the rest of the group, all I'm saying," Deeks admits, rubbing his eyes.

"And anyone else who may have done it?" Callen questions.

"No, not really. Except for the group, people mostly stay with their fellow instruments, so oboe stays with oboes and so on... I only had contact with the guys, Smith, Parker, and... Adrian," Deeks explains, his voice still quivering lightly.

"Well, I think that was the broad hint that we should move the investigation up a gear and charge Carson," Callen grimaces.

"What?" Deeks exclaims.

"Deeks, you were targeted _twice._ And this time it is clearly no longer just some prop that fell down by accident. Someone tried to harm you, possibly kill you," Callen argues sternly.

"But we don't know if Adrian's done it," Deeks retorts.

"Deeks, you are the only one I know who still believes in his innocence!" Sam exclaims, though more out of concern for the detective than real anger.

"Right," Deeks narrows his eyes. "I'm the only one – and don't you find that weird also?!"

"Now what?!" Sam knits his eyebrows at him.

"Why does everyone already assume he is the culprit – I mean, all the way from orchestra, to us, to public opinion. It has to be him," Deeks exhales.

"You said so before," Kensi nods.

"... did I? If you're referring to the conversation we had at the office... I don't remember much of it," Deeks admits. "Anyway, uhm... even at the risk of repeating myself, I find it odd that everyone is assuming that Adrian is the one who's done it. There is no other way than that it is him."

"How is that odd to you?" Sam questions.

"It's odd to me because it's just all too clear. C'mon. The guy dressing in black, the one who comes in second, envying the first violin for his charisma and position, the guy who doesn't talk much and if he does has only mean comments? He is the typical bad guy. It's so typical that it hurts," Deeks exclaims.

"So you still believe that someone tries to make it look like he's the culprit," Callen exhales. "Deeks, I get your feelings, but you said it yourself. Carson is a violinist, he is no killer out of the handbook. That means he makes mistakes, but that doesn't mean someone else set him up."

"You don't know him the way I do," Deeks argues, but Callen interrupts, "Right, we don't. And that means we have a more balanced perspective on this, Deeks. Evidence is on our side. This is the guy. So we should just close the case, have him over to the boatshed, and get the truth out of him."

"That won't work," Deeks snorts. "Adrian will tell you a shit."

"Deeks, you think too highly of him. I think that guy breaks easier than you may believe," Sam huffs. "Once you paint the picture of how prison is like, most of them break. That violinist won't be any different."

"Okay, maybe... still, you said yourself, unless I just imagined this, that we still have no more than circumstantial evidence. How do we prove him anything, for when he doesn't spill?" Deeks questions.

"Look, we let you go undercover in the orchestra to see if there is a bigger conspiracy going on. Nothing speaks for it. Everything speaks for Carson being the culprit, that it is indeed that easy," Callen exhales. "And I don't say that to degrade your work in any way or because I don't trust your skills, it's just that we got to see the whole picture thanks to you. And that is sadly with Carson as the most probable suspect."

Deeks glances to the side, averting his eyes. The other three agents exchange glances mixed with concern, tiredness and worry.

"Deeks...," Kensi turns to him in a soft voice, but he doesn't respond.

"Okay, maybe it'd be better to have that discussion some time later," Callen breaks the silence. "You should probably get some more rest, Deeks."

The team leader nods at Sam, "C'mon."

Sam understands, and both agents leave the room silently. Only Kensi stays by the detective's bedside, grasping his hand loosely, "Deeks? Can you look at me, please?"

His blue eyes meet her dark ones.

"What's the matter with you, huh?" she asks in a soft voice.

"You mean other than being poisoned?" he huffs, smirking gently, though the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"You know that Callen doesn't do that to degrade you, right?" Kensi questions.

"Of course I know. He tries to protect me, but...," he bites his lower lip.

"But what?" she knits her eyebrows at him.

"Did you ever have the feeling you can't shake off that you're right, though it's against _all_ odds?" he asks.

"Sure," she snickers. "Who doesn't?"

"I have that with Adrian. I know this guy. I... I honestly think I know him. He is no killer. He is just... weird, and a bit more antisocial than most people," Deeks shakes his head. He heard him play. As stupid and childish as it is, he heard Adrian play, he learned his code. And that code doesn't contain murder. It speaks of hurt feelings, neglect, but also tranquility and silence, faint hope. Deeks heard him when playing with that young man, he heard Adrian's message through the humming of two instruments becoming one melody, one harmony. And that is why the detective can't believe that this is the person who killed Mike, and tried to kill him also.

"And it may turn out to be like that, but don't you think Callen still has a point? That we should call it off and simply run a normal investigation from now on?" she suggests. "You were targeted. We can't move around that. And that person almost managed to...," she bites her lower lip. Deeks squeezes her hand gently, which makes her smile a little, though her eyes speak of her sadness and worry.

"I just think that if we call this off now, and it turns out that Adrian wasn't the one, then... then the murderer may continue. Or what if he or she actually targets Adrian next?" Deeks sighs.

"But what if it is Adrian after all and we let him continue?" Kensi argues.

"Okay, so call me foolish, but at this point we have less risk because I'm standing between Adrian and the first violin," Deeks says, which makes Kensi frown at him incredulously, "What do you mean?"

"Well, first violins are targeted, by whoever that is. That means the attacks focus on the first violins. Without me there as a buffer...," his voice trails off.

"Deeks, if we turn Adrian in and he is proven to be the culprit, then we need no buffer, don't you see that?" Kensi returns.

"Of course, but what. If. Not," Deeks argues more sternly this time. "If I quit, then there are two options, given that Adrian is not turned in and charged for murder and attempted murder: Option one, Adrian plays first violin for the upcoming concert. Option two, they postpone the concert, get rid of him and only start again once they have a set of two new violinists to take his and my spot."

"Yeah, okay, so what?" she frowns at him, so Deeks shrugs, "That is fairly obvious, isn't it?"

"I suppose so. Why?" Kensi's frown only deepens.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that option two is more likely. Then why the hell would Adrian go such great length to get to me? Why would he do all that just to become first violin, huh? He knows he won't make it. He knows the rumors, so he most likely knows that the committee thinks about firing him. Then why on earth does he endanger even his spot as second violin with... this here," he points down at himself.

"Well, all I can say is that maybe Adrian doesn't do it to earn your spot, but simply... because he has something personally against both you and Mike, or he is just disappointed with the way he is treated despite his talent – and thus kills and hurts people," Kensi offers.

"I just don't see the sense in that," Deeks admits, and then mutters to himself, "I don't hear the code."

"You just have to see that you did everything you could, Deeks. And thanks to your work, we have about enough to get to Adrian, if he is the man," Kensi tries to encourage Deeks another time.

"Honestly, ever since that case started, I wanted it to be over, but now... now I can't help but feel sad and angry that you want to call me off the case. It just feels undone, Kensi," Deeks bites his lower lip. "I know I'm missing something. I just need a bit more time."

"Deeks, please, you can't be serious. Someone tried to kill you twice, and almost managed once. How do you want to return after you were friggin' poisoned?" Kensi argues sternly.

"No one of the orchestra knows," Deeks shrugs.

"Deeks, you were just out for twelve hours, okay? You just collapsed and your heart almost gave out. You can't go back just like that!" Kensi exclaims, anger taking worry's place.

"Kensi...," Deeks sighs, but the female agent is having none of it, "You can't just almost die and then head right back in!"

"All I'm saying is...," Deeks wants to return, but Kensi interrupts him, "You could have been killed, Deeks. Face it. This is a risk we don't have to take. We can just get the statement out of Adrian."

"But what if he isn't the one who's done it?!" Deeks replies sternly.

"Then we will know by the end of the interrogation," Kensi shrugs.

"Och, please," Deeks snorts. "Adrian's made no attempt to discount that he has to do with it."

"So what?" Kensi can't help but roll her eyes.

"Someone who gives a damn on that... will he be that much different when it comes to an interrogation? I honestly think that guy doesn't care much about anything," Deeks shakes his head. Adrian openly threatened him, while at the same time it's obvious that he knows exactly what he is being accused of – and actually joked about it. He openly says that he's an asshole. And now that guy is supposed to fight for it? Deeks can't picture. Just as he can't picture Adrian as the culprit, no matter how much common sense should tell him to.

"He is a civilian. Civilians break sooner or later," Kensi argues.

"I don't want this to be over yet," he admits, puckering his lips slightly.

"Why?" she asks. "You said that you don't like it because you don't want to play the violin for whatever the reason."

"And I don't. But... When I close a case, I want to have the feeling that it's done. That it's dealt with, neatly in a file, and that it stays there. With this case... I don't think I will have any restful sleep – because I still have the feeling that there is more to this than we see yet," Deeks explains, meeting her eyes.

"Sadly, we have to live with that from time to time, Deeks," she exhales, though her eyes show sympathy. She knows how hard it can be to let go of a case that you start to take personal. You don't want to let go. You still work on other options, you have to. Have to. It's a constant pull on the strings of your mind, and they make you move against your will.

"I know...," he exhales. Kensi pats his hand, knitting her eyebrows at him in concern and worry. He holds on to her hand, trying to find comfort in the warmth creeping through her fingertips. Maybe they are right after all? No, technically, Deeks knows that they are right. From a professional perspective, that is the state of affairs. Maybe it's the eye drops after all, or _Sarabande_ that is still humming inside his head. Maybe he is too close in the end and thus fails to see the bigger picture from a distance.

However, before he can go on to contemplate any further, a voice rings from the entrance once again, "Mr. Deeks, it's good to see you back under the living."

Hetty steps inside. If she is worried, which she probably is, the petite woman does well at hiding it behind a mask of calm.

"Miss Blye, Mr. Callen wants to see you," Hetty tells the female agent – though all know that she simply wants to have a private conversation with Deeks.

"Okay," she nods at her, but then turns to the detective another time in a soft voice, "I'll be right back."

He winks at her as she gets up and leaves the room wordlessly. Hetty takes her spot.

"So, Mr. Deeks, how are you feeling?" she asks.

"Intoxicated?" Deeks manages a weary smirk.

"I imagine," she chuckles softly. "Though I already heard from Mr. Callen that you do not see this as a sign to call it a day?"

"You know me. I have my moments of _workaholicism_ once in a while," Deeks shrugs, which makes the IV-line wobble like an overcooked noodle.

"Mr. Deeks. If you are sincere, then you should better deliver me a good reason why I should let you continue with this case," Hetty argues sternly.

"Hetty...," Deeks sighs, but the petite woman quickly interrupts him, "Mr. Deeks, you will answer me, truthfully. So that I understand why you would want to continue with this case when everything speaks against you, and when you were targeted twice."

"I'm not crazy... I mean... well, not that kind of crazy. I know that I'm a special child," Deeks huffs.

"Mr. Deeks," she narrows her eyes at him.

"Okay, here I go... so, I know I'm not operating the way the agents do at times. Because I'm a cop," Deeks licks his lips nervously. "And especially as undercover cop... well, there are no clear structures. No rules set to follow through like a check list."

"Of course," Hetty nods.

"Throughout my career I always had to rely on myself. I had to rely on my instinct. I didn't always have fancy information or the dynamic duo of analysts who find every dirty little secret. It happened that I only had a name. A picture... sometimes I didn't even have that. I just met those people and had to figure out with whom I could collaborate and from whom I had to stay the hell away. And not always was that easy," Deeks explains. "And then I could only rely on my instinct. In all those years I worked as an undercover cop... my instinct rarely fooled me."

Hetty nods wordlessly. That was actually one of the reasons why she took Deeks under her wing, not that this is something she has to say out loud, though.

"And even if common sense should tell me otherwise... here I lie in bed and... my instinct tells me that there is still something we don't see yet," Deeks goes on.

"And what would that be, Mr. Deeks?" she questions.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. I wish I could, but... I can't put my finger on it," Deeks sigh. "Look, I know this sounds ridiculous, especially after I gave everyone hell about how I don't want to do that case."

"Is it Mr. Carson by any chance?" Hetty questions. "As someone you... like?"

"Honestly – yes. I like him. He's weird, but... I'm weird, too, so maybe that's why. But that's not the only thing. I'm actually that professional, Hetty. It's just... I know Adrian by now, at least a bit – and my instinct didn't tell me just once that I'm in real danger, that he is the one targeting me. And I know, I honestly know how stupid it sounds, but... but my instinct is what I rely on. I relied on it for all my life and now... now people tell me that I shouldn't trust it, but... but that's what I always trusted in, Hetty," Deeks bites his lower lip.

"I understand that, Mr. Deeks. I, too, had my moments where my instinct told me otherwise, but... in the end, instinct is still just a feeling, and facts outweigh any doubt," Hetty says in a hushed voice, though it's clear that she actually feels sympathy for him. His shoulders sink at that.

"So... we just call it a day... and that's it," Deeks exhales.

"I don't see any reason to keep the investigation on the level of an undercover operation when one of my team is in dire danger and when w have a more than probable culprit," she shrugs.

"That sucks," Deeks grumbles, unable to help himself.

"I feel with you, Mr. Deeks," she assures him.

"... thanks," he replies weakly.

Hetty wants to say something when suddenly her phone rings.

"A moment," she mutters as she fishes the cell out of her pocket. "Hello?"

She listens to the person on the other end of the line, nodding silently. Deeks blinks at the petite woman, but then she says, "Could you repeat that another time, Mr. Beale?"

The detective frowns at her as Hetty puts Eric, apparently, on loudspeaker, "We just found out that someone messed with the video tapes Mr. Smith gave to us for the 'normal investigation' we have going on beside the undercover op. The material was deleted on a professional level that goes beyond deleting the minutes in question and show an empty hallway."

"Someone messed with the videos?!" Deeks gapes.

"Deeks?!" Eric cries out. "Man, is good to hear you. How are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks, but now back to the case...," Deeks urges.

"Right, right, well, Nell and I went over the tapes again and again until we realized something off about the signature. I guess it'd lead too far to explain it all, but in short, the videos don't match. Someone removed the files purposely," Eric goes on to explain.

"Could Mr. Carson have done that by any chance?" Hetty questions.

"Well, I saw him using his new smartphone. He almost smashed it coz he was so disappointed that he couldn't write a text with it," Deeks shrugs, but then adds with a sigh, "... but that's of course no fact."

"But Deeks is right that Carson is not the only one who could have done it," Eric provides. "As you may remember, Smith was very reluctant to hand out the video tapes at first. And he is the one in charge of them."

"So... Smith did it by chance?" Deeks grimaces. "I mean... if it shows Adrian attaching the needle that killed Mike, then it wouldn't make any sense that he removed these, right? He wants to get Adrian out of the way. That would be just what he needs to throw him out."

"Or he does it to keep up the orchestra's good name," Hetty argues. "... or it's Mr. Carson after all."

"But... we can't know for sure, right? I mean...," Deeks argues nervously.

"Mr. Deeks, if you think you can manipulate me, you are mistaken," she narrows her eyes at him.

"You said yourself, the facts matter, right?" Deeks argues with a faint grin creeping all the way up to his eyes.

"So you really want to continue as Julian Ambrose," Hetty sighs.

"Yes," Deeks nods. "Question is if you let me."

"I can't deny that I have more than an uneasy feeling about all this, Mr. Deeks – and I hope that you are aware that all of it could turn out to be nothing but dust once more. And you should also know that we won't go on looking for proof for Mr. Carson's innocence alone. Our task is to find the person responsible – _whoever_ that may be. And that means if evidence remains on Mr. Carson's side, I will not hesitate to have him in the boatshed to get the truth out of him," Hetty argues sternly.

"Of course, Hetty," Deeks nods frantically.

"... then I suppose we don't call this off yet," she grimaces.

"You are the best boss ever," Deeks grins at her.

"Tells me the detective who is lying in hospital, poisoned. Mr. Deeks, your enthusiasm keeps on impressing me, though it's a dangerous trait at times," Hetty shakes her head, unable to hide a small smile.

"Well, then I guess we have to let the others know. Callen will probably kill me for it... if no one else does it," Deeks shakes his head.

"And I will if you screw this up," Callen huffs suddenly from the entrance, with the other two in tow.

"You guys dig the grand openings, walking in with a smartass line, huh?" Deeks huffs.

"You got no idea," Callen winks back at him.

"So Nell updated you while Eric informed us?" Deeks nods.

"Yeah. Even if I don't see that this removes Carson as the culprit, it's at least worth digging into. And for that we need you two undercover," Callen agrees. "Smith still believes that NCIS is only running a standard investigation, which is why he probably didn't think we'd find out that the tapes were faked, if he knew. If we are lucky, he didn't remove them yet. That means we need you in his office to see if he hid them there. If not, we'll send in Nell and Eric as technicians over at his home to see if he has them there somewhere... and at the same time we will see if we find something on Carson's account, same procedure."

"Thank you," Deeks says, his voice honestly filled with appreciation.

"Not for that," Callen shakes his head. "We might turn up empty after all. Even if it's an odd thing to do, if Smith did it, he might still do that to keep prestige. Or he hides something that does nothing for our investigation – and it's just him in an awkward situation. But we will check."

"Thanks," Deeks repeats, wanting to make it clear that he really appreciates it.

"Very well, then I think we would all do good to give Mr. Deeks some privacy, so he may recover," Hetty suggest, but then turns to Deeks more sternly, "and just so that you know, Mr. Deeks, you will only be back the moment your doctor releases you. No arguing.

Hetty narrows her eyes to thin slits, pointing his finger at him almost threateningly. Deeks can't help but smile at that. It's funny how tough the love is with these agents. They always threaten to kill you if you get killed. Or hurt you if you get hurt. Deeks makes a mock-salute at the petite woman as she ushers the others out the door.

"Bye, Deeks, get better," the three say in unison as Hetty makes them leave.

"Thanks, bye," Deeks waves, leaning back against the pillow.

_Sarabande_ starts to hum faintly in his ears again as Deeks allows his eyes to close for a moment, but this time, he doesn't cringe at the memory, because he now remembers it used to be a good one, long before darkness claimed its stake on Carl Bohm's wonderful music, or that of all the others that were tainted thanks to what happened in the past. There was a time when Deeks took to heart what the man had told him, and found hope in that. So, for this fleeting moment, Deeks allows the happier version of _Sarabande_ to play within him.

Is it just him or is it truly irony that he was poisoned with eye drops? Because it made him see a memory he long since forgot about, he saw clearer through the blurry pictures his mind created in thin smoke, so that for once Deeks can listen to _Sarabande_ and... not feel the cold?

Maybe he can pull this off after all.

Maybe this will work out.

And maybe, just maybe, he won't go crazy over this.


End file.
